Fighting For Her
by Box Person
Summary: Fifteen years is a long time for friends to still work the same as they have done before. Their frienship will be put to the test when a truth becomes a need. When the truth will have Applejack face certain realities. Let's just hope that things don't get pushed too far. [Anthro]
1. I

-Dash-

She always kept to herself, despite every guy and girl wanting her. She knew that people would line themselves up in her wake to just see her smile. I stayed in the background, trying not to get trampled over by all those fighting for her attention.

I watched her for years now. Not saying anything. Loving her so much and hating that she doesn't know. It had gotten to a point where I had to tell her. I couldn't hide my love from her any longer. Today was the day.

It was time for school. Today I was over all the gym glasses. Applejack had taken more classes on teaching agriculture. Her and I usually tag teamed the gym classes, but today wasn't one of those days. I had flown to school like I always do and always lands hard in front.

That's when I saw her. The tall strong blonde pulling in a wagon filled with different sorts of plants. Her horse wasn't towing the wagon. She had seemed very sad and I found it odd and fluttered over to her,* "Where's Cinnamon?" *she just looked at me with sad eyes,* "Aj?"

"Cinnamon died some time in the night, last night," she let's go of the wagon and let's it drop down, "It's why I'm a little late."

"You should be at home tending to things instead of being here at school," she looks at me with her sad eyes, "What is it?"

"I can't leave everyone hanging because of my pet. I knew her time was getting close. I'm just dealing with the acceptance part of the mourning," she sighs and starts to head inside.

I flapped my wings so I could fly up and over her. I landed in front of her to stop her at the door. The giant blonde hardened her face into a scowl, "No, you're sad. You're clearly not going to focus today. Let's go to Twilight and tell her."

"Let it go, Dash!" Aj grumbled, "Just let me be."

Her being angry is always something that's hard to combat. She gets even more stubborn and it makes me sad. But my stubbornness can rival hers, "No! You're going to see Twilight."

"I'm not going to fight you here, Dash."

"That's what you're doing right now!" I got her. Her face hardened and she had to think, "Let's go see Twilight, okay?"

*All she does is nod and looks down. I give a small smile and takes her hand. I lead her into the school and cuts right. We push passed the Council Hall doors.

Twilight had her back turned towards the doors. She was reading a book she had in hand. Her large purple wings shifted on her back. She muttered to herself as Applejack and Rainbow Dash made their way across the room to her.

"Twilight?" Dash called and didn't get a response.

So she patted the purple woman's shoulder, "Eep!" Twilight yelped and flinched. Her wings shot out and retracted in a flash. She looks to see Dash standing there, "Don't sneak up on me like that, Blue!" She huffed.

"I called you, but you were so focused in your book, Egghead. Applejack needs to talk to you," Dash looked to Applejack.

"What is it, Aj?" Twilight noticed her friend's sadness and took a step towards her.

"Cinammon passed away last night," Aj sighed sadly and looked away.

"I'm so sorry, Applejack," Twilight went to go hug her, "Why are you even here? You should have stayed home."

"That's what I told her. But she didn't want to listen," I grumbled and crossed my arms.

"Because I have a job to do. I can mourn as I work," Aj pulled away from her.

"You and I both know that you aren't worth a damn if you're distracted. So go home."

"I'll stay here if you don't mind," Applejack fought, "I need to work."

"I know that's what you feel, but you need to be at home. When Granny died, you almost toppled the castle once. I don't want the stress getting to you again. As your boss and Princess of the South, I am ordering you to go home and have time to grieve. Call Red and Mac. They are going to need to know as well."

"That's not fair!" Aj yelled, "You know I can't call either of them! I'm not going to! You can't make me do it! I won't do it!"

"Saying no to an order given to you by a princess is punishable by imprisonment," Twilight stood up straight to try and make herself seem taller. But the blonde still had a head of height on her.

Aj leaned in a little and crossed her arms, "As part of your council, I advise you against passing that judgement. As you've just mentioned, I've brought this castle to it's knees. I'd rather spend a thousand lifetimes in prison, then talk to my sister."

Twilight shrank back and looked down defeated, "You two used to be so close. Now you are so far apart. I know what she did, but she's still your sister. And as for Mac..."

"He made his choice. It's just my fault for not being more convincing," the two fell silent. Silence gripped the room just as tightly as the sadness did. We stood there in quiet got a few moments until Aj sighed, "I'm sorry, Twilight. I don't know what to feel now. Cinnamon was the last thing that I still had of Granny's. Now it's gone. All I have now are my memories."

"Don't forget that you still have Apple Acres. You still have the rest of your family. Go back to them. Take the next couple days off. Send Brae over. I know he wouldn't mind teaching a couple classes. Besides, he's an Apple. What could go wrong with him teaching agriculture?"

"Um, him being scared to talk in front of people. My students would rather him alive. You know that they're monsters .All teenagers are monsters. Not all teens we're the pride of Equestria, like we were. But I'll still ask him all the same. So have Derpy cover the class for today."

"Derpy? Are you sure?" Twigluht looked confused, "She's gotten better, but she's still, well... Derpy."

"She knows almost as much as I do about agriculture. You forget, she wanted to learn how to fix thrings when she breaks them. So she came to me. After a while, she just started doing volunteer work at the farm."

"I didn't know that. But now I do. I'll have Spike send her a letter."

"I thought Spike was still on the mission with Ember," I asked.

"He came back last night without Ember. ImI guessing she went home to rest. But as for now, Aj, go home now. Call me when you get home," all the blonde does is nod before leaving.


	2. II

-Aj-

I kept to myself as I walked back home. People steered clear of me when they saw my sadness. I hated being sad. It made me slow. Sluggish. Made me look mean. Being an Apple, I'm genetically predispositioned to be tall and muscular. So with my face being sad, almost angry, I looked scary. At least people learned to stay away when I'm sad.

I finally made it to Apple Acres. The large red house stood in a clearing, surrounded by Apple trees. In the fields, Apples sidekicks trees to jolt the branches free of apples. Skillful kicks, echoed all over. The precession of kicks slowed as I approached the main house.

Looking back out at the field, I saw my family, one-by-one, stopping to watch me. I look forward, then down, and enters the house. The main floor has really changed over the years. No longer Western themed, now digital. Had to make the house more efficient and up to date with all the new tech coming out.

One thing that made me stop, was a picture hanging on a hall wall. It was a picture of Applebloom and I ten years ago. It was her sixteenth birthday. We had one arm slung around the other's shoulders. Our free hand, we made the peace sign as we smiled into the camera. I place a hand on the picture and my heart sinks even more. I missed my sister. I missed her dearly.

"Only if she would listen," I hear the soft voice of Fluttershy. I had almost forgotten that I left her behind to counsel the other animals that were good friends of Cinnamon.

I let out a heavy sigh, "But she didn't," I say with more anger in my voice than I wanted, "Now she's halfway around the world with Him. And she somehow convinced Mac to follow."

"Don't dwell on it too much, Aj. You know that you shouldn't be caught up in what she's doing now."

"I do know, but it's hard not to. I lost a sister and a brother. I'm already this sad, I don't know what I'd do if something actually happened to them."

"Look," I feel a slim hand take mine and pull me away from the picture. I now looked down at the green haired woman. We both blushed a little when I had stepped too close to her. She paused to allow time for her to get her thoughts back in order, "You two love each other, and nothing will ever stop that. She'll come around."

"But it's been six years. Not even a phone call," I look down and tears well in my eyes, "From either of them. You became the mother of both of them, that they needed. You've done all you could for them. Know that you've done your part. Bloom just needs more time to realize that."

"But what if she never does?" I sniffle.

"Then she never does," Fluttershy hugs me tight. I blush harder. Fluttershy had become a part time Apple Animal Healer. So her and I had gotten really close over the past few years. Made me form a crush on her. I just hope that I don't blow things with her.

I hug her back and smiles a little, "Thanks Fluttershy," I actually did feel a little better, but not much.

"Now let's get something to eat. A little bird told me that she didn't see you eat anything this morning," Fluttershy said after she pulled away from me.

"I'll be okay, Flutters. I'm really not that hungry today," I wave her off.

"Oh, come on now. Just eat something small. With your size, breakfast is important," she takes my hand and pulls me into the kitchen.

As she does, I say, "Well," *shrugs*, "I guess I could eat a little something," I said it so she could be happy a little. And I was a tad hungry actually.

In the kitchen stood a few children surrounding Gaia. She was another tall muscular Apple like me. But her hair was long and red. She was mute, so the kids around her learned how to do sign language. They were asking her to make a pie and other Apple based sweet treats. Gaia looked up at me and waved. I smiled and waved back.

"Here," Fluttershy tossed me an apple, "Eat that. You need to eat something," I smile and takes a bite out of the apple. It's sweet taste hit my tongue. It's juices splurted out and oozed down the corner of my mouth. Just when I was about to wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, Fluttershy stopped me with a, "I don't think so," she grabs a paper towel from the roll and comes up to me. She wipes the apple juice from my mouth. We both blush hard when her hand hesitates to leave my mouth. She looks into my eyes before slowly lowering her hand, "There we go. Just use a paper towel or napkin instead of your hand," she places the towel in my hand.

She takes a step back and looks down. Her once bashful demeanor coming out a little, "Come on, Aj. The barn animals would like to see you. I think it would be good for all of you to talk things out. Cinammon was important to the family."

"Then let's go," I give a weak smile and takes her hand into mine. I lead her out to the barn, but what we saw stopped us in our tracks. The barn was ablaze. Cries of animals came from inside, "What...?!" I couldn't finish my thought due to my instincts kicking in.

I move fast towards the door I now see as locked, "Aj, Wait!" Fluttershy called out after me. I didn't respond. I go to the door and rips it off it's hinges. When I dropped the door, a wall of flames was pushed out. It hit me hard and sent me back. An explosion rung my ears.

I didn't know what hurt more. The fire or the sound. I just laid back on the ground writhing slowly in pain. I tried to shake my mind into correction, but I was only met with drowsiness. My eyes slowly shut, despite me not wanting them too. I knew I needed to get up, but my mind just went dark instead.

As I drifted off, I saw th blurry face of Fluttershy. She was saying something to me, but I couldn't understand her distored voice. I felt her hands on my shoulders shake me. It didn't help any. I went into the darkness. Letting it consume me. In the darkness, I heard my name ecjoed all around me.


	3. III

-Dash-

Everyone was sitting impatiently in the Council Hall. Everyone one including: Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and myself. Twilight had a hand messaging her temple, "Since everyone is now here," Twilight sighed, "Explain what happened, Fluttershy."

"She came home and I had just gotten done talking to the animals that were close with Cinnamon," Fluttershy started, "When Aj came home, I told her about the animals and how it would be good for them to see her. So they could talk things out. When we went outside, the barn was on fire. Aj rushed to the door to try and save her animal friends, but the wave sent her back. Like it had a mind of its own. Something or someone was controlling the fire. Who or whatever it is, exploded the barn after Aj had fallen back. The blast sent her into the state she is now."

"You know the human body, Dash," I look up with tears in my eyes. I had been looking down at the table. I really didn't want to speak, but now I have to, "The burns on Aj. She'll survive them, right?"

"Yes..." I wipe the tears from my eyes, "She'll be okay. It's just on her torso, which I found weird. Like an arm had burned her. Knowing her, she's going to come out of her unconsciousness angry and confused. So someone is going to have to make sure she doesn't stir up too much trouble."

"Then we need to send an Apple over. They're the only ones strong enough, without magic, to handle her," Twilight leans forward and restart her arms on the table. She looked at the map of Equestria taking up almost all of the table, "She needs to-!" the Council door slammed open. Cutting her off.

Aj leaned against the open door, holding her bandaged gut with an arm. Her eyes mixed with sadness and rage. I'm guessing she woke up sooner than we thought. And she still came here, "Aj!" Rarity exclaims, "Good heavens!" she ran to Aj's side, "You should be resting."

Aj just moved deeper into the room. Limping sluggishly to her empty chair. When she sat, Aj looked down at her lap. I then realize that I'm looking at a broken woman. Everything that has happened in the last twenty-four hours, has now become her crippling sadness.

Two nurses came jogging in, "I'm sorry Princess Twilight," the woman panted as she slowed to the table, "She is really fast. She woke up and just started walking out. We couldn't stop her."

We all look to the blonde. She still had her head looking down in her lap, "Thank you nurses. You may go. I got it from here."

When the nurses left, we sat in silence. Waiting for Aj to say something. After a few moments, she didn't, "Aj, why aren't you resting?" I asked. I got my answer, but not the one I was looking for.

"Someone is hurting the Apple Family and I must get to the bottom of it," her voice low and monotoned. She didn't even bother looking up as she spoke, "What is being done to find the culprit responsible?"

"We're having the FD and the PD on it now, Aj," Twilight tried to seem cheery, "So when they know, you'll know. So you have to be be patient, okay?"

Aj finally looks up and straight at Twilight, "Patient?" she seemed hurt at the word, "That's what I have to be?" Despite the deep hurt in her voice, she kept hey voice calm, "Forty-seven lost souls in one day. I want the killer found now, Twilight. Go back in time. Catch the killer."

"You know why we can't do that," Twilight's voice was apologetic.

Aj shot up out of her seat. She winced at her still fresh wounds and places a hand over her stomach. As she did, she stifled a painful moan. So strong, even when she doesn't have to be.

Before she could say anything, the map started to glow. Three Cutie Marks burst into existence. The map has never called three before. Not all at the same time. The threw Cutie Marksoved from the center of the board to the almost southern most part of Equestria. Macintosh Hills.

Three Apples.

Three green butterflies.

A cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt.

Applejack. Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash. The Map called to us.

All I knew was there, was an abandoned Apple Farm. Aj had the same idea, because she spoke up, "Abandoned Acres? Why would the map call us to a deserted town? It hasn't been used in almost one hundred years."

"I guess you three have to go there to find out. I guess it has to deal with what happened to your animals," Twilight stood and leaned on her hands that were pressed flat on the table, "But you must go regardless. Clearly there is something at work here and Aj seems to be in the middle of it. You two are supposed to help her somehow."

"What about Aj's wounds?" Pinkie Pie finally spoke, "She seems too weak to travel."

"I'll be fine, Pinkie," Aj grimaced, "It's only Apple Land. Nothing to be worried about. I'll have Dash with me."

Who knew that I was soon going to have everything to worry about. This trip was going to test us like always. I just kept my eyes on Aj. She rolled her shoulders back and spoke clearly, "I'm going to go pack a bag. Meet back here in a half hour," she tells Fluttershy and I.

She dips her chin before leaving. The door shut slowly behind her, "I fear she will do something rash and stupid," Twilight states, "So keep an eye on her. She's acting a little too calm right now," we not in agreement before Flutters and I stood up.

We looked at each other before heading out to get ready. A half hour later, I stood with Fluttershy and Aj. We waited now for Twilight to come out. Students had started coming into school now. All the Eggheads and bookworms. Twilight's favorite students. When she came out, she hugged her tablet close to get chest, "When you guys get there, just remember that you're there to solve a friendship problem. The map thinks that there is a rift between the three of you. I don't know why it would think that, but it does."

"I don't get it either Twilight, but clearly we three have hit a snag," I say, "It's totally uncool to think that we have friendship issues. After all that we have been through, we shouldn't have any issues."

"Whatever it is," Aj said gruffly, "We'll figure it out. Now Twilight, do you mind?" Twilight's horn started to glow. It covered our bodies with magic that tickled my skin. The world around me, disappeared and went dark. Mountains started forming around me until it was clear that I had been teleported to the Macintosh Hills.

The girls and our bags came with me too. We looked around at the dead town. Not a soul for miles and yet, the map wants us here, "This way," Aj said. She picked up her dufflebag and started walking. Fluttershy and I followed her. Hopefully we can resolve this friendship thing quickly.


	4. IV

-Dash-

We made our way down the main Street until it ended in front of a huge black ranch-style house. It had a dense forest of Apple Trees. It hadn't been lived in for now ten years. This town was going to be the next Ponyville. Sadness gripped my heart as the story ran through my mind.

I shook it off as Aj lead us into the empty house. The one couch that furnished the building, sat on its back. It's fabric partially burnt. The house smelled of stale burns.

"So, what now?" Fluttershy asked Applejack.

"Now, we sit and try to talk about what's going on I'm our friendship. Clearly the map has plans for us," the blonde's mind kept her looking around the house. She was sifting through painful memories. Applejack then walked to the fireplace to just look at it.

"But we don't have any friendship problems," I state, "We're like sisters at this point."

"Well," Aj exclaimed, "We're not! And it has to deal with me! The problem is me, and I don't know what it is!" She drops her bags so she could run her hands through her short blonde hair and huff angrily, "Fuck!" she shouts. Fluttershy flinched.

"We never thought that about you," Fluttershy said with her eyes closed. With all that she's been through, shouting still scares her to her core. Especially when it's one of her closest friends doing the shouting.

"Look around Shy!" Aj looks at her angrily. She was holding back tears now, "Look where we are! It's where everything went to shit!" she then shrank back at the same memory I had been thinking of since I've been here, "I don't even know why we're here. There's nothing wrong. This place only brings back painful memories."

"Maybe that's why we're here," I look to Fluttershy. She opened her eyes and looked at me. Aj looked at me too, "Maybe we're here to help you try to not hurt so much anymore. Applebloom leaving hurt us all. It hurt Loo too," I pause to let the sadness settle a little, "It broke everyone's heart. Applebloom should have listened."

"She decided to chase ghosts, Dash," Aj was now starting to callus. Her face hardened, "I shouldn't feel sad for her leaving."

"But you miss her," I breath.

"But, Granny..." she said through gritted teeth. A single tear fell from her eyes, "The only parent we've ever had. No innocent soul should be worth two ghosts. But she saw it fit. Belle..."

"At least you don't hate Rarity anymore," I say softly.

Aj looks down with such sadness in her eyes. She couldn't be strong anymore. She fell to her knees and breaks out crying. She places her hands over her face, "Oh, Aj," I and Shy go to her sides.

"Don't touch me!" she hisses in a quiet voice as she quickly pulls away from us. She scrambles to her feet and presses herself against herself against a wall, "There's rooms downstairs. They have beds," she says looking down, "I'm going to be outside."

She quickly goes to leave. As I follow, to try and follow, I get stopped by a hand pulling on my wrist. I look back to see Fluttershy, "Give her some space. She needs a little time to get used to this place," I look back to see Aj leaving through the front door. She slammed it hard behind her.

I just kept looking at the door. Aj, the knowingly holder of my heart, upset and still broken. Fluttershy pulls me back, "Let's go get settle in," all I do is nod. We grab our bags and small suitcases to walk downstairs.

The basement was fully furnished to my surprise. The living room had bean bag chairs and a flat screen covered in a layer of dust. When we made it deeper into the room, a light projector from the corner of the ceiling started to shine. In the morning of the room formed a white silhouette of young Applebloom.

"Hey y'all," she giggled, "It's been a long time since I've had company."

-Aj-

I ran as fast as I could through the dense forest of apples. I was trying to run from my pain and sorrow. All of this running didn't help, but I ran anyways. I couldn't stop my tears. Much like how I couldn't stop my sister from doing what she did.

Running was helping a little. Keeping my breath steady. The cool wind against my face and through my hair. The sun's warmth, kissing my cheeks. My mind didn't peice together that I was about to run into a lake. It was so focused on running. Having my eyes closed didn't help much either.

I stopped when I felt my feet splash into something wet. I stop to look down. I stood on dark red smooth rocks, covered in a three inch layer of water. I look up and gasps. A massive lake sat on the middle of pine trees and the view of the Hills.

The view made me instantly calm. Just something about nature, tames all emotions. Makes one feel so free. I let out a sigh as my sadness melted away. I smile at the scene before me. Before long, I find a ledge of the bank to sit on. I dangle my feet above the water and looks out at the water.

My mind mulled over memories and thought of why the map would call all three of us here. There's a friendship problem and we can't leave until it's solved. I just hope that it doesn't take too long. My thoughts led my mind to one thing after the other, after the other. I lost all track of time as I sat out on the water.

When the sun started to set, I stood up to stretch and yawn. It was time to go back, I guess. The sadness came back, which sucked. I was leaving, so it only made sense. I didn't want to leave, but I knew that ditching my friends isn't a good way to fix a friendship problem.

I take one last look out at the water before starting the long journey back. I didn't fully realize how far I had run. At least the walk back will give me time to clear my head more. I shrug at the thought and looks up at the orange clouds and darkening blue sky. Made me want to stay outside forever.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Hope you viewers are enjoying the story so far. Sorry about this slow start. It's just how this story is going to have to be written. Please leave a review of there's any problems you see with my work.


	5. V

-Dash-

"...and that's how Aj got her scar," Fluttershy and I giggle at the story Applebloom's hologram told us. It was about Aj's help in building the town. Applebloom then went silent and her smile faded, "Aj just came in," she says as the front door upstairs closes shut.

The sound of heavy footsteps make us go even quieter. The footsteps find the stairs and follows them down. Aj appears at the base of the steps with a bland expression on her face. I looked at my clock and it was '9:32 P.M.' I didn't even realize that the day had slipped passed us.

Twelve hours of straight talking, gone like that. Aj looked as though she had gone through the last fifteen years all over again. At the same time, she looked relieved, "Aj?" I take a cautious step towards her, "You okay?"

She looked up from the ground at me, "Let's just figure out why we are here," she then looks to Applebloom and her breath breaks its pattern, "You're still active?" she said with anger.

"No one remembered to shut me down. So I've just been waiting until someone came back," the hologram said sadly, "It's good that you're back."

"I'm not back. Just passing through," Aj's voice changed. This hologram really put her on edge, yet she had a restraint. I don't know what from or why, but it was clear that this hologram was a threat.

"You're still angry about that day, aren't you?" the hologram seemed to dim a little, "Why couldn't you have just helped her? She was pushed ocer th edge when you said no to her."

"You don't understand shit!" Aj growled, "You're just a machine!"

"A machine that knows that she needed-!"

"OUR PARENTS, ARE GONE!" Aj roared, "THEY! ARE! GONE!" tears streamed her face, "Red knew that, but she thought there was a chance that they were still alive! I accepted the fact that they are dead! They left Mac and I behind for some bullshit reason! You don't think I've been through what she's gone through," Aj started to calm back down, but her sadness still remained strong in her voice, "Wanting to see my parents again."

"At least you had time with them. She grew up without them. All she wanted was for you to share the memories of them with her, yet you haven't. Why?"

"Why are you still even on?" Aj's voice turned dark. Her face hardened into a scowl, "Why don't you shut down?"

"But..." Applebloom was going to say something, but knew that it wasn't worth the fight.

"Your tasks are completed," Aj stated coldly. Applebloom frowned and looked down before fading out.

Aj dismissing Applebloom made me angry. I stomp over and get into Aj's face, "What the hell is he matter with you? All she wanted to do was help!"

"I don't need help!" Aj shouted back at me, "I just need my sister back!" her admission surprised her, "I need my sister," she shrank back and looked down.

Aj needed love. I could tell. So I go to hug her tight. She hugs back just as tight, "We know," Fluttershy says softly as she comes to wrap her arms around us, "We're here only to help."

Aj pulled back and sniffled. She gave a weak smile and wiped her tears away, "You two go get some rest. I'm going to go into the orchard to gather some food."

"It's dark outside, wouldn't you want some help?" Fluttershy asked with a tinge of arrogance, "There could be scary creatures that you would need protecting from."

"Nah," she smiles, "I got it. I know what I'm doing and I'll be faster if it's just me. My room is down at the end. You two can choose any of the other five rooms. But I think I know what rooms you will choose," Aj's smile grows bigger, "Now off to bed you two. You both have an early start."

Fluttershy and I grab our things and follows Aj down the hall. The door we're open so I could see into the rooms. The first room on the left was pink with party decorations. Pinkie's room. The second room on the right had seafoam green walls. On one of the walls, three different shad of green butterflies was painted on the wall. Stuffed animals sat on the bed with.

Fluttershy giggled a little, "At this point, I think Dash and I can figure out our rooms," she smiled and went inside, "Goodnight, girls."

"Night," Aj and I said in unison before she closed the door. After she did, I didn't bother looking in the other rooms because Aj said this, "Your room is at the end of the hall to the right."

"Thanks, Aj," I smile and looked at her for a moment. The thought of her possibly being mine made me smile even more. I was going to use this trip to try and feel her out on how I would fair trying to be her girlfriend.

She smiled back before dipping her chin, "Sleep well Dash," was the last thing she said before leaving. I watched the tall blonde go down the hallway and around the corner.

I went to the end of the hallway and turned right. What I saw made me gasp. It almost brought me to tears. Newspaper clippings of my solo achievements had been framed and mounted to the walls. Trophies I thought long lost and replica trophies of mine lined the shelves on the walls.

Trophies and Paprts as recent as last month even had been added. Which meant that she still comes here. Now mind goes from awe to suspicion. Why does she still come back here? Why didn't Applebloom say anything about her trips here?

An even bigger question was why had she been collecting all of these anyways? Now I feel like something is amiss. Something Aj is trying to hide by making it so obvious.

-Aj-

I knew something had to be wrong. The attack on the Apple Family was calculated. I had to go see it. See if it was still safe from harm.

When I went upstairs and into an empty room. At a wall i stopped and stared at it waiting. A single right hand started to glow blue on the wall. It was at perfect shoulder height for me, so I stretched my arm out and pressed my hand against the glowing one on the wall.

When I did, a rectangular panel in the wall, the size of me, slides right. A compartment behind it, housed shelves; and those shelves housed mason jars filled with transparent gold liquid. The hold had silver specs of dust swirled continuously.

Five shelves, five jars each. Twenty-five jars in total. I grab one jar from the middle in the top shelf; the glass as cold as ice. After I push a button on the top of the compartment to close the panel, I head out back. Through the back door to greet the dense wall of apple trees.

The sun was gone, so it was dark in the forest. Knowing that there's no dangerous animals here, I walk into the treeline without hesitation. Knowing the path I needed to take, I make quick time deeper into the woods. At the center of the woods was a denser cluster of trees with one major gap to get in.

I stop in front of the gap and again waits. After a few moments, apples start rolling together in front of me. They formed a humanoid body that stood a head shorter than me, "Greetings, Apple," it said in a soft raspy voice, "What you seek, remains unharmed."

It saying that made me relieved knowing that it was okay. The apple figure moved to the side to allow me in. I walk through the gap in the trees and there it was. The last of it's kind.

It was a glowing white-barked tree with glowing golden leaves. The apples that dangled from its branches were rainbow. Blue glowing glass covered the small clearing. I smiled a little when I saw that the tree was still okay, "I'm glad that you're okay," I smiled bigger, "I've got you something."

I open the jar as the blue grass starts turning silver. From the grass, the shimmering silver pooled inward and built on itself. The silver formed a humanoid figure. It stared at me with white glowing eyes, "You have the gold?" she asked in a small voice.

"I do," I smile big and hands it to her. She takes it happily and takes a huge sip, "Thank you, Aj. I'm glad that you still come around. I miss everyone else."

"I was the only one not around during the Final hours," I shove my hands into my pockets, "So I kept my memory."

"When will you remind them?" she looks at me with now sad eyes.

"In due time. I know it's been a few years, but I just want to keep you safe. Twilight would want to study you and with her magic, it'll be hard to stop her. You're the last of your kind until the Sapprolings come along. Besides, you're The Last of the First. I don't want bad people to know that you're here. You're still so weak. You can't find for yourself."

"Not unless I have a host," she looked down, "It would help you most of all."

"I know it would," I look down too, "But that was only once," I shake my head, "Just to keep you alive."

"On your mission with Spike," she recalled a memory with a very serious tone, "When you stumbled into the Fortune Teller. Your prophecy, she saw. She spoke, you heard. Everything has lined up so far. So that means..."

"One year," I breath slowly and closes my eyes.

"Get used to me now. Show me now. The others just want to help. You know that. You even know that they'll keep the secret. Do you know-!" a branch snapped and we both gasp as we look in the direction of the sound.

We stood in silence for a few moments until she spoke, "You can come out now," she called out. She knew someone was out there. A chill went through my spine. Who could be out here. That made me anxious. Made me tense.

As she began glowing a little brighter, Dash came through the gap in the circle of trees, "Roll let me in," she says and I gasped again.

"You remember?" my heart stops.

"Of course I remember. I had gone up to Cloudsdale to run some errands at the time of the blast. I stayed up there for a night and day, like usual, because of the blast. The Bolts had to call in Trainees in order to keep the can up top. Cloudsdale even noticed it. However, I didn't know you had moved her that quickly. No wonder the trees have grown so much. I should have noticed that."

"I was so focused on... other things, that I didn't even realize that you weren't at Ponyville," I look away.

"You weren't there, so of course you didn't realize it," she looks to the silver being behind me and smiles, "It's really good seeing you again."

"It's good seeing you too," she. smiled back.

"Now since you know she's still alive, Dash" I start, "You can't tell anyone. I'm waiting until the Sapprolings are at least walking."

"Losing the rest of them was hard for everyone. So, you have word," Dash nods, "Why didn't you tell at least me sooner? I saw my room. I saw that you come up here so often."

"Because I wouldn't have told you why. That would have made you curious and wanting to come out here, like you have already. She needs to get her strength back up."

"When will that be?" Dash asked sadly.

"It's been ten years and she's not at full strength yet. So I don't know. But I'll just have to keep at it until she is."

"Aj," she says, "At this point, I'll never be at full strength. You will be pushed to using me again. So all I have to do is wait for then."

I mulled over her words in my head for a moment, "I lost my mind once," I manage to say without my anger welling up and taking over, "I can't and won't do it again."


	6. VI

Fighting For Her: Chapter VI

-Fluttershy-

I had been awoken by the smell of Cinnamon, apples and the sound of two women laughing. Applejack and Rainbow Dash. They were used to waking up at dawn. So they wake up before most people.

I checked my watch and it was Eight: Twenty-Six. I'm guessing they had been up for a couple hours already. I sit up and the blanket falls off my chest. The chill of the house without a furnace felt nice. I stretch and yawn the rest of my sleep away before getting out of bed.

I grabbed a set of clothes I had set out last night and heads for the door. I turn left to head upstairs. I wanted to greet the girls before I showered, so I headed into the kitchen. Aj and Dash were sitting at the barstools, leaning over the bar.

My eyes then followed my nose to look into the open kitchen. Eggs, sausage, and waffles were made. Signature Applejack move. In between the girls, I notice when I look back at them, was a hard filled with rainbow jelly. It had been a long time since she has made that.

It also means that she has preserved the source. She didn't tell me. She kept the source around after all these years. My face hardened. Dash took notice of me and her smile faded when she saw my face. That made Aj turn in the chair to face me. Both girls saddened at my anger, "What is it, Shy?" Dash asked.

"You have kept the source!" I blurt out and directed it at Aj "How come you didn't tell me?" I then look to Dash, "And you knew? You knew that she had it!" then I switch back to looking at Aj, "Why did you tell everyone that they were all gone? That was the purest of all magic ever found! It was going to change things for the better!"

"I did it to try and protect it," Aj said calmly as she stood up, "She is the last of her kind. I told Dash just this morning. Only, the blast didn't reach her when she went to Cloudsdale," The Blast. I remember having to clean up after an explosion, but not the explosion itself.

My emotions left me. I don't even remember the day. My eyes go wide, "What actually happened that day?"

"Because of who promised me to keep that day secret," Aj says with much sadness and regret, "I can't tell you."

"Maybe this is why the map called us here," I replied to her with darkness in my voice, "Maybe it's time to share your secret. I get the feeling that the Tree is responsible for everyone's memory lapse. At least share it with the rest of the six."

Before anyone could move, Twilight, Rarity, and, Pinkie flashed in. Twilight had teleported them here. Their flashing in caused Aj, Dash, and myself to flinch. Twilight instantly went into freak out mode, "Is everyone alright?" she quickly checked all three of us as she talked fast, "Are you hurt? The map called us here? Why would it want all six of us here? Are we breaking up?"

When she got to me at least she hugged me. I hugged back, "We were just about to go see something actually," An stood up. She stood a head taller than everyone, "I was going to tell Shy to go shower so we could go see it."

"What were you about to go see?" Twilight took a few steps back towards Aj. Aj handed them the open jar of rainbow jelly from the counter. Twilight's eyes widen, then saddened, "I thought they were all gone."

"All but one," Aj said sadly.

"I don't remember that day," Twilight starts shedding tears as she took the jar in hand, "But I know that this may be the reason. What's it's name?"

"Her name is Silver Apple. The Last of the First," we all go silent for a few moments, "She has been asking about you guys," Aj finally said, "So Shy... go shower, then we'll all go after we all eat."

I don't say anything. All I do is turn around to look for the bathroom. When I get there, I close the door behind myself. After I set my clothes on the bathroom counter, I go to start up the shower. As the shower grew hot, I slipped out of my sill shorts and t-shirt.

My face turned to disgust when I looked into the mirror. I had gained a little weight in the last decade and I hated that I couldn't burn it off. I shook my head to shake away the sadness so I could focus on getting ready.

The water was hot, I could tell. Steam columned up from the water. I looked in the closet in the bathroom and finds a towel and sponge. I set the towel on the counter before jumping in the shower. I made it quick so I could hurry and go see the tree.

I dry myself off with the towel and hands it on the rack next to two recently used towels. I slip into my my jeans and long sleeve shirt. Once dressed, I waist no more time and leaves the bathroom. I head back to the kitchen and pushes my still wet hair behind my head.

When I went back into the kitchen, Aj was looking down as she was surrounded by the girls. Aj looked like she had been emotionally beaten. Twilight stopped pacing back and forth and looked at me with a serious face. Her eyes bore into me through her red glasses.

"You ready?" Twilight asked with an aura of anger and with crossed arms. Aj stood up and started to head out of the room, "Aj?" Twilight looked back at the blonde as though she had just busted a child trying to sneak out.

"I'm going to go get Silver a drink, Princess," Aj gave a curtsie in a mocking way, "Unless it's bad for me to do that too," something happened when I was in the shower. Something that set Aj off.

"You're the one who decided to keep something like this hidden for ten years!" Twilight hissed.

"It's because I'm trying to keep her safe!" Aj shouted, "To keep her away from people like you!"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Twilight spat back, "People like me?"

"Silver is the last of a treasure," Aj's voice turned more sad then anger, "The Blast was because people got overly curious and I was forced to protect her. Your memories gone because she still needs protecting."

"After all that all of us have been through, you can't even trust your friends," Twilight's voice turned to sadness. She was hurt that Aj would keep this a secret.

"This secret doesn't belong to you guys anyways. This is an Apple issue," as the blonde spoke, her voice strengthened in resolve.

"Thousands of lives affected by you and you want to keep them in the dark. Just to protect your pet," Twilight growled.

"I don't need this," Aj took a few steps closer to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Twilight stomped over to catch up to Aj.

"I'm going back home!" Aj stopped and leaned in a little to look Twilight in the eyes, "I'm not going to show her to you."

"But you said that you would!" Twilight shoved Aj. Aj stumbled back. Rage now filled her face.

"I've changed my mind! I have to keep her safe! I won't allow her to suffer again all because you want to have your curiosity satisfied!" Aj yelled but still was holding back.

"We can help!" Twilight shoved her again.

"No you can't! And you need to stop pushing me!" Aj pointed at her.

"We could do better than the past. You just have to tell us the mistakes not to do again," Aj tried to calm down. She knew that shoving Aj wasn't going to help her case.

"All of you," Aj looked out at her friends with sadness, "Have tried to help. History started to repeat itself. Now I see that I can't let you help. I can't let her see you guys. No matter how much either of you want to see the other."

"You're keeping her in the dark too," Twilight's anger was coming back, "She's there all alone. After all these years. Celestia even helped with the clean up. You lied to us, thinking that all of the First Apples were killed. We trusted you even with our memories in the balance. Yet here you've been, remembering all of this. Keeping secrets from us. You're supposed to be Honesty."

"Then I guess I'm not good enough to be Honesty anymore," her statement caused us all to gasp. Aj ripped her necklace from her. Aj looked down at the gemmed Apple at the end of its golden chain sitting in her hand, "If I can't be honest, then I can't be part of the Council."

"Aj, no," Dash begged and moved closer to Aj.

"I have to keep Silver a secret. Even from you guys. Even if that means protecting you guys from that day too. Even if it means losing our friendship," Aj handed Twilight the necklace.

"As your Princess," Twilight puffed out her chest, "I command you to stay on as the council. We may want different things, but that doesn't mean we can't come to an agreement."

"I have lied to you all and to Ponyville for so long," Aj looked down sad, "And I have to keep lying to protect the truth. Doing the complete opposite of what I stand for doesn't warrant me a continued spot at the table."

"What about the mission?" Twilight said.

"I don't know why we're all here at this point," Aj heaved, "You're all wanting answers that I can't give. You're wanting the truth restored to the people, but history can't be repeated. I realize that now after talking about it."

"But Aj," Twilight was about to be in tears.

"I'm going back to the farm. You can find the tree all you want, but Silver can only be summoned by another Apple. Remember, all of the rest have forgotten how to look. So you'll all just get more and more lost. The more you look, the less you'll see," and with that, Aj left. Leaving all of us hurt and needing our friend back already.

Dash took a step forward before being stopped by Twilight grabbing her arm, "Let her go. She's made her choice."

"And I'm making mine too," Dash pulled away from the purple skinned woman, "She's now all alone because you think the people are more important than the future. Allow Aj to bare this burden alone. She's keeping us safe by keeping things a secret."

"You can't leave either," Twilight stomped her foot. Her wings ruffled as she tried holding back her anger, "This isn't how missions are supposed to end."

That's when I felt my right hip starting to tingle. I look down and pulls my jeans down a little too see my Cutie Mark glowing and flashing. I look up to see all the girls showing their Cutie Marks doing the same exact thing as mine. Aj came back with a bewildered look, "This can't be good. We allowed something to drive a wedge between us, yet our Marks glow."

"I guess that's the reason why the map called us out. Something is happening."

"Or someone is pulling the strings. Wanting us to..." Aj trailed her voice off, "Someone is planning this. Someone who has been close with us all these years."

"Then that means someone powerful enough to control the map," Twilight was already thinking of someone, "But who would stand to gain from us breaking up?"

"The same person who killed my animals," Applejack snarled, "We have to find out who it is."

"Yes, we shall," Twilight agreed.


	7. VII

Fighting For Her: Chapter VII

-Aj-

We teleported into Twilight's house. She flashed a few spells from her horn so no one could listen in on us, "Whoever this force is, is trying to divide us. Even way back when to the Blast, they were working," she crosses her arms and looks to Aj with the most serious face, "That day. What happened?"

Aj closed her eyes and looks away angrily, "I can't say," she says through gritted teeth. She wants to, but what ever it is, she really can't say.

"You have to, Applejack!" Twilight balled up her hands to pump get fists in the air, "Someone has been keeping watch over us all these years. But it chooses now to make it's first move. You have to tell us who was responsible for the blast? Why do you only remember?"

"What would it take for you to let it go?" Aj growled, "I know that Honesty shouldn't keep secrets. However, I can't say this one. It's very hard to explain without telling you."

"God Damnit, Aj! Equestria could be at stake. Equestria's balance could rest on what you know and you won't even tell us who told you to keep the secret."

"It Was You Guys!" Aj blurted out. It surprised all of us. Even me. I didn't even know that, "All five of you chose me to remember because you knew I would tell the truth at the right moment. This wasn't in the agreement," she gripped her head, "Besides, whoever is pulling the strings hasn't met us yet, have they?"

"Silver Apple," Twilight sighed. She knew that Aj was speaking truth, "Is she safe, at least?"

"Perfectly," Aj gave a smug smile, "The magic you let me use was put to good use."

"Magic?" Twilight looked at her confused. Aj's smile grew a little bigger, "Aj, what's behind that smile."

"All of you," Aj looks around, "We need to head to Apple Acres."

-Dash-

We stood in the backyard of the Apple House. We looked out at the apple orchard that was being cleared of all apples. Apple members were sidekicking trees to knock the apples of their branches into baskets below. Aj stood there for a moment to absorb the sight before us.

Apples. The strongest of the Earthers. Their very DNA was changed over time to be very strong. So to be surrounded by so much raw power was both exhilerating and scary. If Apples wanted to, they could take the town. All one hundred and forty-seven of them.

Twilight has run DNA tests on them and has found nothing. There aren't any genetic markers to be found to explain the Apples. What's even more confusing, is the fact that every generation descended, is stronger than the last.

So that would make Aj one of the strongest in all of Equestria. It made me look back at her. She had an evil toothy grin. The thing she wanted to show us must be good for her to have that face on her. That's when she decided to speak.

"APPLES!" she booms with a strong voice. It caused me to flinch. The echo traveled through the hills of the trees. Apples started filing out into the empty lanes in between the lines of trees. The ones too far away to hear were brought to attention by those closer to us. After a couple minutes, all the Apples now looked up at us, "CLEAR ACRE! ONE HOUR!" she commanded in a loud strong voice.

Since the ripping of get family, she's taken over things on Apple Acres. Each Apple Clan flocked from all over after what happened. Most left to go back to run the satellite Apple Farms. The ones that stayed, couldn't bare to leave.

"Acre clear! One hour!" the Apples repeated to each other as they moved quick. They finished their trees before loading the baskets into wagons scattered across the fields. When the wagons were loaded, an Apple each pulled their wagon into the Barn. When that was finished, they all started walking up towards the house.

"Come," Aj takes a hand of Twilight's and Pinkie's into hers and pulled them along, "Come!" she giggled like a little girl as she soon let them go once we all started to jog behind her. An jogged all the way to the outskirts of the Apple Acres.

The train tracks were crossed over the river that ran through on the other side of the fence. We were almost a mile from the Main House. All that could be seen was clearing beyond the shrubs growing near the fence.

Aj moved to the fence corner and leaned over to whisper something. After she whispered, my hip started to tingle. It was a very familiar tingle. I look down and lifts my shirt to push the corner of my pants down a little. My Cutie Mark was glowing.

The girls, aside from Aj, did the same to look at their glowing Cutie Marks, "Follow my lead and say your full name," Aj said before raising s hand to the corner post, "Applejack: Honesty."

"Twilight Sparkle: Friendship," Twilight raised a hand to the post.

"Rainbow Dash: Loyalty," I close my eyes as I raise my hand.

"Rarity: Generosity."

"Fluttershy: Kindness."

"Pinkie Pie: Laughter."

The corner peg got instantly sucked into the ground. Right when it did, the Earth rumbled under our feet for a few seconds before stopping. A square in the grass matching the corner phased out and revealed stairs leading down.

"This way girls," Aj steps aside and extends a hand to the stairs. All of us were reluctant to go. She rolled her eyes and groaned, "Should I go first?" she places a hand on her chest, "I'll go first," she gives a smug smile before heading down the stairs.

We reluctantly followed her. The stairs went straight down to a white marble floor. The walls of the staircase were black with twinkling stars. I see Aj hit the bottom and then look up at us as we finished the last stretch of stairs. Aj moved into the room on the right. The room on the right had pulsating glows coming from it. It made me even more curious.

As we filed in, we all stopped and froze at the sight before us. The room was white and a single light in the middle of the ceiling lit the entire room. Large, almost hologram like, versions of our Cutie Marks hung from an all white tree. The tree looked old and ancient.

"Uh, Aj, what's up with these?" Rarity pointed at the tree.

"These are the Elements of Harmony."

"What?!" we all said in unison, "What about the Elements of Harmony in the forest?" Twilight continued.

"I'll tell you a little secret," Aj's evil grim came back, "They're fakes meant to look and act like the real things."

"What happened that day, Aj?" Twilight turnre serious again, "You have to tell us."

"I know I do. It's why I'm showing you guys this," Aj kept smiling, then turned sad at the thought, "The story is very sad and it will take me some time to tell."

"Well..." Twilight grew concerned for her friend.

Aj closed her eyes to breath in and out slowly. When she opened her eyes, she looked at us, about to speak.


	8. VIII

-Aj-

"It's name was Slither. She ran Equestria into chaos. Like Tirek, she sapped powers of all magical creatures. Even we Throanortiums. All the Princesses didn't know what to do with this new enemy. Slither took the powers, but remained elusive. She didn't even state what she wanted until it was too late.

Slither never revealed herself in the day. It was at night and on nights when our defenses were at their weakest. As though she knew the inner workings of all of us. It baffled us on how she could remain under our radar, no matter how hard we tried to find her," just staring out telling the story brought me to tears because of how it ended. I paused for a second to manage my sadness.

"It's okay, Aj," Dash said in a comforting tone, "Take your time."

All I do is nod before continuing, "Applebloom during the time had become obsessed again with finding our parents. She couldn't let it go. She became so obsessed. I saw her going down a path I couldn't follow.

Then the day of the Blast," my voice turned dark, "That very morning. A woman came into town. She wore an all black suit with a white Cobra mask. She came out in daylight; started stealing everyone's magic," the girls gasp. Not wanting it to be true, "Everyone's," I confirm the truth. They know it to be true if I'm saying it, "Twilight," I look to her. She stands straighter, ready to receive what I was going to tell her.

"You and the other Princesses ordered me to lead the Apples in trying to save as many as people as possible. As we were setting up to clear, our White Trees went ablaze. You wanted to help with that first, but she needed to be slowed down so we could help the people she's hurt. Your battle shook the Earth. She was just so strong. I came back to see what I could do to help. She had you ask downed. She was draining the last bit of your magic.

When she looked up to see me, she stopped. She froze in place and tensed up. It was like she was afraid of me. I demanded that she tell me who she was. Without hesitation, she took off her mask and it was..." I choke up and looks down to clear my throat, "It was my sister."

"Ah Shit!" Dash exclaimed as everyone's face went into shock.

"WHAT?!" Twilight shook her head, "But How?! She's a Throanortian! She can't have magic! How did she get magic?"

"There's an answer to that," I look down, "The suit she had on drained your powers and stored them into her suit."

"Did you find out why she needed magic?" Rarity asked.

"I did. She wanted to resurrect our parents. She says she had found where they were buried. She wanted them back so much, that she became distorted. She thought that was the way she could meet them," I explain, "Then she told me something that made me change the way I looked at my sister. She said that in order to resurrect the dead, one needs to sacrifice an innocent soul. Two parents, two souls.

With her new found magic, she summoned Granny Smith. Our grandmother was bound and gagged. Blindfolded even. Granny Smith was going to be get first sacrifice to bring first, our father, back into this world. 'Granny had already lived her life,' she justified her actions. 'Our parents have had their lives cut too short.' I couldn't allow her to kill Gran tony. So I readied to fight, but Applebloom was sick of talking. The one spell that I will never forget, but will never say aloud. It killed Granny. All I could do was think about killing at that point.

I went for a blow, but she used magic to stop me. She wanted me to wait. She tried her summoning spell, but it didn't work. A silver blast washed over Ponyville. Applebloom's magic faded and I gained control of my body. Before I could move in, a silver figure formed in between us.

It was Silver Apple. One of the spirits living in the White Trees. She came to blame Red for killing off her family. Burning the rest if the trees to the ground. Luckily the Apples were to save at least one. Her.

Outraged, Silver wanted Red's soul for compensation. In addition, the mind wipe of everyone in the town. The spirit world must remain an absolute secret. Red was going to reveal it. Another grave mistake my sister had made on that day. Silver moved faster than Dash to grab Red. They both faded out of existence. What was left behind was Red's suit and a small silver ball of energy. The suit released all the power it had stored within itself. You Princesses got your powers back like everyone else.

The ball of energy spoke. It told us that there will be a time when you all will need this story to be told again. Something evil was going to come back. So I was chosen to lie, so I could withhold the truth until that time. I now believe that it is that time. Twilight was right. Someone is out there playing their game. They're lying in wait for our weakest moment. A time when we are least prepared.

When that day comes, I feel like it's going to be a repeat of last time. Someone close to me turning out to be the bad guy."

"After all of that," Twilight spoke, "You still never explained what happened to Big Mag."

"During that time, Mac wanted to move on to another place. So I sent him on his way. He didn't want to be found, so that's when I fitted his disappearance into the story," I explain, "I cannot tell you because he made me swear not to tell anyone.

Soon, Silver set off a forget spell. She wiped your memories, but it was my job to give you new ones. So I gave them to you. But now, now you know the truth. My sister was behind all of it," I started to tear up again, "And now... I will never see my siblings ever again. That's why my family came. I had lost Granny, then Mac, then my sister. With chasing ghosts, the last of the main Apple line became the last few?"

"Few?" Twilight looked at me confused, "Who else is still part of your main line?"

"Braeburn," I look down so my tears didn't stain my cheeks. They just fell straight to the floor, "First cousin and my Aunt and Uncle. His parents. We're all that's left. But it still doesn't hurt as much as losing my sister the way I did."

"You have been carrying around this weight for ten years," Pinkie frowned before going in to hug me tight, "How you've stayed so strong, I will never know. Having to bare all of that burden all by yourself."

I hug her back just as tight, "It's not as easy as one thinks," I admit, "But it's okay. You all knew that only one remembering would be hard, but it was the only way it made sense. An Apple has to remember about everything Apple anyways."


	9. IX

-Dash-

We decided as a group to bring this information to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The still reigning Princesses. We waited anxiously in Mane Hall. Twilight was in her office writing a letter to the Princesses. It had been almost five minutes without a word between any of us.

I looked over at Aj. She had her arms crossed with a scowl plastered on her face. She looked away from the group as she sat back in her chair with her feet on the table. It was clear that she was lost in thought, thinking about her sister most likely. It took a lot for her to tell the story. Now thinking that she has made her own burdens, ours.

That's not true at all. We all just want to help. That's when Aj slammed her feet back on to the ground. As she did, her hands slammed still on the table. She had sat forward and gasped before clutching her shirt over her heart. It caused all of us to gasp and flinch out of shock.

"Something..." Aj pants, "Is coming," as she spoke, Twilight came out of her office in a full sweat. It looked like she had seen a ghost.

When Aj and Twilight locked eyes, Twilight frowned, "Aj?" Aj stood without a word and headed toward Twilight. The purple skinned girl stepped into her office so Aj could go in. When Aj was far enough in, the door closed and locked.

"Wh-wh-what the fuck was that all about?" I shot up from my chair with confusion in my head and anger in my heart, "What else isn't being said around here? I hate having secrets. Especially with the Element of Honestly having all of them. It doesn't add up."

"Just be patient, Dash," Fluttershy tried calming me down, "They will tell us when they're ready."

"Fuck That! Apparently, I've been waiting ten years to hear about something. I'm already done with waiting. If they won't tell us anything, I'm outta here. Deal with it yourselves. I have the Bolts to run," I headed towards the door. When I grabbed the knob to turn, the Earth started to shake.

Instantly following, the sound of thunder and stone cracking came from behind me. I quickly turn around to see that the map had been spit into two. It's two sides lay slanted over it's base. The map wasn't glowing anymore, either. It was as dark as Onyx.

'Did I cause this?' I think to myself. I thought not when red goop started erupting out of the middle of the broken map. As the goop formed a familiar human form, Twilight and Aj came out of the office to look at now filling out red figure.

By this time, I knew who it was. Her hair and eyes were unmistakable. Her large bouncy hair and orange eyes. The red goop started to fade into a naked Applebloom. She panted and looked over at Aj, "Apple Orchard Apple."

"You girls get involved and I will kill you myself," Aj said in a very dark voice. So much seriousness in her voice. We all knew she wasn't kidding. She would have our heads if we intervened in what would happen next, "So, they let you come back, sister."

"No. Just Loyalty decided to follow the lead of Honesty and not live up to it's name," AB looked at me, "I want your Fate. So I'm going to kill the one you love."

"Huh?" Aj looked to Red in surprise.

"Oh, you haven't told her," Res chuckled, "Then I guess she will never know," Applebloom charged at Aj.

Aj moved quick to meet up with her sister. They interlock hands with such speed and strength, that wind pushed hair back. They pushed against each other before the ground started to crack under them.

"Your friends will fall for letting that Silver take me into the Spirit Realm," Applebloom growled.

"You won't live beyond me," Aj moved fast to flip her sister on to her back. The collision cracked and shook the Earth below.

Applebloom turned into a red blob and floated up over us. She formed back into her humanoid form, but was still red goop, "I will not waste anymore time here. I am free. I will be back," Applebloom shrank into a tiny red bubble before popping out of existence.

Aj roared in anger and picked up a broken half of the tabled map. She let it drop and break into smaller peices. Luckily she didn't throw it, even though we all know she can. She just needed to get rid of her initial anger energy. Aj snorted and ran her hands through her hair before stopping to think, "What if this is the reason why the map was acting weird. It knew before hand that things would get fucky with us. Then this," she beckons towards the table, "What if it's a combination of someone fucking with us, and the map just knowing. After all Twilight, fifteen years since this place was magically built. You still don't even know how or why this came to be. It just exists," Aj gasps, "The tree."

Aj ran out of the room as fast as she could. With me being the only one able to follow her on foot, I followed behind. When we got outside, she used her super strength to launch herself, house high into the sky. She lands back down to jump again. Every landing created a small crater.

I had flown overhead to keep up with her as she bounded towards the Macintosh Hills. Knowing where she was going, and to save time, I caught her under her arms in midair, "Woah!" she struggled, "Put Me Down!" she hated flying, I knew that, but didn't care.

"We'll get there faster if we flew!" she flailed her limbs, making it hard to carry her, "Fine!" I let go of her.

With the sounding of thunder, and the cratering of the Earth, Aj landed on all fours. I quickly land next to her, "Cool landing."

She growled to her feet, "You dropped me?" she was angry.

"You were struggling so much and I knew you'd be fine. You're a strong one."

She snorts and runs forward towards the now closer Hills. Throanortians are always so strong. I watched Aj and marveled at the raw power she possessed. Something unique about get that makes me love her even more.

I use my speed to catch up to her. Within a couple minutes, we made it to the Hills. Aj started climbing a rock wall to a cliff. A hundred feet, she free climbed to the top. As if not tired, she started to sprint with an evil smile on her face, "Beat Ya To The Farm!"

My eyes widen and I start flapping my wings faster, "You Know I'm Faster Than You, Jack!" I call back.

I wound up beating her to the farm, like j knew I would. When we got to the farm, I knew that playtime was over. We were here on a mission and Aj knew that too. When we got here, her smile faded and she became very cautious. She looked around as I followed her around to the back of the Farm.

The jungle of Apple trees greeted us. Aj slowed her speed down to a slow walk as she entered into the trees. I land at the entrance to follow her in. The trees stood so close to each other that their roots broke the ground and randomly wound together. It took special footing to follow her. Aj however just knew where to step to make her walking seem flawless.

She lead me to a clearing with a single white tree. It's rainbow leaves almost glowed. I gasped at the sight. The beauty of it. It's sad that I have forgotten what these trees actually looked like. All I did was wait for Aj to do something.

And she did.

Aj pulled out a small vial of a transparent gold liquid from her pocket. She pulls out the cork, '[insert cork noise here]*' and pours the liquid into the grass. A few moments later, silver liquid started to flood around the tree. It moved towards us as it started to collect itself into a humanoid figure.

She greeted us with a smile, "Where were you?" Aj seemed almost annoyed when she asked. Her smile faded and directed hurt eyes at Aj.

"I was with the little ones. Where else would I go? I know I can't leave outside the forest."

"You know what it does to to you every time you go," Aj stepped forward. Her anger softened into sadness. There was a deeper bond between the two that no one knows about.

"I know you care, but it's for the future," Aj looked like she was going to ask a question. The silver being frowned and looked down knowing the answer already, "I have two," she says in a small voice. Aj stifled a hurt groan, "You have a future that will flash."

"You'll be able to talk to her, right?" Aj shrank back a little and looked down.

"Don't worry, I'll know what to say. I know she misses you terribly."

"Applebloom got released," Aj said as a part of just normal conversation.

"I knew I couldn't hold her forever."

"You knew that Dash would try to be less loyal?"

"I knew that the Mane Six would waiver. Now that you have, you will now pay the price for it."

"When she finds you, I want your count already at zero," Aj sighed, "She shouldn't be able to have any access to the Younglings."

"As the Last of the First, I have pledged my life in continuing the line. The Younglings will bring forth the start of the New Era for Apples. As you know, you will be it's mother. Mother of the Future. I will make my peace. Soon, you will have to make yours as well."

With that, she melted into a liquid pool before sinking into the grass. Aj sighed and turned around with hey head hung low. Her vision was focused on the ground before her feet, "We have what we need. Now we just have to wait," her voice choked on the sadness that hung from it.

"How long do we have to wait?" I ask. My wings fidget on my back in anticipation for the answer.

"Not too long. Hopefully long enough to lockdown the town and the surrounding cities," she started to quickly walk out if the forest. I follow closely behind; almost stepping on her heels.

When we cleared the trees, she pointed, "Go Ahead! As Fast As You Can!" she ordered, "Tell Twilight To Lockdown The City!"

Without hesitation, I blasted off into the sky. I flapped my wings hard to gain as much speed as I could. With all of my training over the years, it was so easy to fly faster sooner. After a few seconds, I broke the sound barrier. A loud boom along with a rainbow explosion followed me.

I was close enough to Ponyville to see the city was scrambling around. I open my wings fully instantly and stopped before falling towards the ground. I angle my wings to catch the wind and fall diagonally to Ponyville. I land hard at the fountain in the center of town.

Twilight was giving orders to people as they rushed passed her. She was in full Princess mode as she pointed and commanded. The people followed and obeyed, "Dash!" I stiffen when Twilight's focus was on me with a finger pointed directly at me, "I need you to keep an eye in the sky. Everything is being Shutdown. We know Applebloom has the knowledge to steal magic and she apparently escaped wherever she came from. So make sure everyone is getting all things locked up. We will never know when she will strike."

"Funny, Aj pretty much wanted me to tell you the same thing. To lock down the town. Where are all the other Princesses?" I add.

"Getting their castles in order before coming here. If they leave at all," she then looked around, "Where is Applejack?"

"She told me to fly ahead to tell you to start locking down the town. But you already started doing it," I shrugged, "Kinda makes new feel like I wasted a Boom over here."

"At least you're here. Now go grab the Bolts. Keep them in the skies."

"Give me an hour and the deed will be yours, Princess," I give a shallow not before taking off.


	10. X: A Life For A Life

-Aj-

As I launched myself towards Ponyville, I aimed myself for home. That was the only thing on my mind and I had to get there as fast as I could. I may not be as fast as Dash, but having super strength does come in handy. Let's me run faster and top speeds of almost a hundred.

Currently, I was in mid jump. My strength allots me to be able to clear a half mile in a single bound. I fall back down hard enough to crack the ground beneath me. I saw Apple Acres in the distance. People were crowding my orchards. There were animals swarming the trees and grass.

I growl and starts running again. When I get fast enough, I start to jump. Each jump getting higher and longer. Within five bounds, I cross the fence over into my lands. Another jump landed me at the back of my house. The Apples were being bombarded by people trying to find a safe place for their animals.

There was so much shouting and arguing going on that it drove me insane within seconds. I clap my hands together once. Hard enough for the loud clap and an explosion of air to quiet the crowd. They held their hands over their ears; afraid that I would do it again.

"What The Hell Is Going On In My Orchard?!" I shout.

"Twilight sent them all here," Braeburn stepped forward from behind all of the Apples. He stood only second, now current tallest of the family. Big Mac being the tallest if he was still around, "She's working on clearing the town. You should go see her."

"Come with me then," I take his hand and pulls him along, "I'm guessing she's going to want the Apples for something. I need my second with me when she gives the command."

"Is the tree safe?" he stops and grips my hand to stop me, "Is it safe?"

"Of course it is," then it his me, "Wait," I frown and takes my hand from him. I pull back away from him, "How do you know about the...?" I scoff and gets into a fighting stance, "If you want the tree Red, you will have to win in Trial by Combat."

Braeburn smiled evilly before slumping over. A red oozing figure climbed out of his back. When it jumped out, Braeburn fell unconscious on the ground. It landed in front of me before solidifying into the figure of Applebloom, "I will take your mind before you can land a single blow."

"Not if she has anything to say about it," I smile when I see Silver Apple's ooze building into a human form.

Red turns around, "There you are," she said with a low growl, "I'm finally back and ready for round two."

"How did you get back here?" Silver growled back.

"Where you sent me, it was a prison. All I had to do was find The Key. I found it, but I need your strength. Everyone's strength and I will take it."

"You're still weak from coming back, so you can't even take me on," Silver's hands elongated into blades.

Red's arms turned into gooze tentacles, "I can sense you're weak too. You're time is almost up. So all I have to do is fight and both of you will then fall."

Red spoke like she knew something. I look to Silver, "Silver? What is she talking about?"

"When I die, you will gain all of my powers, but it will put you in a deep sleep for a week. Your body will need time to be able to adjust to the power. So she'll be able to kill us both," as she spoke her sadness formed to tears, "I should have told you sooner."

"Don't tell me this is your last time?" I grow angry.

She just looks to Applebloom, "You didn't have time to claim more than one soul. Everyone has learned to deal with emergencies like this."

"I know my sister won't kill me," she turns to me with an evil smile.

"Don't think I won't," I say calmly before taking a step forward. I lunge hard from the second step to send me into a spiral. As I flew towards my sister, as expected she banked right to dodge my attack. Silver lunged as well, Applebloom got the better of her by jumping high up.

Applebloom forced a land on Silver's head. The landing forced the ground to give way to the impact. Silver turned into a pile of goop as Applebloom sent a fist down into the goop. The blow made my heart skip a beat. My energy felt drained.

I stood there frozen as Applebloom pulled her fist out. Along with it, a small jagged grey glowing crystal was gripped in her hand. With the raw power she had, she crushed the heart.

I growl and scrunch my face as I move as fast as my drained body could. Applebloom moved faster and kneed me in the gut. I fall to my hands and knees; trying to get the breath knocked out of me back. Before I could recover, I felt a hard kick into my gut. I get flown far over a few houses before I crash into a house. My body broke through the walls and was forced through the second level floor. I landed on the first floor, right into a glass table.

I felt the shards of glass cutting into my skin. I slowly get to my feet. Dizziness set in and I falter back down to my hands and knees. The front door of the house in the other room was broken down, "I know you're in here sister," I hear Applebloom laugh, "The Spirit World has made me stronger than you. Silver didn't know what she was talking about."

I grab the biggest shard of glass I could find before crawling over to the couch. I sit myself up and leans against the foot of the couch. I sat on the floor and waited for my sister to come into the room. Her twisted smile grew bigger when she saw me, "I bet you're feeling it. The draining of your energy. The disorientation. You will soon fall under, and I will finally have my vengeance."

"You killed Granny and Silver sent you to hell. You're the one that will fall," I struggle to stand, "You're still blind to things that I have been seeing for the longest time."

"There is nothing more for you, sister," sadness gripped Applebloom's voice, "You will be my first step in controlling the world. May the Realm be as unforgiving to you as it was to me."

I knew she would make the first move. It got me ready. She leaned in and charged at me. As she did, I leaned in as I moved the shard of glass in the middle of my chest. I close my eyes and twists my body so I jump forward. I turned my body upside down as I floated forward.

Something dragged itself across the tip of the jagged blade. I land on my back as a wail of pain echoed through the house. I sit up sluggishly to see Applebloom holding her chest. Orange blood fell from the long gash running down her chest. She was on the ground writhing in pain.

"You see," I pant. I started to really feel my body wanting to go to sleep, but I fought it for as long as I could, "You're still not smart enough to know how to beat me."

All I could do was crawl over to her. She sat up as I moved closer to her. When she sat up, I shoved the blade right into her chest. A gargled scream made me flinch.

I couldn't fight it anymore. I needed sleep. If this is it, then at least I know my friends will save Equestria without me. I fall on to my stomach and slips into sleep. The last thing me hearing, were the screams of pain from my sister.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Hello readers, Box Person here. I would love to hear from any of you. I would love to have feedback on my story so far. It would be a great help for me in writing. I write for you guys, so it would make sense to hear from all of you. So PM me or leave a review. Criticism good or bad will always be accepted. Thank you .


	11. XI

-Dash-

There was an air of silence that had befallen the town. We had gotten back into our normal routines over the last few days. All of us aside from Fluttershy. She is at Apple Acres tending to Applejack.

Applejack was in a coma-like state. Twilight thinks that Aj is under a magic spell. Twilight started to study hard and long to try and figure out what was going on with. It had been three days and Twilight couldn't find anything yet. She will find out what's wrong with our dear friend soon. I know it.

I sat in my office at Wonderbolt headquarters. I was sitting back in my chair, thinking about Aj. She had slain her sister. I can't imagine how she will feel when she wakes up. This was on everyone's mind, yet we didn't address it. Twilight saw fit for everyone to wait for Aj to explain.

It's what made this town tense. Aj, the Sister Killer. That's the only thing that whispers seem to be focused on. Not Aj saving everyone from a repeated history. Aj is a hero and it will be known. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are finally coming down. They'll be here later today to know what happened.

It's going to be a very hard story to tell. Especially since it all started with me. I shouldn't have been so selfish. I should have waited. Fate, all the same, went the way it went.

My train of thought was interrupt by a series of knocks at the door. Fluttershy instantly made her way into my office. She looked so sad and that made me nervous. I stand. She looks at me, "Aj is awake."

I was confused at her statement, "Then why do you look sad about it?"

"She wants to still take a few days to fully awaken her body. It's sluggish and weak at the moment."

"That still doesn't explain anything really."

"She only wanted you and I to know for the time being. She doesn't want too many people seeing her this weak."

Then it clicked for me, "And you wanted people to know?"

"She grew angry with me when I suggested the idea. I think something happened to her when she was under. Something is definitely different about her. So prepare yourself for it," she hardened her face before turning to leave.

"Wait up for a second Shy. I need to make a call," I pick up the phone on my desk and presses seven.

"Commander Dash. Lovely to hear from you again," the arrogant voice of Flight Air spoke.

I sigh and rubs the bridge of my nose with two fingers, "Yeah, thanks," I say already annoyed, "Listen, do you think you can run things for a few hours? Something personal came up and I need to check on it."

"Mind telling me what it is? I bet I can help."

"I do mind telling you. It's classified."

"Oh, I see. Big bad Mane Six girl can keep things confidentiality," he says sarcastically.

"It's true. I have that power. And even if I didn't. it still wouldn't mean it would be any if your concern," I snap and slams the phone back on it's holster, "Okay," I breath, "Now we can go, Shy."

I follow around my desk as Fluttershy walked out the door. I follow her out of the Headquarters, out to Cloudsdale. The bustling city if clouds always looked so cool to me. A city sitting on clouds. One of the many magical things about Equestria. Mostly Pegasants lived here.

Knowing this city so well, I take off into the sky with my eyes closed. I spin as I start fly forward to give myself an added boost. I angle my wings so I could fly through the city without having my eyes open.

At the right time, I let myself fall. I open my eyes to see myself falling passed the clouds and down towards Ponyville. Angled towards Apple Acres. I looked behind me to see Shy struggle to keep up so I slow down for her. She catches up and we float down towards the orchard. The Apples were sad. You could see it on their work and on their faces. With their Leader down, they didn't seem to have the drive to want to do their jobs.

I land on the balcony of Aj's room; as did Shy. We go in through the cracked door to see Aj sitting against a corner in her room. She had her arms propped up on her knees. She looked like all the life had been drained out of her. Her skin was pale, her eyes dark and sunken in.

All she wore was a sports bra and Capri cargo pants. The pants were low cut and showed that her Cutie Mark had turned black. Something was definitely was wrong, "Took you long enough," she snorts.

Fluttershy was right, this isn't good, "Why do you want me here?" I say with the same hint of poison in my voice.

"The others will try and fix me. They'll try to figure out a way for me not to have to live with the apparent power that I possess. It'll be out of their norm. I want to wait until my week is up. So the deed is sealed."

"Something tells me that you have a plan with these certain powers you have," I cross my arms.

"What heroes you see on TV, will one day be a possibility now. Now since there is a living vessel once again. But for now, I will bide my time."

"What's it with you two?" I look at both of them, "Not directly answering my questions."

"You two are the only ones that can fix me. I need time to be away from. everyone. I need my mind back," she hugs her knees and pulls them in so she could bury her face into them.

That's when I knew why she was bitter. She had just killed her sister only two days before. She is still getting over it, "It's your sister," I go to sit in front of her as she looked back up, "Did Luna talk to you about her when you were under?"

"No," Aj sniffles, "Luna didn't visit me at all."

I sigh and shakes my head, "I can't imagine how you must feel about all of this. First, having to hold all of this a secret. Then it coming back to haunt you."

"The first thing she has ever spoken was my name," the memory brought her both sadness and happiness, "She didn't speak until she was three. But she would follow me around like a lost puppy. Who knew that my little sweet innocent sister would eventually turn into a monster. And that I," Aj choked up, "That I would..." her lip quivered.

"I know it's hard, but there was nothing more you could do. She became lost. Beyond saving. You've done all you could as a sister. Just be glad that Mac wasn't around to see this. Where is Mac? He should know."

"No!" I shake my head, "I can't tell him. I won't tell him," Aj sighs, "He's somewhere at the edge of the map."

"He'll come back soon, right?"

"He will come back when he finds what he's looking for," Aj goes back to burying her face into her knees.

"Hey," I smile and scoots a little closer to her. It got her to look back up at me, "How about all three of us do actually disappear for a while? Like, off the grid," they both looked at me with surprised looks, "Only for a couple weeks. All of us have lost our siblings. It's hard to go through it."

"Good souls, gone bad," Aj seemed to have sunk deeper into get sadness, "I can't leave. Not for that long. The farm needs me. The school will need us as well."

"Applejack!" I say firmly. That got get attention, "You just had to go through the horrific experience of killing your sister. You can afford a couple weeks off. Hell, you could take the rest of the year for Fuck's sake."

"I don't need time, I need to work," Aj struggles hard to try and stand up. She was clearly too weak to get up, so she slumped back up against the wall.

"You see? You can't even stand up. You think you're gonna go back to apple bucking then? Or go teach agriculture?"

"You don't have to treat me like a child," Aj crossed her arms and looked away. I chuckle at the irony. She realizes what she did and quickly unfolded her arms, "Shut up," she tries to hide a smile."

"I'm pretty sure that Twilight wouldn't mind us leaving for a few weeks. I think she'll understand why you won't tell her."

"No, she wouldn't," Shy finally spoke, "You know how she is. She would want an answer. Taking Aj away right after she wakes up? That's not going to be suspicious," she wasn't wrong, just not fully right either.

"She'll understand it as us knowing what it's like to lose a sibling. Twilight will understand that Aj will need some time away."

"Uh, girls," Aj said in a small voice. We look to her to see her with a slight blush, "Mind if I get some help up? I have to pee."

Shy and I giggle before going over to grab an arm each. We help her up to her feet. She's heavier than she looks. I guess muscle is heavy. The thought got me staring at her abs. They were better than mine. Six foot four, one-eighty, doesn't seem like much when it's sitting down. But pulling it to it's feet, took the struggle of two people.

I blushed when she stood up. She was so close to me. I then noticed that she was blushing too. She was looking at Fluttershy. Fluttershy smiled and averted her gaze to blush too.

Oh...

I grew sad. I didn't realize that Aj was interested in anyone. She never really showed it until now. I guess she just kept it on the down low. I hold back my sadness so it doesn't show on my face. I really thought I would have had a chance. I guess I waited too long to and now, I must wait longer.

"Thanks girls," Aj says before slowly making her way into the bathroom.

"Dash?" Shy whispers and comes closer to me, "Do you think Aj likes me?"

"Why would you think that?" I asked knowing the answer. I just wanna see what she has to say about it.

"No reason, just curious is all," she blushed a little more. I'm thinking she likes Aj back. Maybe Shy would make a better girlfriend than I. Maybe it's for the best.

"Well, if you like her," I couldn't believe what I was about to say, "You should tell her. For her, honesty would be best."

"You know what, I think that would be best too. I just hope that she isn't straight," Shy giggles a bit.

"Spaghetti is straight until wet," I smile and shrugs, "So just find out what makes her blood boil. What gets get hot. But if she does like you, then all you would have to do is ask," then it hit me, "What happened with Discord? I haven't seen him in a few weeks. You two have been dating for a few years now."

"He's back in his dimension," Shy became sad. Tears welled up in his eyes, "We broke up."

My eyes went wide, "And why didn't you say anything about this sooner? You've been dealing with this heartbreak for how long again?"

"Almost a month," she crossed her arms and looked away, "He was cheating on me with some Gryffin girl. I found out about it when I came to his house. She had her mouth around his cock."

"I'm so sorry," as I went to hug her, Aj was stepping out. I heard the door open and the sound of heavy footsteps.

"What's with all the hugging?" I heard the blonde asked.

"Fluttershy and Discord had broken up," I look to Aj as I still hugged Shy. I knew what her next question would be, "He cheated on her."

"That Dick!" Aj blurted out by mistake. She instantly clapped her hands over her mouth. We waited a few moments of silence so we could hear any movement.

Our dumb luck; the back door opens and a single pair of footsteps came inside. They hurried to the stairs and rushed up them in three bounds. Down the hall the steps came and there was Braeburn. His shaggy dirty blonde hair hung down to the bottom of his shoulder blades.

He looked at Aj with such relief, "You're awake."

"Ah, shit..." Aj groaned, "Yeah, I'm awake," Braeburn rushed her and pulled her into a tight hug, "Easy, Tiger. Still a little weak."

"Oh! Sorry, sorry," he pulls back and places his hands on her shoulders, "You okay? What happened? Why did this happen?"

"I'll explain what happened, just give me time. I still need to recover from it," Aj looked down.

"Hey," Braeburn uses and hand to lift her head back up. Aj was trying not to cry. It was so clear in her eyes that this whole ordeal is really taking its toll on her, "What you did, not many others would have done. You put the fate of Equestria before anything else. You did the right thing."

"Then why do I feel like such shit?" Aj's lip quivered; her voice wavered.

"Because it was at the cost of someone you loved," Aj whimpered and just leaned into Braeburn. Even despite her size, she was still dwarfed by Braeburn. Her face buried itself into his chest to let out tears. Braeburn hugged her, making sure that it wasn't too tight, "It's okay now. It's okay," he rubbed her back to try and soothe her. All she did was cry harder.

For the first time in my life, I saw a side of Aj that I know is rare as it is. Her crying in front of people. I almost was convinced that her skin was as thick as steel. But at the same time, what other condition would she be in. Taking the life of her sister. It's something that I know I couldn't do.

"The team really misses you. Why not we have an Apple Day?" Braeburn suggests.

Aj sniffles and she wipes the tears from her face. I saw a smile break through her sadness, "I think that would be best, but me being awake I want to keep a secret for now. I don't want anyone else to know I'm awake yet. I'm not ready to be answering so many questions."

"How long do you need?"

"What day is it?"

"It's Thursday," Braeburn replies.

"Give me until Monday. I need that time to rest and just be alone," she pulls away from him, wiping the rest of the tears from her face.

"That, I think we can manage," Braeburn smiles.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Thank you to "Op", "FoxGirl", and the other reviewer for your feedback. I'm glad that you guys like it. I will keep it up. So keep reading for more._


	12. XII

-Twilight-

It was time. I waited in my office at home for them to arrive. When the clock struck ten, two women walked in. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Celestia wore an all black pant suit. Luna wore an all white pant suit. Both walked in and as always, I sensed their magic. Such power from the two sisters. I hope one day they I would be at their level.

They came in with irritation plastered on their faces. I stand from my desk to greet them, "Princesses," I dip my chin.

"Princess," Celestia dipped her chin back in response. She then crosses her arms. She wants to get right into business, "What kind of magic is strong enough to alter memories? Alter the memories of the two most powerful beings in Equestria?"

"Those are questions that you would need to ask Applejack," I say with a frown.

"From your report, you say she's in a coma?" Princess Luna asked.

"A magic induced coma. Her body is changing to be able to handle the power. Think of it as her battery has been over charged and isn't at full function. The sudden influx of power made her body seize. That's all I could do study on. The Apples won't really let me come to study until Aj is better. They want her to rest."

"Do you think that they would allow us two to come see her?" Princess Celestia's face softened a little, "She had bore a secret like this for so long, to protect us all. Then again, she protected us while we hid in our castles."

"This was an emergency," I started, "You had to make sure your people were safe first. Tirek made us learn to do that. She still did stop the problem before it started, at least."

"And she deserves thanks for it," Princess Luna smiled, "So let's go stop by."

"Let's talk to the Apples first. They may be hesitant," I come around desk to walk up to the two princesses. I let my magic flow and an explosion of purple light, instantly brought all three of us to the Orchards of the Apples.

Down the hill were fifty Giants surrounding two people sparring. The crowd of blondes and redheads cheered on the competitors. It was an odd timing to be doing fun. Usually this is the time for harvest, so they should all be at trees.

The Princesses and I walk down the hill to the crowd. One by one, they all fell silent to look at us. The two sparring stopped to look at us as well, "What are you guys doing? Aren't you supposed to be working?" they all looked guilty of something. They all had the same secret they didn't want to share. Then it hit me. I started to look around for Aj. I was too short to see over all the tall people.

They took advantage of that fact by starting to swarm around us. As they did, their eyes started to glow orange. Their faces turned blank and absent. Us princesses clump closer together in fear. I still realized what this was, "Their under some kind of mind control now," I tell Celestia and Luna in a soft tone.

"You're presence is not needed Princesses. The one you seek, is very so weak. Yet this girl is still whole. Let her rest. Answers will come in time," they all said in unison.

"Can we at least see her since we're already here?" Princess Celestia demanded with her question. They all fall silent at the question. Their silence was answer enough, "Okay, fine. Just let us know when Aj is ready."

"Your concern for this girl is admirable. She will be made known of this when she awakens," we all dip or chins and I flash us back to my office.

"You must get to the bottom of this. I fear that this power is dark, yet I felt such ease. Such peace," I look to Celestia confused, "It's a power more ancient than I am," she looks to her sister, "Maybe our parents would have known what it is."

"It could always be something new," Luna suggested.

"It wouldn't be this strong off the bat. New magic would still take a lot to work. Especially at that level. There's how many Apples? Sixty?"

"Fifty-four," I state since I already knew the number, "And that's not including their families or children. Fifty-four Apples that work on the farm. They all have a resistance to certain magics, but that one was very old if it can take their minds," I cross my arms, "I really will see what else our Element of Honesty is hiding. I feel like she knows more about magic than she let's be known."

"Then it better be getting done," a green and purple portal opened up behind the two sisters. They hug me before going through the portal. It closes behind them. I was left with having to figure out how to get Aj to reveal secrets about her family. I didn't even think that they had access to such magic.

-Fluttershy-

I watched in fear when Aj's eyes rolled back into her head. How instinctive it was to slip into the minds of her family. When, the princesses left, Aj's eyes returned to normal and she seemed even more drained. She slouched even more in her chair with a sharp exhale.

Her brow furrows as her eyes close. She rubs her temples with the tips of her fingers, "Ugh!" she groaned and rubbed harder, "Remind me to never do that again."

"I don't even know what you did or how you did it," I say with fear in my voice.

"I wanted them to defend me. To stop the princesses from seeing me. My mind just slipped into theirs. I saw the world through their eyes."

"Mind control?" Dash now had a worried look in her eyes, "You can do that now?"

"I guess so," Aj's eyes close tighter and she groans again, "Apparently it brings on headaches."

"Or maybe you just overdid yourself your first go," I suggest.

"Maybe, just maybe," she nods and sighs.

"What the hell was that all about?" Carmel asked. Her hair was blonder than Aj's. She even almost matched Aj in height and muscle.

That's when we noticed a few members of the Apples were still shaking off the mental loop their minds went through, "I'm sorry everyone," Aj tried standing, but couldn't. So Shy helped her up, "I don't know what happened. My mind just did something like an almost instinct. So I all for your patience until I regain my strength. Then I will talk to Twilight about all of this."

"Then you go rest," I hear the deep voice of a familiar voice. The family turned around and made way for the giant of a man. Looming a head taller than Braeburn at the height of Seven-foot three.

His green eyes locked with Aj's when he was a few feet away. Seeing him sent her to straight tears.


	13. XIII

-Aj-

All I could do was cry at first. I held my face to try and catch my tears. It was useless since my tears flowed like rivers. Then anger set in. I had already accepted that he was never going to come back. Yet he was here. My heart couldn't handle it, "Aj," he says lovingly. I move my hands to look at him, "It's me. It really is."

"No!" I shake my head, "You shouldn't be here! You left!"

"I did leave and I'm sorry," he looked down, "When I caught word of what happened here, I had to come and check up on you."

Suspicions arose that made me feel like his words were false, "Why care now, huh? You left to go with your little girlfriend. What happened? She didn't need you anymore?"

"No, I came to see you," I shake my head, "Yes I did.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" I shout and ball up my fists.

"Hey, hey, hey!" the large man takes a step forward. I take a step back into my chair. I stumble and falls hard into the chair. Hard enough for the chair to give out under me.

"Ah!" I Yelp when I felt my ass hit the ground, "Just stay away!" I look at him through tear filled eyes, "You're not going to come back like this."

"How was I supposed to come back then?" he frowned as I started to scoot back away from him; off my broken seat.

"Not at all!" I get to my hands and knees to sluggishly start crawling away, "You chose her over me!"

"No, I chose my sanity over you! She wasn't a bad person!"

I grew angry at his words. It fueled me to stand up by myself and turn to him, "She wasn't a bad person?" I say hoarsely, "She was a spy! She needed to know about Equestria's secrets! And you were telling them to her!"

"Throanortians were hunting her people for sport. She needed to know how to make it stop."

I gasp, "So you knew? You knew about what she wanted and you helped her anyway?"

"Yeah, I helped a person in need. If someone was hunting us Apples, wouldn't you go looking for them?" I was about to speak, but he kept talking, "Yes, you would. I know you would. You would go to the ends of the Earth and beyond for the killings to stop. She was only doing just that."

"Why didn't she say anything to The Six? We could have helped before she had to go back."

"You know why?!" the man takes a step forward after he shouted, "You know that she couldn't trust anyone!"

"Yet she trusted you enough," I growl, "The largest Throanortian around."

"We fell in love. I chose to go back and help her," he calmed his voice like I did, "It didn't take away how much I love you. My sweet little sister," I close my eyes to hold back more tears, "I still came all the way back home to see you. You're still my number one girl, Aj. I left because I knew you were strong enough to run things without me."

"Why didn't you say that? This entire time I just felt my family become so small."

"You jumped the gun before I could explain. You were so dead set on her being a bad guy, you-!" I didn't let him finish.

I quickly go to him and hugs him as tight as my strength allowed, "I've missed you so much Big Mac," my tears finally started to fall again.

When he hugged back, I broke deeper back into tears. My heart felt such relief being able to hug my brother again, "I've missed you too, Aj. I didn't come empty handed by the way."

"You didn't?" I sniffle and looks up at him.

"Come with me," he pulls away and takes my hand. The family moves aside when starts to he pull me along. Up the hill and into the house we went. Inside the house I heard the sound of just laughing. Young kids, laughing at someone funny said before we entered into the house.

"You really think that Dad would let us do that?" a boy laughed, "He would kill us first before we climbed that."

"We're Halflings, I know we can do it," I hear a girl's voice coming from the kitchen.

Knowing my way, I follow the voices to the kitchen and sees a set of twins. One boy, one girl.

What they looked like sent new into shock. They had white hair littered with rainbow dots. Something that is very familiar. Their eyes are what face away that they were Apple descendants. Their eyes were so green, they looked like they were glowing. Their skin was magenta in colour. The most interesting thing about them were their extra set of arms each. Four arms to the each of them.

I look up at Big Mac again with wide eyes, "Who are they?"

"Aunt Aj?" I hear the boy's voice. I look at the boy, "I'm Aurora and this is my sister, Borealis. We're your niece and nephew."

"These are your...?" I point to the kids as I looked at Big Mac. He smiled and nodded. After he does, I go to the table that they were sitting at, "I'm guessing that they came after?" I say with Mac behind me now.

"They just recently turned eight. Maroon and I got married the year prior of their births," I heard the smile in his voice, "They just turned eight a few months ago."

My anger and sadness was now slowly being replaced with the love for my new family members, "Aurora? Borealis?" they straighten their backs and smile bigger, "My neice and nephew. What of their mom?"

Big Mac just looked up. I look up too, to see a woman clinging to the ceiling. She was purple with white hair and rainbow dots. What made her stand out even more were her four arms. Her skin was a darker purple than Twilight's. She drops down without making a sound and stands. She only stood to my boobs. It made me blush a little when she walked up close to me, "Applejack," she dips her chin.

I look into her eyes. Gold diamond shaped pupils looked back at me. All I could do then was shrink back. Despite all that I've said and done to her, she still gave my brother a family. Gave me two members of Apples. I can't even look at her. I felt so ashamed now of how I treated her. I should have listened. I would have been there for my brother at his wedding.

"Your brother still spake highly of you through all these years," she says with a small smile, "The kids wanted to see you, so they tagged along."

"I should have listened," I still frown, "You were only trying to help your people and I have said things."

"Then listen to me now. You're a fighter. A protector. You saw me as an enemy. You were trying to protect your people. At the time I was angry, but I've learned that you were doing the same thing as I was," I just look down out of sadness, "My people are safe now because of you," I gasp and looks back up at her for an explanation, "If you hadn't pushed me away, I would never have had to move back home with Big Mac. Some of the Throantians recognized your brother as the brother of Applejack the Fierce. They grew scared when I threatened to bring you down their and they fled. Because of who you are, you indirectly saved a nation."

"If I'm so popular, why haven't I heard of this?" I tried to wrap my brain around being feared.

All she does is smile, "Didn't you pay any attention? You are feared by the few that make you popular. You don't know how popular you are because you're surrounded by people you're already used to telling you that you did a wonderful job. But you still have enemies that won't come forward because of who you are."

"Yeah, you're a total badass!" Aurora exclaims.

"Hey!" Borealis punched her brother so hard in the arm, he fell out of the seat, "Mom said no cussing!" she points down at him.

"You didn't have to hit me!" Aurora shot right to his feet.

"Mom said I could," she crossed her arms.

"Dad said it's okay to cuss," Big Mac's eyes went wide before looking at his wife.

She crossed her arms and he was in trouble, "They're eight years old, Mac!"

"You-!" she shook her head, "No more cussing," he looks to his children to say.

"Awe, c'mon dad!" Aurora whined.

"You heard your mother. It stops. Now," Big Mac said sternly. A wave of fatigue hit me and I faltered. Before I could fall, Big Mac caught me by pulling me into a hug, "It's okay, I gotcha."

"I gotta go sit down," I tell him as I regain my footing. He helped me over to a kitchen table chair. I sit with a heavy sigh, "I hope that this tiredness wears off soon."

"Why so tired?" Big Mac asked as he sat in the seat across from me. He knew that it was because of what happened, he just doesn't know the story. So I took my time in explaining it to him. My story only made him sad. The ending made him feel as lost and as empty as I was. When I finished, we all sat in the kitchen not wanting to break the silence.

"My Aunt," Borealis broke the silence with a sad voice, "She used to be good, right?" she looks at me with darkened eyes.

"Yes," I respond, "She used to be the sweetest," I smile a little, "So happy, but she started wanting something that lead her down a bad path. She got lost and I couldn't find her again," I sniffle, "She was lost before we lost her."

"Don't worry Aj," Big Mac says, "You did all that you could."

"Yet it still wasn't enough. I still couldn't save our sister, Big Mac. I hate being the one who killed her. The disappearance of our parents caused her to disappear too," an idea hits me. I stand, "Call for Twilight," I say looking at Dash, "Let her know that I'm awake.

"What about you wanting time by yourself?" Dash looked at me confused, "I need to talk to her."

"About...?" she rolls a hand in the air; wanting me to hurry and answer.

"I want to run it by her first," I start heading to my room.

"And where do you think you're going?" Dash calls after me.

"To my room," I give a sarcastic curtsie, "So excuse me. I have to leave."

"Aj!" Dash shot to her feet, "What is the matter with you?"

"I killed my sister! That's what the matter with me is! So excuse the fucking shit outta me that I'm not all happy!"

"You're starting to make keeping secrets a pattern. It's not like you."

"I'm not keeping any secrets! I'm just waiting until Twilight hears about it!"

"If she says no, you wouldn't be telling us! You'll be putting us in the dark again!" Dash gets in my face.

"I was protecting you!"

"No, you weren't! You just didn't want to the Apple name tarnished! A thousand years! Ancient royal line! I get it, you're better than us!"

"Twenty-nine years I've dedicated my life to serving Equestria! Twenty-fucking-nine! You know me! When have I ever thought myself better than anyone?! Hell, you're better than me! You can fly, for fuck's sake! What do I have? An orchard of apples!"

"An orchard that feeds multiple cities," Big Mac steps in to try and diffuse the situation, "And this isn't even the only Apple Farm in the country."

"Stay out of this!" I hiss at Big Mac, "Can't you see us sorting this out ourselves?!"

"Hey now," Shy speaks up too, "He's just trying to help."

"I don't need this," I shake my head, "I don't need this from any of you."

"Just tell us what's on your mind?" Dash hardened her face, "Please?"

I sigh and closes my eyes for a second, "With this magic that I've obtained, I'm scared. I don't want these powers," the air turned stale with silence. No one knew how to respond, "Controlling people's minds is a scary thought. Being able to seize control of people's bodies and minds like that. It felt freeing," I look at Dash, "It's what makes me afraid of them. I don't want to go down a dark path like the evil we have fought. Getting a taste of the dark side and wanting more."

"If you do that," Big Mac came up to me and set his hands on my shoulders, "You'll be giving up what rest remains of the First Apples. There has to be someone there for the Sapprolings. Silver was the Last of the First. Now her duty will fall on you. Especially with the stake of-!"

"Yes!" I cut him off. I didn't want them knowing that one family secret, "I know what's at stake. I just don't think that it should have been me. You should have been here," I start tearing up again, "You were the one that was supposed to be getting the powers."

"Silver's powers lost would have still resulted in her dying," I look down and a few years fall from my eyes.

Big Mac moves his hands to my cheeks and lifts up my face so I would look at him again. He gave a smile, "You did what you had to do for the greater good of Equestria. If she didn't die, who knows how many others would have lost their lives. It's hard to have that burden to bear, so I can't imagine how hard it is to have the power you have. Also knowing the cost was to get them."

I lean back into my brother's chest to release my cry, "I should have found another way," I sob harder. Big Mac hugs me tight and tries to quiet me, but I just kept crying.

"There was no other way, Aj," Big Mac says softly, "She was going to kill so many people. On top of the one she has already claimed," my knees buckle at the thought. His hug kept me from falling, "It's okay. it's okay," he rubs my back.

"I just need to be alone," I struggled to say through my tears, "Go show the kids the Orchards. Actually, I'll show them myself," I look to the children, "With me, you will follow. You have Apple blood running through your veins. This will always be your home now," I say in a low voice, "Welcome to the Capital by the way," I then smile before heading towards the back door.

"Should I still call for Twilight?" Dash asked.

"No, it's fine now," I smile at her, "I'm sorry for getting so worked up. I'm still working on trying to get better."

 _ **[Author's Note:**_ I just want to thank the people who reviewed my stories. It means a lot knowing that my story is good. So thanks for the feedback. _ **]**_


	14. XIV

-Aj-

We stood next to an Apple at a tree. She was showing the twins how to Applebuck. One strong sidekick to the trunk of the tree sent the apples to the ground. On the ground was a green tarp surrounding the tree. In one quick grab, the tarp was pulled from the tree.

"And that young Apples is how you get that done," she smiled big as she started picking up the excess apples that had rolled off the top.

"I wanna do one!" Aurora exclaimed, "Come on, Tart! Can I please do one?" he got all excited and fidgety.

"Sorry, kid," I say, "This takes training and this is only your first day here at the Acres."

"How old were you when you started Applebucking?" he turned around to ask me.

"I was five when I started," I cross my arms.

"Five? Younger than me and you did it," now his voice turned whiny.

"That's because a year before I was trained. It's also not the same with you and I."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a half-breed. Half the strength of an Apple, so you would need to work twice as hard," my words started to cut him deep, "Every Apple here has taken their training. You'll be no different."

"Half-breed?" he looked at me with sad eyes.

"Don't treat it like an insult. It's what you are. There's nothing you can do about it other than accept it."

"I wanna be a full Apple," his lip quivers and tears well in his eyes.

"Apple blood runs in your veins. You're Apple enough," his frown instantly brightened into a smile, "Besides, you're my brother's kids. Someone has to take care of you two," my brother swatted the back of my head, "You see how he treats his own sister," I felt a little of my strength come back. I was getting happy. I turn around to punch him in the chest. He catches my wrist and pulls me into a bear hug.

I yelped out in pain when pain struck my Left ribs. He instantly set me down, and when he did, I falter to my knees. I clutch my left side as I tried to catch my breath. It was getting very hard to breath, "Aj!" Big Mac falls to his knees. I couldn't respond in account of my breath being taken away at the moment, "Applejack!"

"Can't...," *wheeze*, "...breath," I struggle to say.

"Is it still in the cabinet?" I knew what he was asking and I figured out why, so I nod, "I'll be back," he jumps back to his feet and runs off behind me, "Make sure she stays calm," he ordered to someone.

A hand was placed on my back and my peripheral vision caught Shy. Her being here really did help keep me calm. I knew I had to, but my body still wouldn't calm itself. For the next few moments, seemed like a forever if agony. I started getting lite-headed due to the lack of oxygen. When I felt myself starting to pass out, I felt a hand starting to rub a cool gel on the side of my face.

The hand was large and strong. My cheek started to tingle a bit as the hand kept rubbing, "Come on, Aj," I hear my brother say. My mind was going dark, so his voice was getting distorted. I start leaning right, slowly falling. A body leaned against mine to support me.

My mind then started to wake back up. The pain in my ribs started to lessen. That's when I knew, the serum was working. I felt even more tired all the while, "Rest," I say softly to the body next to me, "I need... *sharp inhale* rest."

"Come on then," the body next to me was Big Mac's. He stood up and pulled me up. As on instinct, he hugged my waist tight and one by one, my legs wrapped around him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head into it.

Sleep had really taken it's toll. I think I was going to slip back now. Back to the lands if my dreams. The last thing I saw was Dash and Fly about to follow us back inside. They were stopped by the other Apples. I knew why and thankfully they did. I just got my brother back. I wanted to spend time with him.

He carried me all the way inside, into my room. He lays me down on my bed with a smile. When I was all set, he sat best to me on the edge of the bed, "Head Apple still needs to be tucked in every night, I see."

"Shut up," I give him a weak punch in the arm, "If I wasn't so tired, I'd kick your ass."

"Thankfully for that. I don't think that kicking my ass in being number two was an accomplishment."

"Coming from someone who isn't Head Apple," he and I both shared a much needed laugh. After a moment, I just looked at him. He looked at me, "So we're good, right? As far as Dot and I go?"

"Her people cherish their families. She's wanted the kids to come here to learn about being an Apple for the longest time," he grew sad and it was because it was his fault.

"What held you back?" I sit up in the bed and swings my legs over to sit next to him.

"You did," his response sank my heart, "I knew you were mad, but I didn't think that you'd want me back. But when I heard about Applebloom, I had to come home."

"Well I'm glad you did," I smile and hugs his arm, "We need to stay together now, more than ever."

And with one word, he agreed, "Eeyup."

-Twilight-

It was time to open the school for another school day. For me, I'm always the first one here. So the school was quiet and empty. I went inside and headed towards my office. On my way to the office, I started to sense something dark. A dark energy. It started to pull me down the corridors.

I followed it to the basement doors, "Of course," I roll my eyes, "Always the basement," I sigh and opens the door. The stairs led down to emptiness all around, which confused me. I swore I felt a dark presence here.

Shrugging it off, I just go back upstairs. As I went back upstairs, I heard the front door open and close. Someone came in and it made me feel uneasy. Making caution, I silence my steps. The steps came closer until around the corner came Dash. I was so relieved it was her until I noticed her face. It was grim. She had something on her mind.

We walk up to each other, "Dash, what's wrong?"

"It's Aj," my heart sank, "She had woken up a couple days back," my eyes went wide at she said, "She wanted me to keep it secret for a week.

"Why tell me so soon then?" I step towards her.

"She's starting to keep secrets. It's not like her and as her friend, I'm worried that she's going to do something stupid," Dash crosses her arms.

There was something that was bothering her and it was more than just worry, "What else is it?"

"It's nothing. I'm just worried about her. You need to talk some sense into Aj. She's not being herself and it's scary," I smiled when I saw her body tense as she spoke. She liked Aj. I couldn't believe that she liked Aj, "Why are you smiling?"

"Because it's the Aj you fell in love with that's being different," she grew even more tense that I figured out her secret, "You're worried you might lose her. You won't. Secrets she may keep, but Aj is still Aj. Look at what's happened in her life in the last decade. She's hurting and doesn't want others to be brought into her pain. Just let her heal. Be there," I go to Dash and takes her hand, "Let's go check up on her."

"Wait," she pulls away from me, "You're not shocked that I like Aj?" she asked nervously.

"I saw the clues, but it didn't click until just now. She is a perfect being. Physically, she's built like a tank. Mentally, she's very sharp and perceptive. Strength and smarts makes on almost invincible. She's also prettier than most people here. So it just makes sense that you like her."

"Well, don't tell her," Dash looked down to try and hide her blushing.

"I won't need to. I think that you'll tell her soon yourself."

"I don't know about that, Twilight. She kinda already has her eyes set on Shy," that was shock to me, "I think Shy likes her back too," Dash's saddened at the thought.

"Just give it time. You're a better fit for Aj than Shy is," the blue-skinned woman looked at me for an explanation, "Shy may have grown up, but she's still too much of a saint. Aj I know likes a person who can fully fend for themselves."

"And what if you're wrong? What if Aj and Shy do fall in love? Fall so deep they can't get out?"

I shrug, "It's hard to answer that one. It hasn't happened yet, but still give it time. Now, let's go see about Aj."

Using magic, I teleported us to the back of Apple Farm. There wasn't an Apple anywhere to be seen. It made the Orchards quiet and drained of energy, "Where is everyone?" I look around the fields before heading inside, through the sliding glass door.

"It's not like an Apple to not be working at the crack of dawn," Dash was as lost as I was.

When we entered the house, I almost ran into someone. It was an Apple. All of the Apples were inside. They were silent and waiting. There was tension in the air, "Guys?" I asked softly. When I did, they all looked at me, "What's going on?"

"She wanted just one week," an Apple steps forward. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. His eyes then shifted to Dash, "One week. Was that too hard to ask?"

"Aj is going to snap. You guys aren't seeing things clearly," Dash defended herself.

"No, you're not seeing things clearly. She needs rest and you won't give it to her. Now the princess is here to question her."

"All I want to know is what happened between Aj and AB. I know Aj killed her sister, but I have to know if I can figure out how Applebloom got her powers."

"Aj doesn't want to speak," she growled, "So go away!"

"Aj is my friend and I haven't seen her since before the fight," I started to get angry, "So I would like to see her."

"As her family," Braeburn walks up to me, "We will protect her. She is in a very delicate state and your questions will wait until she's rested. And as our boss, she has given an order. We will follow through on it. Even if that order defies you."

"Even with me being a princess?" I say through gritted teeth.

"Even with you being a princess. We all know that you won't do anything to us. You don't want to lose Aj as a friend. So if you don't mind, leave us until the week is out," Braeburn points to the door Dash and I.

I roll my eyes and snaps my fingers. I was instantly teleported into Aj's room. It was dark and smelled like cinnamon as always. I look to the bed to see a large glowing silver cacoon laying on it. Big Mac was sitting on a rocking chair next to the bed sleeping.

"What the hell is that?!" Dash blurts out. Her exclaimation had startled Big Mac awake. He looks around with sleepy eyes. After a few moments, his eyes fall on the cacoon on the bed. They go wide with shock.

"Big Mac, what happened?" I looked to him, "Wait, Big Mac?" I just realized that it was him as he stood to take a closer look at what's on the bed. I rush to him and gives him a big hug.

A second later, his huge arms hug me back, "I still don't know what's going on," he says.

Two soft chimes came from the cacoon. We all look at it to see it slightly glowing. Soon after- one-by-one- Dash's Cutie Mark flashed into place. Then mine flashed into place above Dash's. We all looked confused at that just happened.

"Get the others," Big Mac places a hand on my shoulder.

I knew what Others he was talking about. I lost my right hand to press a button on my bracelet. A purple green circle faded in above me. Within moments, Rarity and Pinkie flashed into the room. Another moment passed and Shy came rushing into the room. The still open door made it easier for her to get in.

Before anyone could speak or move, the cacoon chimed again. This time, thrice it rang. Three Cutie Marks flashed in vertical Ascension of Dash's Mark and Mine. The cacoon started to slowly melt down. It wrapped around the figure of Applejack. When it did, energy seeped out of all of us. Including Big Mac's. The sudden drain of energy sent us all to our knees.

What energy we had left, we just stared at the figure in the bed. Aj had a silver body with gold hair. Thin lines marked her closed eyes. Her body still glowed and she still slept.


	15. XV: A World Away

-Applejack-

I was floating in space. No planets or stars near by. I looked around unable to move. I was scared. My heart raced, "Aj?" I was able to look left to see Princess Luna.

"I'm stuck," I grunted and struggled.

"Because that is what you're chosen for yourself," the Princess takes a slow walk up to me.

"I don't even know what this place is, so how could I get myself stuck in it," I scowl at her.

"You still haven't figured it out. With me standing right in front of you," I gasped. I was in the dream world, "There we go," I smiled.

"So why are you here then? What's going on out there?" I managed to break free of my invisible chains. Gravity slowly pulled me down to the invisible floor Princess Luna stood on.

"I had just pulled out of the dream world so I could sleep myself; so I was still shaking off a long night of magic use. That's when I felt a sudden shift in this world. I told my sister and I know she came straight here. I came into the dream world because I was told you were in some kind of magical coma. So I'm looking at things on the inside," she explained all of this and it all made sense, just didn't make it any less crazy sounding.

"There's not much here. I've just been stuck until you came along. What am I to do here? It seems like I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Well, what happened?" All I could feel was the sadness at the answer, "I know it was the only way," she says.

"I didn't want to, but I had to. With the last of the energy I could. One lunge. One scream," I closed my eyes and takes a shaky breath. I remembered my sister's scream. So much pain she felt as she died, "I will never forget it."

"I heard that your magic tree died as well. You have its powers now?" I nod. I had been gifted with tremendous power. Power, that I'm so scared to use, but I wanted to use it, "How you got them shouldn't hold you back. I can sense it on you. All your raw power that's now changing your D.N.A."

"My sister died for this power," I look down, "I didn't want things to go the way they did. All your sister did was banish you. My sister was banished then killed when she escaped. She's not coming back," I whimper and tries not to shed the tears that wanted to fall.

"Your sister tried taking your life," she takes a step forward, "You're a good soul and her's-!"

"You think that my life is worth more than my sister's? Do you no know how important a little sister is? Oh right, you don't. You're the little sister," I cut her off to growl.

"You're a little sister as well," she fights.

"True, and I have a little sister. Or, had...," I sadden a little more.

"I love my sister just as much as she loves me," I scoff and shakes my head, "What now?"

"An older sibling loves the younger more than the younger loving the elder. Watching them grow up from the small babies they once were. Helping them when they're in trouble," memories of Applebloom and I flashed around us.

I smile at one certain memory. It was a video of me teaching my sister how to Applebuck. She messed up on the technique, not being able to knock down any apples. She had fallen and started to cry. I went to her side to sit with her. I had slung an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"You're a good sister," Luna walked up next to me to watch the memory loop, "She had forgotten that of you."

"No, she had forgotten that the dead must rest," I sigh.

"She has made her choice. You tried your best, but if you didn't kill your sister, many others would have lost their lives."

Her statement sent another wave of anger through me, "And you think that's supposed to make me feel better? My sister is still dead all the same. No matter the reason. Someone I've watches grow up then turn into a monster. I wouldn't expect Nightmare Moon to understand," she gasped and was instantly hurt at my words. Good. That's what I wanted to do to her. Hurt her, "Lucky for you, your sister didn't decide to execute you. I was forced to kill my sister."

She bites her tongue on what she really wanted to say, but still spoke all the same, "I know you're angry and I'm here taking some of it, but you still need to see that you saved countless people before one could die."

"Mt Grandma Is DEAD! GONE!" I shouted, "SHE WAS THE FIRST TO FUCKING DIE!" the cosmos that surrounded us started to waver, "One Person Died Because Of Her!" Luna looked around and started to back away from me scared, "The Pain Of Losing A Sibling Is Hard To Shake, Luna!" the reality shook and warped, the more and more I sunk deeper into anger.

"So you think that your sister's life is worth more than an entire country's?" her question I couldn't answer. All the same though, my rage toppled over.

All around me started to shake. Luna took a few steps back from me when I let out a massive roar. As I kept letting my anger out through roars, the stars started to get brighter and brighter. I quieted myself to take note. The stars grew too bright and I covered my face.

-Twilight-

We all managed to get enough strength back to stand. Still lost for words as to why this happened. It was something that I was going to gave to figure out. It could be dangerous, "Is everyone okay?" Shy asked.

"No!" Dash exclaimed, "I just got my energy zapped by someone who's unconscious. Like, what the fuck are we supposed to do with that? It's our best friend who sapped our powers. Sounds to me like history is going to repeat itself."

"Dash, don't be so hasty!" Rarity yelled, "We don't know what just happened!"

"Which is why my sister is inside her mind," Princess Celestia's voice startled us. We all turn to look behind me to see her. Her hair flowing and billowing like always.

"She's where?" I shiver at the question for some reason.

"Aj is sleeping, so Luna is going to see what's going on inside of her head," Celestia explained.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Aj roared as she shot up into a seated position. Her eyes open and glowing green. Rage radiated from her body as a light flashed from Aj. Luna was forced out of Aj's body and landed on the ground. Luna was shaking and coughing from what ever trauma racked her body.

Aj sprung out of bed with such speed. Celestia was knocked down to the ground with Aj on top of her. Aj reeled a fist back. It was going to be a death blow to the chest of Celestia. I knew the strength she had and I knew that she had a lot of it. Before I could move, Dash used her super speed to tackle Aj off of the Princess.

"Aj!" Dash pinned Aj to the ground by sitting on her waist and pushing her wrists to the ground. Aj sat up and forced her arms around the waist of Dash. Dash started to scream because Aj started to give her a bear hug.

I used my magic to try and get Aj to let go, but my magic wasn't affecting her. Aj still was crushing the life force of Dash. Luckily Big Mac was here. He picked up Aj and pried one arm off Dash. Dash fell to the ground and gasped for air. Aj elbowed Big Mac in the face, which caused him to drop her.

Aj looked to Big Mac. Without missing a beat, she Applebucked. One clean sidekick to the side of the head, the collision of foot to head, sent a small ripple through the room. Big Mac was sent through the wall. She panted a few breaths before falling to her hands and knees, "What was the worth, you ask?" she growls before looking to Luna.

Luna's coughing had stopped and her shaking had died down. She rolled to her side to look Aj straight in the eyes, "That's an answer you must look for."

"But why ask?" her voice was sad.

"It was something you are struggling with. I only asked it aloud," Luna gave a weak smile, "You have been gifted with such power and you are wondering if you're worth it all. You are, you just need the right person to tell you," Luna glanced at Dash.

"I didn't want any of this," Aj shakes her head, "I don't give a shit who tells me what it's worth," as Aj spoke, Shy flew outside, through the hole in the wall to go check on Big Mac.

"Just remember who you are and you will be back to normal," Luna shivered and held herself.

Aj heaved and dropped to her side. Still, she remained. Motionless, she was, "Are you okay, sister?" Celestia goes to Luna and pulls her sister's head into her lap, "What happened?"

"She's stronger than Tirek now," Luna coughed.

-?-

Galaxies sat still in space. All green humanoid children floated around. They played and laughed when they chased each other. A few were playing with a ball made out of pink energy. It was fun to watch them play, despite us losing Silver.

I sat on a pink cloud I had made. I floated above the children to watch them. My smile faded when a soft cool breeze blew through. The children stopped playing and looked up to me. Their faces turned grim; knowing what's coming. In anticipation of it, they form four groups of three. They stood erect in triangle formation.

I stood on my cloud. Pulling myself up with my staff. My ribs hurt badly, so it made my standing slow. When I fully stood, I looked up to see a star starting to glow brighter. As it did, a small dark mass started to grow from it. As it did, it morphed into something. It was something coming closer to us slowly. I noticed what it was and was shocked.

"It's so tall!" I look down at the kids, "The new Silver is a human. A very tall human," I look back up at it. The human came into full view. She was unconscious and now hovering in front of me. Tall, blonde, freckled. Clearly an Apple. I was more of amazed at how tall she was. I snap my fingers. When I do, a pink tape measure strip pops into existence. It stretches itself out to measure the Apple, "Six foot, Seven inches. Very tall for a woman," I looked at her face in more detail, "Very pretty, too."

"Ugh, why not just as my to marry you," she says in a disgusted voice before opening her eyes.

"Oh," I blush hard, "I'm sorry miss. I didn't mean to offend you."

She sits up into a seated position before dropping her legs to stand in front of me, "Don't worry about it. Just tell me about this place. Clearly it's of some importance. I keep coming back to the stars."

"Well, I know you're an Apple. My name is Aster. These are the Sapprolings," I look down to the kids still standing in formation before looking back up, "I'm a First Apple as well. I'm Silver's mate."

"I thought she was the last one. Everyone does," she was starting to get angry already. Hotheaded like a Pear.

"It was the only way to protect us as a whole. If I die, she does too. No matter where, when, or how I die. But if she dies, only her will die."

"That's not fair!" She snarls.

"It was decided when we had the young ones. There's no point in having both parents gone from their lives. Now you're the First of the Last instead of Last of the First."

"So what does that mean for me?" She asked, now less angry.

"It means that you're going to have to decide wether or not to step up. You have had the calling of a hero on your life. A death not of your own, shouldn't stop you from answering the call. Until you're ready, I know there will be loads to teach you."

"There's nothing to teach me. One, I already know what powers she's had. Two, I don't need a teacher. Clearly everything had already been handled. You're watching over the young ones, and I'll be out in the real world saving."

"It's not only that, that you have to know. There's the History of Apple Magic," I got her there. I knew she would want to know of that. It's the only thing that she doesn't know about the Apple family.

"I will come as often as I can. You will tell me as much as you can," I smile when she said that, "In return, I want you to decide on two Sapprolings. They will train with me. When I am ready, I want them to come to the Mortal World."

"The children must know of my world, just as much as I need to know this world."

Her demands I could meet. If that meant me being able to help her through her journey, then so be it, "Deal," her and I shake hands, "Silver has told me a great deal about how well you treat my descendants. Your cousins and aunts."

"Not my brother," she becomes sad and looks down, "I was awake a few minutes ago and in a fit of rage from something else, I kicked him through a wall. I don't even know if he's okay. My attention was on something else before I passed out to come here."

"I'm sure that when you get back out there, you can check on him."

"Maybe, if he'll even talk to me. But, my physical body is so tired. Think I can hang out in here until I feel fully rested?"

"Sure," I grow a huge smile, "You'll love it here. We'll even get you into the sparring pool. You'll learn in the next few days to hone what you know," as I spoke, the children had started to float up and surround us, "Welcome to a world away from home. I still haven't learned your name. Out of all these years."

"Applejack," she smiles back at me, "You can call me Applejack."

I and one of the children gasp, before looking to each other, "That's my name!" she exclaimed and giggled.

"So I guess I knew your name all along," Applejack blushed."

In that case, you can call me Aj. Everyone at home calls me that," she dips her chin.

"That, we can do," I nod.


	16. XVI

-Twilight-

It was sad on what had been decided. The Celestial Guards loaded Aj into a rectangular metal box. Aj is a possible threat. With her new powers being so powerful. They're going to keep her contained like this until she wakes up. Then try to talk to her into letting them train her.

Big Mac was okay. With being an Apple, one is very strong against physical attacks. Even a full blown kick to the head from another Apple. All the same, it left him still in pain. Shy became wrapped up into tending to him. I was still trying to talk to the sisters into changing their minds, "Aj didn't need to be cooped up like a criminal. She's just in so much pain from killing her sister. Just let her rest at home and I'll watch her."

"You had your chance. She drained you and your friends of your energy. She did something to Luna, and she just kicked her brother in the head. Whenever she wakes up, I don't want anyone around when she does," Celestia explained.

"I have a lot of power too, yet you're not locking me up," I snort.

"You're not dangerous," Luna said in a sad voice.

"How is Aj dangerous?"

"Her power comes from before me," Celestia starts to explain, "An ancient magic that is rumored to come from the Earth itself. Raw magic. I don't know anything about it, other than the fact that it is as strong as the Earth is old. Our father told us a tale of two clans. The first Throantians. Earth Throantians. Before the magic line of Throantians began."

"So I'm guessing there's not even a book in theories about these two clans, is there?" I ask of them. They shake their heads and I sigh.

"When she wakes up," I place a hand on the metal imprisonment and looks through the small window to see the resting face of Aj, "She won't be happy. She may try to fight. How are you prepared for that?"

"We'll have her in a room with only calming enchantments," Luna responds, "When she wakes, we will try talking again."

-Aster-

It had only been half a day and Aj is already proving that she knows what to do. So smart, must be the reason in why she's Head Apple. She really loves the fact of flying. Using her telekinetic abilities to soar through space.

We wind up taking her to a planet. This planet was the dream land of someone sleeping in the world outside. We landed in a forested area so the locals don't see us. Like Luna, we can travel through dreams as well. This was the dream land of a small girl. The world had bright and off colours. Grass was blue, skies were green, and trees were red. A land that has become one of my favorites.

I watch as the tall blonde looks around at the red Pine Trees. She was entrapped in awe of the imagination. She goes to a tree and places a hand on its trunk, "My sister and I would play games that made us feel like we were on another world," sadness gripped her words, "Now we will never be able to go back."

"In time, thinking of your sister won't bring you so much pain," I say as I walk up next to her.

"I will see her again," she inhales slowly and deeply and smiles, "I will see my little sister again. She will be there," Aj looks to me.

"Be where?" I ask.

"In the lands beyond the dreams. She and I made a promise once," tears start to form in her eyes, "If the other goes, we will meet each other in our home."

"You think that her soul is somewhere?" I look around at the surroundings.

"Yes I do, but I just don't know where. I know I'll figure it out when the time comes," Aj takes her hand off the tree and sighs heavily.

"You're not going to do something stupid, are you?" I raise a brow.

She sighs heavily again, "I don't want to, but my path is chosen. If something stupid I may do, then something stupid must have a reason in why it must be done. Until then, I can't say if I am or not."

"Try not too, okay?" I smile, "You're too important to do something so rash."

Anger struck her again, "Too important?" she says in her regular voice. It dripped with anger, "Who decides whether or not someone is important?"

"Fate does," that response diffused her rage instantly. She looks to me with a confused look, "Fate has deemed you worthy to gain these powers. Your sister's death is to prove to everyone and yourself that you will be worth more than this world."

"I didn't want this," she gestures to her silver body, "All I wanted was my sister back and now..." she turns away from me and the children to stifle a cry, "Now she's gone for good."

It then clicked. I knew how to get through to her, "So?" she whips around to look at me with hurt eyes, "Your sister is dead, but you're not. You don't need to fear what you have gained because of what you had lost. I've watched my entire family die off over the years. Yet, I know that it's the future I must look to. You can't truly live until you know that," she opened her mouth to speak, and I just simply put a hand up to stop her from speaking, "The pain I know is fresh, but you still need to know that you need to not be chained by your sins."

"Have you ever killed a relative?" she breathed.

"No, I haven't."

"Then don't tell me to just get over it. Killing the same thing that I swore to protect. I went back on my promise. Now I'm being punished for her death by becoming a monster."

"What defines a monster? Powers? Intentions? Looks?"

"Someone large, ugly, and frightening," she sniffles, "I'm all three."

"Large, yes. But not ugly or frightening. If you were all of those things, I don't think your friends would be your friends, now would they?"

"I forced Luna out of the dream world," she says with a brand and dark tone.

I gasped at her words. It was nearly impossible to do, "You did what?"

"I was angry and I wanted her out. So, I just sent her out. She made me angry and I just felt so much energy exploding out of me."

"If you have that kind of power, then she now fears you. Your weaknesses are few, while your powers are many. Your body is probably now being transported to her castle. So when you wake up, don't be surprised."

"My friends won't allow that to happen. They won't allow me to be prisoner of them. I've done nothing wrong," she seems to shrink back; not believing the her words.

"If she hasn't convinced your friends that it's for your safety and everyone else's."

"I'm not a fucking threat. Luna was just pissing me off. I wanted her to stop, so it just happened. I didn't think about it," a soft shade of fear crossed her face, "It scared me for a second, then I let loose. The relief," she looks to me with now a serious face, "But you know what scares me the most about it all," her words on her next statement were lower and hinted with evil, "I liked it."

"Don't get addicted," I say seriously, "I've seen what it can do to people."

Her confidence came back because she stood straighter. She stood a foot taller than I, and she knew that her size, "You said that fate had decided me worthy of this power, you really think that I will become a threat?"

"It has decided on who you are now, not who you will become with it. So choose now who you want to be. Applejack, or Applebloom."

-Shy-

I sat on a stool with the top half of my body laying on a cot. I sat in a hospital room. I was looking left with my head laying in my crossed arms. My eyes rested on the sleeping face of the Applejack. Blonde hair, freckles that dotted her face, closed eyes that I know were green. So green, that emeralds were jealous. Even laying down, she was a large woman.

I've been here after the Two Sisters took her away two days ago. I couldn't leave her side for some reason. It's not just because I'm a healer. It's something more. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna allowed me to come with her on account of me being a healer. Being part of the Mane Six helped out a lot. They knew I wouldn't do anything.

All I really did was make sure that Aj stayed hydrated and cleaned. Which meant, having to take her clothes off when I cleaned her. What caught my eye the most about her was her physique. So much condensed muscle. Years of working on a farm and a genetic booster, it made her body fitter than Gods.

Aj truly has it all. She owns her own business, teaches at a school, and helps save the world from time to time, and is so pretty. And yet, she remains single. Not enough time in the day I suppose. I just stare at her face to try and figure that out.

My train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the door opening slowly. I sit up and stretches as Princess Celestia walks in. She came in with a sad face. As I stood, she crossed her arms. Before I could bow, she speaks, "You're part of my council. You know better," I nod, feeling stupid for forgetting that, "How is she?"

"The same as four hours ago," I look down at Aj, "Stable."

"Good, good. That's good," she nods, "I brought you here for a reason," I look back at her with fear. My heart sank, "I received a secret mission from the map for the two of you."

"A secret mission. How? Why?" I talked fast.

"Your Cutie Mark and hers floated into my office. They created the map and floated over my Castle."

"So it called us here and didn't alert the others, or us?" the fear turned to anxiety. I didn't know why the map would do something like that.

"My sister and I have been on good terms ever since Starlight and Twilight came a long time ago. So I know it's not because of her and I."

"Oh no you don't," I shake my head, "People have been hinting at it for the last five years. It's not true. We both know Aj, she's not the bashful or at type. That's me," I point to myself.

"Yet here you are standing your ground against the Princess," she gives a small smile.

"This is different, okay? I'm just stick and tired of people trying to get a laugh at my expense."

"It's not false if you're annoyed by the number of people telling you, as the span of time that it's been. What are you so scared about? It's Applejack for fuck's sake," her cussing caught me off guard, "Do you love her?" my heart and mind started to spin. I was lost for an answer, "By what I set before me, that's a yes. Neither one of you should be scared of us. You both know that we won't judge. Hell, people are telling you about your life for each other. So I will ask again, do you love her?"

I look to Aj again, knowing what to say, just too scared to say it.

-Aj-

I watched the screen hovering in front of me, "...do you love her?" Celestia asked again.

I wanted to know what was going on out there, but didn't have the energy. So Aster created a portal that allowed us to look at the world through my eyes. We all await anxiously for Shy's answer. She leaned in to place a hand on my cheek, "I do. I do love her," she said with sadness, "I just wish I was good enough for her."

"I'm sorry I've made you feel like that, Shy," I place a hand on the screen, "I love you too. You are good enough. It's me that's flawed," I spoke like she could hear me, "But I will correct then if that meant being with you. When I'm done with training, I'll prove it to you."

"How long has it been since you've first realized that you loved Fluttershy," Aster asked. His voice was low soft.

"It had been so long that I had actually forgotten how long it's been. It just seemed liked I always had loved her."

"Then let's get your training finished tomorrow so you can get back out there."

"What else is there to teach me? Silver pretty much has explained to me everything already."

"You don't know about why Apples have access to Magic in the first place," my eyes go wide when he says that, "So tomorrow, I will tell you what happened. Then it will be up to you to fill in the gaps."

"Gaps?" I was now confused, "What gaps?"

"That's what I will like to find out too. I need to see how smart you really are."

"Aj?" I look left back at the screen to see Shy smiling at me, "Aj, if you can hear me, just know that I'm sorry. I wish I could be better for you," she leans in to kiss my cheek, "I must get to the school now. It's been very busy since you've been under. I'll be back after school to check up on you."

"I'll see you soon," I kiss my hand and places it on Shy's lips. When I did, her face turned to confusion when she looked at me for a moment. She scanned me up and down, which got me worried, "I think my body did something," I say to Aster.

"Probably a twitch or something other," he takes a closer look at Shy's face.

She gives me one last glance before leaving. It tugged my heart to see her go. I hold myself and looks down, "I must get back out there, Aster," I demand.

"You're training isn't over," he sounds comforting, "You can't leave just yet."

"Are you going to tell me the story right now?" he wasn't. It was clear that he wouldn't by his face alone, "Then I'm not staying. If all it is, is a story, then you can tell me later."

"Later, you may not be wanting to listen," he places a hand on my shoulder.

I shrug him off and steps away from him and the screen, "There is a girl that just told me that she loved me. I gotta go say I love her too. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"I'm sorry that I don't understand," the way he said it, made it seem like he actually did understand me, "You can go home."

"How do I get out?" I ask.

"Click you heels three times," his witty remark made me giggle a little, "On a serious note," he smiled, "All you have to do is open your eyes," I was still lost, "Okay, okay. Close your eyes."

I close my eyes.

"Think of home."

I do.

"Now open them."


	17. XVII

-Shy-

 **Thump!**

The dropping of something heavy sounded from Aj's room. I was just packing up the last few items of my over night bag when the thump hit the floor. I rushed back into Aj's room to see her face first on the floor. She was awake and trying to stand. Her body wasn't covered in silver anymore. She had on shorts and a t-shirt. When she looks up at me from her kneeling position and we both blush very hard, "Someone fall?" I smile.

"Tried to stand, but I guess my legs are just a little weak," I go to her and slings her arm around my shoulders to help her up. She was heavier than I remembered. Thankfully, her weak legs helped a little. I managed to sit her on the bed, before sitting next to her.

My heart was trying to jump out of my chest. Not more than ten minutes ago, I confessed that I loved her, and now she's awake. Maybe she heard me, but I hope not, "I'm glad that you're awake," I say to her.

"I'm glad that I'm awake too," she leaned against my shoulder.

"Oh yeah?" I smile, "Why is that?"

"So I can do this," she grabs my face with both hands and pulls me into a deep kiss. A mewl escapes my mouth when she kissed me. In that moment, nothing else mattered other than the kiss. So I melt into her to kiss deeper. Aj pills my into her lap facing her. I hug her neck and presses my body against her's.

Her kisses are even perfect. They made me so hot. They made me want more of her. I press my body harder against hers and she chuckles. Aj breaks the kiss, "Someone liking getting kissed?" all I could do was nod, "Then someone will like this," her lips greet my neck with small wet kisses.

"Aha!" I stiffen at the pleasure. She knew what she was doing. Next thing I knew, she started nipping at my neck, "Oh fuck...," I moaned and stiffened. What really got me hot was that her first decision when awake was to kiss me. She must have heard what I had said when she was under.

She stopped nipping my neck to whisper in my ear, "You're mine now," a chill went down my spine. The animal in her voice, I've never heard it before. Her mouth found my neck again before I could tell her yes. Teeth biting skin, our bodies grew hot, lips grew wet.

We were so lost in kissing and nipping, that we didn't notice Princess Celestia coming in. She cleared her throat and that caused us to stop. We look at the door to see Celestia smiling, "I'm guessing she heard you?" Princess Celestia looked to me then to Aj.

"Yeah," Aj said bashfully, "I heard her."

"Mind if I were to have a moment of your time after Fluttershy leaves," Princess Celestia was going to let us make love first, "My sister and I need to be filled in on what happened."

"Yes ma'am," Aj nods in agreement. Anxiety filled her voice. Her body hummed of lust. She wanted release and Princess Celestia was distracting her from her much wanted release.

Celestia noddes too before leaving. Aj instantly went back to kissing me. A large hand of hers reached up and grabbed my left boob. She squeezed and groped it as we kissed deeper. I wanted her to make me cum. I knew what she was doing. She was waiting until we both were so far gone in lust. I was already so gone, I didn't know why she was waiting.

I moaned heavily as my pussy became so wet. I started grinding my hips against her, to try and relieve myself. I couldn't handle it anymore, "Aj, *kiss* please!" I beg in between kisses.

Without a word, she rolls us over on the bed. She laid on top of me and pinned my body against the bed with hers, "What are you begging for?" she breathes and nips at my collarbone.

"You've made me so- Aha!" she had reached under my skirt to cup my pussy. She rubbed my lips with two fingers.

"I've made you so what?" she kept rubbing and I grew wetter and wetter, "So wet?" she moves my panties aside to slip the two fingers into me. I groan and tightens around her fingers.

"Aj," I moaned as her fingers pumped deep into me. I hugged her neck tight as my hips instinctevly rolled. She quieted my moans by kissing me hard and deep.

I was getting closer and closer to cumming. Her kisses and pumping of fingers was relentless. Next thing I felt was her thumb on my clit. I gasped and whined when it started to circle my clit. My moans grew louder and more frantic. I didn't know that I had an oversensitive clit. Her thumb was driving me insane. I needed to cum, yet my body wasn't ready yet. The build up was so intense and it needed to leave.

"Cum for me," she says. Her fingers moves faster and she kisses harder.

"Fuuuu-UUUUUUGH!" by her command, I came. I wailed as I felt my body finally cumming. Squelching came from below as I felt my juices run down my thighs. My mind gets lost in lust as my orgasm gets hit with another wave. Aj had added a third finger. One last orgasm coursed through my system before I slump in Aj's lap.

My body shivered a little as I panted. Aj held me close, "Wow," she scoffs, "Didn't expect such a big reaction from you."

I blush and rests my head on her shoulder, "I wasn't expecting to finger fucked by you. At the least, making out with you."

She rests her head on my shoulder so we could just sit in each other's arms, "I didn't expect you to like me back," she rub my back.

"So does that mean we're..." we look back at each other.

She smiles and kisses me softly, "Yes it does. I've been waiting for this moment for years."

"Then let's make it better," I push her back onto the bed and pins her arms above her head with one hand. With her being so much stronger than I, pinning her back like this turned me on a little. A super being being pinned down by someone like me.

She looked up at me with her huge green eyes. They made melt. They almost seemed glowing, "I have a better idea," I freed her hands and she sits back up. With a tug of her shirt, it was pulled off.

Watching her boobs bounce a little sent me into a trance. 36D. She caught me staring and laid back down. I smile and grabs both of her boobs. She gasps at the touch. She's sensitive. Good. I grope them softly which caused her to softly moan. Aj arched her back to press her boobs more into my hands. I smile bigger and gropes them harder.

Aj shudders under me at my touch. Her hands grip the sheets as her moans grew louder, "Mmmmmm... fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck..." she was already getting so turned on. I guess torturing me got her hotter than I thought.

"If this is your reaction to your boobs..." I slowly slide down her long body. As I slide down her body, I kneel at the edge of the bed. I plant kisses along the way. I stop at her belly for a moment to nip and kiss at it. She mewls and fidgets in anticipation of my destination.

When it was time to move on, I move to her grey nylon shorts. I look up at her and she looks down at me now. Piercing my soul with her green eyes. She wanted this just as much as I wanted to see her suffer for a while. Slowly, I pull her shorts off her long lite orange legs. Freckles scattered them too.

After tossing the shorts aside, I spread her legs open to lean forward. When I do, I prop the back of her knees on my shoulders, "Let's see how much I can make you cum," I say. She blushes.

-Aster-

I stood where all light was void. Surrounded by darkness I was. I looked down to avoid eye contact with the being in front of me. I felt like a failure, so I didn't seem worthy to match her eye, "She is strong," I say grimly, "But she is impatient. Fate must have something big planned for her. It's going to end badly. I can feel it," I explain.

"You have lost your Apple, my Peach," I frown and looks down, "You know what it's like to lose someone you love. The fact that she's showing her feelings, doesn't mean she's wrong. She's actually right," I look back up at her, "At least she's showing her emotions. You're stuffing them down until you explode. Talk to my granddaughter. She will listen, you just have to talk right."

"Apples," I say in a dark low tone, "Defiant until the end," I then think of an Apple member from the past that made me smile, "Your granddaughter is so much like Red Apple. Always others first, but also..."

"I know," the grey haired woman frowns with me and nods.

"When?" I ask softly.

"When what she wants, wants to change her."

"I can't tell her," I shake my head, "I won't. Not after what happened with Applebloom. Knowing before it happens will destroy her faster."

"If she's not prepped now, we will gave another Green. He was a good man before."

"The Branch Will Never Wither," I quote from a past memory.

"Thankfully," she breathes in relief, "She's in control now. So you must listen, but also protect."

"How can I protect her if she's going to stay in the mortal world for most the time?"

"Looks like something you'll have to figure out. I am lost as well. The spirit world isn't meant to sustain mortals long."

"Then I must go to her some day," I look up at The singular white star above us.

"If you leave, you'll never be able to come back," her voice turned sad.

"I know, but she will need me. I know it. When the kids are grown. I'll be ready, as well they," I smile at her.

-Aj-

"So that's it, then?" I stand from the chair I had been sitting in for the last hour, "I'm just your pet now? Like Twilight?" Rage coursed through my body in reaction of what I'd been told, "You think I'm going to turn bad?" she mockingly shivers, "Ooooh, chilling. With the new powers I have, you can't stop me."

"It's not like that at all," Princess Celestia said in a loving tone despite the fear in her eyes, "We only want close study of your powers, first hand. You have just gained powers that are more ancient than my powers," she explained and it calmed me down a bit, "Your powers come from a primordial ooze. That silver stuff. It is as old as the planet, if not older. Your people respected that, so the Earth granted them powers. I thought it only a myth. Yet here you stand before me. You're immune to magic because magic came from the Ooze. It fuels you."

My eyes go wide because of how much sense it made. I sit back down in my chair to try and make sense of perfect sense, "I guess I should have stayed," I referred to Aster. I didn't tell her about him, do get confusion was natural, "Don't worry about it."

"No, now I want to know. So please tell me," she begs.

"It's something personal. Something in my dreams. Something that I don't think will concern you," I cross my arms and leans back into my chair.

"I think it concerns me, so you will tell me," Princess Celestia is trying to intimidate me. I scoff at her poor attempt and her hardened shell cracks a little.

"As the most powerful being in the room," I stand up with a grim expression, "I'm going to decline your command. As your council, I advise you not to go down this road. As your friend, I will say this to you: everyone is allowed secrets. Even I do, Element of Honesty. What I say is truth, but only if I choose to speak. I'm choosing not to. It is something that will remain inside the Apple family. If you can't accept that, then you will become my enemy. And do you know what I do to my enemies?" I asked her and she already knew the answer.

"So I'm guessing you're calling all the shots around here?" Celestia grew defensive, "Don't forget that I'm the Princess," she places her hands on the desk to push herself up into a standing position.

I place my hands on the desk to push myself up too. My size caused her to wince, "Then don't you forget that I am one of the women that has helped save this country and the world. I haven't forgotten who you are, Your Grace. But you are the one forgetting."

"What is it that I'm forgetting, exactly?" she hisses.

"I am Applejack; Apple Farms Owner; Element of Honesty; Councilwoman of Princess Celestia. Duty and Honour before anything else. You are forgetting that. I am not going to let this power consume me, like power has done to many others," Aster came to my mind, "I am brash, and at times reckless, but life as your aid has brought me to such. Yet still, I remain calculated like your Star Pupil. You don't know what it's like to be me. People at first glance see me as just a pretty face. Then they get to know me and become intimidated. The power I have is a reminder that I'm so unique in a land that strives for it," sadness starts to mix in with my anger, "I've already lost my sister. Don't take away my freedom too," I sit back down, "Don't act like you're the only one wanting to know what I am. Don't forget me...," I look down at my lap and takes a sad heavy sigh.

"You think that you're going to lose yourself?" I look up at her because her voice was very sad like mine.

"I will trip, I will stumble, I will even fall. Please make sure that I get back up. I don't want to even stand anymore."

"A thousand years," she sits back down, "Just knowing my sister is alive, but not with me. I wanted what was best for her, but it almost cost me my sister. She was imprisoned for a millennia due to my blindness. I didn't see what she was becoming. What my constant pressure did to her mind? I won't have a repeat."

She hurts just the way I am right now. She still hasn't forgiven herself if what she did to Luna, "When word gets out that Equestria has a Superpower, there will be a conflict between the leaders of the world. They will want me, even at a great cost to them. When that time comes, conflict will rise. And when the dust settles, there will be an empty seat," I was thinking of words already said to me.

"You can see the future?" she sits back down slowly.

"No, but I don't have to. Silver, an Apple spirit caught in between worlds, told me things," I pause to think of the words that cut me deep the most, "Three souls will fight. Only two fight for the seat; whilest the third other fights for love."

"Who's the third?" I look to the Princess to answer her.


	18. XVIII

-Dash-

After hours, in the Mane Hall again. We sat at the round table, looking at the glowing map before us. We all glanced at the empty fifth and sixth chair. With the Cutie Marks of Shy and Aj engraved on their backs, "It's been a day and a half. No one's said a word," Twilight was leaning back in her chair.

"So Celestia just took her?" I blurt out and leans against the table, "And only Shy can go see her. What's up with that?"

"We've been through this, Dash," Shy said in her soft sweet tone, "I'm a healer and part if the council. Celestia trusts me and just wants to keep things under wraps for the time being."

"We all know that Aj is as stubborn as she is tall. And she's very tall. Celestia will press, pry, and prod until Aj snaps. Aj's never been one to express personal conflicts. And what she's going through is so personal. We all have lost someone near and dear to us over the last ten years."

"All with one thing in common," Rarity snorts with her arms crossed. We look to her for clarification, "The Apple Family. Secrets and truths not being said. Celestia taking her away. Something's happening and the Princesses are in on it. All of you want to follow orders, thinking that they will keep you safe."

"What are you talking about, Rarity?" Twilight asked in offense.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders!" she slams her fist on the table as hard as she could, "They were once sisters, like the lot of us. Then Applebloom turns rotten. Loo dead, Zypher dead, Shining estranged, Belle scattered to the winds! Still! All of us have a sibling gone! All because of an Apple!"

"Rarity?" Twilight still was missing the point. All of us were. She had us all confused. She hasn't said anything like this before.

"Honesty keeping secrets has lead to many deaths. What else is she hiding. I don't see her fit to be the Element of Honesty," we all gasp, "Don't react like that. You all accepted the answer that it was for our betterment. How is losing a sibling for our betterment? Now she's lost a sibling and she's somehow earned the right tilt the world. Why, is it because she's some kind of magical freak?"

"They died only because of how close they were to Applebloom," Twilight struggled to say, "We've all lost something for the greater good."

"And now the greater good is dividing us, Egghead!" Rarity fought harder, "Aj gone! Shy not showing up for the last half week. I'm not going to sit around until something bad happens!" she then stands, "I'm putting in my resignation as professor," we all gasp, "This isn't the Six I know anymore."

"So you think leaving us will make any more of the Six than before?" I growl.

"This isn't the Six, Rainbow Dash. With or without me. Loved ones dying, friends crying," she teared up, "I can't take it anymore. I thought I could be strong enough, but I can't."

Pinkie stands up too, "At this point, everyone feels the same way as Rarity. I do," I look to her with my eyes wide, "We all know that this has broken us. So many lies from the Element of Honesty," she wanted to say more, but she stopped herself. She just quickly left the room and slammed the door behind her.

The door immediately started to slowly open back up. Rarity was backing up slowly, looking at someone. A moment later, Applejack came in. She was clearly tired. Bags were under her eyes and she was slouched over. However, there was evil in her glare. One by one she stared us down.

"Fine," she sighs in a bland tone, "I guess the band's breaking up, huh? Rarity's out. Hey Dash, you tried leaving before. Wanna re-up on that offer? I know Twilight will side with the Princesses. They see me as a threat."

"I don't see-!" Twilight started.

"Save it!" Aj snapped, "You let them take me. In my sleep no less. No fighting?"

"We tried talking to them. We didn't want you to be in unfamiliar surroundings when you woke up," Twilight was affected by the tension and sadness now settling in the air.

"Clearly not hard enough," she said as Fluttershy came in, "Shy," Aj points to her, "Was the only one who came to visit me, apparently."

"We knew it wouldn't be long," Twilight looked down.

Silence fell.

In that silence I noticed something about Shy. She stood to the side, close to the corner behind Aj. The way she looked at her. She had her sadness, but there was a certain happiness about her. Then it clicked. I let out a whimper as to stifle an outburst. But it didn't work. Everyone looked at me, "What?" Aj barked. It caused me to flinch.

"You," I point to her, "Her," then to Shy. My heart wrenched all of a sudden. It was final. They're, "You're... together?" out of all of this, that was the most shocking news.

This news took the breath away from everyone. Everyone looked at them shocked. I knew it was going to happen, but it still happened. Not being able to move quick enough. Fluttershy had made her move. Aj grew defensive, "Yes," her answer was shaky and small.

Smiles grew on everyone else's face. Aj looked at them confused, "We had a feeling," Rarity and Twilight look to Pinkie. Pinkie scoffs and rolls her eyes, "Pay up," Rarity chuckled evilly.

Pinkie rolled her eyes as she stood and pulled her phone. With a few pushes of the button, a ping was sent to Rarity's phone. She checks her phone and smiles bigger, "A bet?" Aj seemed happy too, "You knew her and I would be together?"

"Darling," Rarity's signature word, "She's been spending more time helping you tending to your animals. You go to her house more on medicine for your animals. We all full bloody hell know that you know how to take care of your animals," Rarity's anger seemed to have dissipated. Happiness was replaced, "Maybe the Six has a chance of being whole again."

"Why does this please you?" Aj asked in a low voice.

"You have to now prove yourself. You'll stick around down here. Where you belong," she was referring to Ponyville.

"Even without her, I know my place is here," another thing clicked in me when Aj spoke. There was another meaning to her words. She's hiding something again. Something happened up in that castle. I know I'm going to have to try and get the proof first, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here."

"With that being said," Twilight stated, "Take some time to get back in the groove, Aj. Come tell me your time with the Princesses when you can."

"I might as well say it now. In front of everyone. I can't keep keeping secrets. I know what I am. I knew that this day would come. In my lifetime, I knew this day would come. Silver showed me everything that I would need to know. So much power, and I already had wielded there knowledge of how to use it. They are afraid of me. My power is older and stronger than theirs. The map," Aj looks to the map on the table, "came to them. A secret mission was given to Shy and I. It was over when her and I," she reaches back for Shy's have. She steps forward and takes her hand with a smile, "Decided to be one."

"What kind of powers do you have?" Pinkie asked quickly and happily.

"Mind control, invincibility, magic immunity, and just the normal run-of-the-mill magic," Aj shrugs.

"You should train with me," Twilight smiled, "I wouldn't mind having a sparring partner."

"You know that your magic won't work on me," Aj smirked evilly.

"Then that means I can go all out on you," Twilight gave an evil smirk back.

"In the meantime, I would like to see my brother," Aj's countenance changed quickly, "Is he alright now?"

"You'll have to ask Spike," Twilight shrugged, "I haven't been by the farm since last night. My last report was saying that he was doing okay. He's just taking his time is all."

"Then let's go meet him," a sudden flash of light instantly hurled us through the stars. Only a moment later, the stars stopped and bubbled away into the scene of the farm. We stood inside the living room.

"Woah!" I almost falter over at trying to get my equilibrium back, "I'll never get used to that."

"You're already so well skilled?" Twilight seemed sad as she asked Aj.

"It's only because I've been preparing for this day," Aj became sad again and looked down, "I just always hoped that it would never come. It's why I haven't been sleeping like my body needs. I keep rejecting the fact that the day has come. But I'm trying to learn that this," she gestures to herself, "is the new me. So, if it's going to be the case, I'm glad that I learned. Makes the transition easier," she wanted to say more, but her sadness got to her. It caused her to choke up, "Getting over my sister won't be as easy. So I ask that you girls give me time on that one."

We all nod and murmur in agreement, "Thank you," she looks down and a moment of silence passes until she spoke, "I'm going to go home now. I've got to see my brother."

With that, Aj and Shy quietly left the room.

-Princess Celestia-

"You know she'll find out, right?" my sister said me. We sat on a cloud looking down at our Queendom. Her question threw me off. It was a question that made me hesitant to even think of the answer, "I know he hasn't told her yet. Time is running short. So if she's not told by then, I'll tell her myself."

I look to her with fear in my heart, "She's already strong enough. She doesn't need it. Let alone know about it."

"It belongs, to Them," my face hardens, ""The Last of The First, will become the first again. There, the world will be"."

"They are dead. Dad made sure," I say through gritted teeth. I felt my pulse race at the fear. Anxiety washed over me, "As long as she doesn't know, they won't find her."

"They, were amazing creatures. Never saw one, but their screams still haunt my dreams," Luna closes her eyes to breath, "I don't think they're dead. Dad just killed the last of the ones that were fighting. We know they kept families. I think Aster knows where they are. He will tell Aj if you keep her from what is her right."

She was right and I knew it. I just had a hard time accepting that someone one is stronger than me. So I nod, "So it shall be done. She will be part of the Celuunes. Until she is ready."

"One must follow orders before giving them," she states and nods. We look back down at the castle. Dreading having to leave my quiet perch soon.

"We will make things right," I sigh heavily, "Time is the only thing that stands in our way now."

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _I want to thank everyone for reading what I wrote so far. It would prove useful, for more comments on my story. I really would like to make it better, if there are errors. Or you can message me with your criticism. I'm open to all ideas._


	19. XIX

-Aj-

I laid in bed with Shy. The darkness of the night engulfed the room. I laid on my back with Shy snuggled up to me. Her head on my chest and her legs wrapped around my one. All I could do was watch her sleep. My mind still was wide awake; thinking about my life now. Mostly about how people will treat me now.

Gaining new powers, new girlfriend. I wonder if Twilight will tell the people, if she hasn't done so already. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world for anyone to know. But it could cause some concerns. The thoughts of life kept my mind spinning. To try and calm my mind, I look back down at the still sleeping Shy.

Shy's pink hair laid everywhere it could reach. Her hair made me think of mine. How long it was. It reached all the way down to my ass. I started keeping it in a braid instead of the red hair band because of how much hair I have now. It wouldn't be able to hold it all.

Shy has such pretty pink hair. It always smells of cotton candy. No matter the time, it always does. I gather her hair as softly and gently as I could and moves it over her shoulder. Apparently I wasn't gentle enough. Shy yawned herself awake, "You okay, Aj?" she yawns again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just...," I really didn't feel like talking about it.

Shy sits up and kept looking forward, "What is it, Aj?" she then moves to straddle me. I blushed hard when she did. Still wasn't used to my best friend being my lover too.

"I'm just thinking about how much our lives are going to change now," I sit up and props myself on my hands by placing them behind me to lean back on them.

Shy giggles and gives me a quick kiss, "Like things haven't changed so much already," she hugs my neck, "So strong."

I hug her waist. Not wanting to let go, "So sweet," I lay back down to just hold her. Her body felt so small compared to mine. She only stood five foot seven. Over a foot shorter then me. She even had a petite figure, which made her so much smaller.

"You'll be okay, Aj," she snuggles into me, "You just have to know that you haven't changed. You're still you. Just with magic."

"I just hope that I don't turn like my sister," I frown and sadden.

"Hey!" Shy shot back up into a seated position in my lap, "You're not going to. You wanna know why?"

"Why?" I look up at her as I lace our fingers together.

"Because I'm going to make sure of it. I know that it'll just be too much drama and energy spent to be evil for you. Besides," she frees a hand from mine tool place it over my heart, "I don't think that you would let yourself disappoint your friends."

I smile big and pulls her back down. I hold her close, "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"You're honest," she says softly, "I love your honesty. Not everyone is willing to say it as is. No matter what."

"But I lied. I'm no longer fit to be Honesty," I sigh.

"But you lied the once to try and protect us. You lied to try and keep us safe."

"Look what I cost me though. A sister. And Big Mac is nowhere to be found. I'm further back than when I started. All because I felt like I couldn't trust my friends enough."

"You did what you thought was right. You're not evil for doing that."

I really didn't feel like talking anymore. My sadness, grief, and anger was starting to rise in my chest, "Shy, just let this one go. I'm not really in the mood to feel even more like shit."

"You feel like shit because you're not talking about it," she grips my chin tight with one hand. Her fingers smushed my cheeks inward, "You will tell me eventually," I use my strength to quickly roll us on her back. She let out a little yelp of surprise. I laid on top of her and let my blonde hair fall. It wasn't in a braid or a band. So hip length hair created a yellow wall around our faces. The full moon made my hair almost glow a little.

"It sounds like you're going to make me," I kiss her softly.

"I just might," she hugs my neck to pull me close to deepen the kiss. I just melted into her and kissed her.

-Aster-

I sigh happily as I sat in the air. One leg dangled, my body leaned onto my crystal staff that I gripped with both hands. I watched from Aj's subconscious at her new found love. The break in the stars was parted by clouds. It was so cute seeing a hardass like her, so soft and loving like this. She's so gentle.

"What have I told you about this?" the voice made me flinch. When I flinched, the clouds shook before popping. The break in the stars disappeared. I then feel a sharp slap against the back of my head.

"Hey!" I flinched when hit, "You said not too."

Then I feel fingers grab my ear and pull me back. I whined for her to stop, but she didn't let go, "Then why are you looking in on her personal life? You know the rules. Besides, she needs alone time right now."

"But she's so happy," I manage to slip from her grip and turns towards her, "She felt so alone all this time. Now she has someone."

"And you think that prying into her life is helpful in any way?" Granny asked.

"How does it do any of us harm?"

"If she knows you've been doing this, she will be pissed that you don't know how to mind your own fucking business."

"She's not going to find out," I smirk.

"I'll tell her if you don't stop," a sharp bite was in her voice.

I roll my eyes and groans, "How else are we supposed to find out about her?" I whined my contestation, "She really doesn't talk much."

"She's grown into a woman of few words. But when she does speak, one should definitely listen. So just give her time. Her few words will suffice for for a long time."

I sigh, "Fine, but she needs to start saying something soon," I let my legs drop so I float in a standing position.

"Whenever she comes back, just try being her friend. Not her mentor," all I do is nod. Silencing my protests.

-Aj-

Awake.

Not even the time for me to wake up. My eyes stretched open as I yawned. I look at the clock on my nightstand, '4:56'. Four minutes before I had to get up. I stretched the sleep from my body, only to release another yawn.

During me stretching, I noticed that Shy was missing from the bed. I turn to my left side to see an empty bed. When I did, I slowly sat up. As I got out of bed, I shut off the timer on my clock. Shifting out in the hall made me follow it out. I saw a light coming from the bathroom down the hall. Soft whimpers came from the open door.

I knew who it was and it made me sad already. I follow the whimpers to the bathroom and sees Shy wiping away tears, "Babe?" My voice startled her. Her wings flinched hard as she looked into the mirror, "What's going on?"

"It's Discord again. He's back. He was just here," she said with hatred in her voice and eyes.

"What did he want?" I go to hug her from behind.

"Another chance. I won't give it to him. I can't be hurt like that again. He doesn't like that I'm yours now," she leans back into the safety of my arms, "He may try to pull something."

"If he does, I'll pull something of his off."

My statement was followed by an evil laugh. Discord, the Draconequus, faded in behind us, "You really think that you have a chance in beating the God of Chaos? You're still that weak little Earth girl."

"You still don't know do you?" he looks at me confused as I turned around. I saw that he had a small dagger that I made for him strapped to his waist, "The next time we meet, that blade," I point to the dagger, "will go in your eye."

"There won't be a next time," he smiled. Without thinking, I inhaled sharply and blew out a hard breath. When I did, a string of pink flames jutted out at Discord. He yelped before teleporting out. When the flames died down, they left no trace of fire. Everything was unscathed by the fire behind Discord.

I faltered down to a knee. Shy fell on her two beside me, "Aj!" she wanted to touch me but was afraid that she'd hurt me.

My body was weak after what I had done. The sudden drain of energy threw me off guard, "I'm fine," I tell her, "Just used too much energy is all."

"You sure you're okay?" she's holds my face in her hands. I smile and nods before she leans forward to press her forehead against mine, "How do you know he'll be back?"

"He didn't know that I had Magic. So he'll come back prepared for that," I say, "Don't worry though, I know I can take him."

"How are you so sure?"

I pull away from her feeling much doubt, but still confident in my answer, "I have you. Something to fight for. He's blinded by rage, I keep my eye on the prize. Keeping us both alive. He will be back angrier and more hurt. It's going to be his downfall. All I need is for you to just stay behind me."

"Stay behind you? I don't-!"

"Let me be your shield," I place a hand on her cheek. My hand reminded me of how abnormally large I was. My hand encompassed the entire left side of her face, "Let me be in front to stop all those who hurt you."

Shy smiles a little and goes to lean into my chest. She wraps het arms around me, "Just don't go looking for trouble, okay?"

I smile and hugs her back. I rest my chin on the top of her head, "I promise I won't."

-?-

I watched Earth from behind a glass dome. Biding my time. The powers of Earth gave shifted. I've felt them move. My Opposite had awakened. Just in time as the a Prophecy foretold.

I looked at the large digital clock hanging from the center of the dome. '06/19/2345'. Two days until the Summer Solstice. When the strength of the sun will be at it's peak. When she will be at her strongest to bring me back.

"You still believe that the new laws will do you honor?" a quietly strong voice asked from the darkness of the forest behind me.

"I know they won't. But this one is honest. I can feel it. She will know what is right and set it as such. I will be in her dreams tomorrow night. Hopefully she will listen," I respond.

"How do you know it's a she?"

I turn around slowly to Dave the forest. I saw no one, but knew that the owner of the voice was there, "It is my Opposite for a reason. Only a woman has the heart to be Pure. A man has the mind to be evil."

"Her father...," the memory of Silver's father made me sad and shrink back.

"He fought with valor to save them," I stand back up straight, "I will clear my name and aid her."

"One false step and she will flatten you," the voice mocked, "I hear she's quite monsterous in size. With a personality to match."

"The whispers of the Night echo a different sound. They reverb the proverbs of her gentleness of a mother."

"A mother of whom? As far as she's concerned, those Primordials are relics. She knows that she's now a new line of am ancient evil. Gold fought with valor. He fought long enough to make sure that his evil could be defeated. She's the only one of her kind. So she's more alone now than ever. When the innocent blood spills, you need to be there to ensure that Chaos takes your place."

I smile a little, "So you do believe?"

"I believe in what's best for the balance of Earth. She's the only option I know that will help the most," I felt the shrug of her shoulders. Then a large slender figure came out. Her camouflage faded out as she walked from the forest. She was a giant standing in at over twelve feet tall. Her waist length hair glowed yellow and sparkled white. Time had preserved her face in it's twenties, "Rest well tonight. I know you will do well. Chaos, the Giant Slayer, will meet his justice."


	20. XX: Decisions Decisions

-Aj-

Clouds rushed passed me as I flew through the air. The freedom flying gave me was so exhilarating. I watched the plains through the breaks of the clouds slowly pass underneath. So I fly lower to fly directly under the clouds. The emptiness of the grass plains was so soothing. Makes me almost forget about the troubles on the ground.

I was so focused on the ground, I didn't notice the clouds turning darker. What made me look up was a low rumble of thunder. When I looked up, the clouds started to slowly grow and close the gaps in between themselves. Something felt wrong, so I fly up into the clouds to investigate.

All I saw were the dark grey clouds swirling around me. I float up until I was over the clouds. It was blue above and white below. I felt such peace until a black figure floated up. He was a black demon and wore all black robes. His eyes were glowing blue and they looked at me with curiosity. I mentally prepared myself for a fight, "Who are you?" I asked.

He smiles, "A friend," he responded in a low voice as he bows, "That much is certain."

"Why don't I believe you?" I growl.

"Because you only see me for the demon that I am, instead of the friend that I can become," his response wasn't the one I was looking for, but he's not wrong.

I soften my face, "You're a demon in my dreams. So I already don't trust you."

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but-!"

"So start talking," I cut him off.

He swallows a little before speaking, "I am your opposite. The Primordials were gifted to giving life to their elements. They four kept the balance of life and death. But they started to evolve and needed to relieve themselves of the power of Death. Thought it was unbecoming of them since they were beings of Light. So they made me. After making me, they realized the power of Death was a powerful thing. Wanting to take it back, they created your kind to make themselves an army. They wanted to kill Death. Death is a constant that everything faces. So it was only natural that they would lose against me. I tried reasoning with Throantians, but you were still betwixt with your masters. I really did try and save you from them. They wanted me dead, just so they could have their power back. But a few, a select few, knew that the Primordials were up to no good. So they sided with me and to figure out a way to bring down the Primordials. When they heard of that, that's when they gifted your people with magic and split you all into Four. Flyers, Movers, Conductors, and Snroila. Your people, the Movers, were the favorites. Your kind could ignore magic and ignore death. It was something a secret long forgotten by time, that the Primordials of the Earth kept. For an eternity, they searched for me, but could not find me. To draw me out, they started slaughtering people by the thousands," his voice broke at his last sentence. He looked down at the memory in his head, "They blamed me for it. I came out of hiding to try and save them. When I did, the survivors used their powers to imprison me on the moon. As reward, the people could have their freedom."

"I feel like there's more to the story," I float closer to him.

"Your ancestory is of those of Earth. There was a war later on. A war of the elements. After I had been banished to the moon. For all eternity, I must ferry souls to the other side," I gasp at what he said. I thought of all the people I lost. He must have seen them, "The Firsts managed to calm the fighting elements and somehow bring peace. So the Primordials gifted them with strength, speed, and intelligence. For all generations to come. But," I hate 'Buts', "When your Princesses' father was in his youth, he hated the Primordials with a passion. He wanted the slaughter of the Primordials. He found the key in killing them. So he used it. He even tried to erradicate all of the Firsts. He failed of course. How can one beat an army of yous?" he points to me, "He didn't account for how smart you all are individually. Collectively, he was outmatched. With the little life he had left, he fled overseas to start a new two thousands years ago."

The first thing that came to mind was the time, "Two thousand years?" he nods, "What did he do before Celestia?"

"It's a sad story that I'd like to save for another day," his voice and face turned so sad. I knew not to press it further, "Just keep in mind," I focus in more, "There's a reason in why everyone is in different colours. You are unique. Blonde hair, pale skin, green eyes."

"So what does this mean for me?" I ask grimly.

"That, you must choose for yourself when the time comes," he voice had deepened and is red eyes turned three shades darker. He raised his hand and snapped his finger.

-Twilight-

I sat in the back of Rarity's business management class. Specifically Accounting. She showed slides of her actual business expenses of her fashion empire. Fifteen million Bits go towards charities in a year. The one that commands eight million alone, is the Cutie Mark Crusaders. In honour of her sister.

It put the room on edge when she made mention of it. She even paused for a moment when she saw three Cutie Marks in a corner of a slide. Just that one moment, and I saw that she relived her sister's death in her mind.

What's happened with Aj has us all in edge. It's been a slow morning and she hasn't even left the Orchards. All she's been doing was farm work all the way in the back. She was just so very hesitant to greet the world again. I wind up zoning out thinking of Aj. My face slowly lowers to the back of the student's chairs in front of me.

I didn't even realize that Rarity was trying to get my attention until a student nudged me. I sharply inhale before looking right at the student, "Huh?" she points up front.

I look at Rarity and the rest of the class staring at me, "You alright, Darling?" Rarity asked.

I quickly stand out of nervousness, "I'm fine," I blurt out. Feeling instantly more anxious, I quickly leave the room without looking at anyone.

Knowing Rarity would follow, I go out the door and lean against the wall to the right. I press the back of my body against the wall and tried to calm myself down. As I thought, Rarity followed me out. I look at her, not knowing how to feel at the moment, "What was that in there?" she says with confusion and anger as she closed the door. She moved to the wall across from me to lean against it and to look at me.

"Aj," I say calmly, "I'm not used to seeing her like this."

"All three officially gone now," she crosses her arms.

"I think that's why she's so hesitant to come out. The way they went. Her family gets looked at differently now. Like they all have powers," I paused for a moment to think about it. Before I could speak again, there was a rumble. A distant roar echoed outside, "Make sure the all children are safe. I'll go see what that was about."

She nods and heads back into the classroom. I pop out and teleports outside. Right when I do, I see the last few seconds of a green blast getting sent straight up into the sky. It came from Apple Farms. That sent fear into my heart and a chill down my spine. Without thinking I jump into the air and flap my wings hard a few times to quickly take off. I didn't want to teleport into something dangerous.

As I got closer to the farm, I saw that the farm was on fire. Apples scurried around the farm to try and figure out how to put out the fire. One was holding a kicking and screaming Fluttershy by the waist. She was trying to free herself of her captor. As I got closer, I kept hearing her scream, "She's Still In There! Aj's Still Inside! Let Me Fucking Go!"

"It's too dangerous, Fluttershy!" Right after he said that, the flames were pushed out by some kind of phantom force. The sudden blast of flames sent everyone back. The winds in the sky sent me hurtling backwards. I quickly corrected myself before I could fall. When I corrected myself, I looked down at the house. The flames were completely extinguished.

In the middle of the all the smoke and ash was Aj. She was naked and smoking. Her body was covered in ash and sweat. She say on her knees with her hands holding her head. She looked down with her eyes closed. I spelt l slowly descend down towards her. When I land, she slowly opens up her eyes. Her pupils were glowing green and I noticed small breaths of green exhale coming from her mouth.

Aj looked at me with sad eyes. I just felt so sorry for her. She has gained so much new power and is still trying to control it. I'm figuring that she had a power surge. I've had a few of those in my day. Just the power arises and you can't help but release it. It looks like hers is a little more destructive. But how'd did she do it? That was my question.

She was going to answer my question, "Shields up," she says quickly as her rid start to glow brighter. It threw me off guard, so I took a step back, "Shields Up! Shields Up!" she repeats quickly as she readies herself to attack. Her eyes now all were green and their glow almost blinded me.

I still do as she demands. I cast my strongest defense spell in front of me. My horn's top starts glowing purple. Soon after, a thin film of transparent white formed in front of me. Right when I did, powerful green beams shot out of her eyes as she began to roar, "RR-RRR-RRRAAAAAAAAAA-AAAA-AAAAAH!" My shield held against the attack, but the force still caused me to take a step back all the same before flinging me back outside.

I landed hard on my back, crushing my wings. I felt my left wing's elbow sprain. As I slowly struggled to sit up, I saw Aj standing at the edge of the burned floor that looked through the large hole in the house. She panted heavily with her eyes giving off green smoke. Her face had turned serious and focused.

With a wave of her hand, a blanket flew from another part of the house to wrap itself around her. She held the ends together with a hand, "My Opposite is Death, which means I'm Life. But all the power," with her free hand she lifts it. As she does, a green fire engulfs her hand, "I must get a handle on this. But first, I want to have my fun with it," she smiles evilly.

That frightened me, "What did you have in mind?"

"My powers come from the Earth. I will always have them for as long as the Earth lives. So I must use my powers to ensure Earth's survival. I speak for the Earth. What she wills and commands, I will obey. You have your Princesses, I have my Queen. She will always come first," Aj looks up at the sky. She then answers a question I didn't know to ask, "I'm not going to turn evil like my sister," the fire on her hand fizzles out, "There's a source of my power on this planet. I will find it, but I'm going to need the help of my Opposite to find it."

"How are you so sure it exists?" I start to stand as she looks back down at me

"Life had to have started somewhere. The Elements must meet somewhere on this planet. As for now, I think I need to be with Luna and Celestia," she soon sighs and turns sad, "I still fear my powers. They are very strong. Today seems more charged than others for some reason. I had to let some energy out."

"Don't worry Aj," I calmly say, "You'll get the hang of it. I know that..." my voice trails off when I see Princess Celestia walk up from behind me. She looks up at Aj with a smile, "P-pri-princess Celestia!" I stammer.

"It's okay, Twilight," she waved me down, "Aj," she greets the blonde with a dip of her chin.

"Princess," Aj gives her a two finger salute.

"What's his name?" Celestia crossed her arms.

"Which he?" Aj knew her options already.

"The Shepard," Celestia said with a little bit of attitude.

"His name is Aster," Aj smiles, "He's not a threat," her smile then fades, "Your father," that's when Celestia tenses up, "You tensed up. You know what he did," Aj states with poison in her voice, "Aster is the last one. But he's in a realm only I can access. Because of your father, some sacrifices had to be made in order for Aster and Silver to live."

"Why do you think your family was here from the start? I tried to bring your people back, but I didn't have enough magic to bring you all back," Celestia was almost in tears, "Here shouldn't have done that. Especially now, a thousand years later, your sister burns all but one tree. I must know if any of the seedlings survived over time."

"Only twelve. I've always wondered what they were. What I am now," Aj turned sad herself, "My power makes me invincible and I don't know how to feel about that," Aj then remembered something and focused on Celestia, "Do you know anything about the imprisonment of Death?"

"The imprisonment of Death?" Celestia went deep into thought for a moment, "Nothing comes to mind, but you have access to my library."

"And some clothes," Aj looks around at her room. Her room was almost gone. She had nothing left. She blushed at the reminder to herself that she was naked under the blanket.

"Whatever you need to try and control this. No one got hurt. So we're lucky on that. Twilight is a Bookworm. You are a Gladiator. With proper training, you will learn how to control your powers. You don't want them controlling you. You've seen it happen, what power does to people. Don't become like them."

Aj floated off the burned ledge and landed in front of Celestia and I, "Like Rarity and Dash, my sister is gone. All because of me," she was so sad. I saw that she was all alone, even with us around, "I didn't see the signs. Didn't stop things when I should have. I know what powers I have already. It's just trying to focus them," she breaths and the once burned trees and grass come back to life. Their green gets restored; looking better than before.

"I, am Life," she continues, "The other He," Aj's voice darkens, "He feels like Discord is planning something. He needs his freedom to come back to this world."

"What if he's bad?" Celestia was rightfully concerned, "He is death. He could be lying."

"Discord upsets the balance. It's what he does. If he does, Death falls. Opposites must stay alive for there to be a balance."

"I don't trust him. I won't let you bring death to this world" Celestia wasn't as bold sounding as she wanted to. She had fear in her voice.

"As far as I'm concerned, my powers are from the Earth. So that's who's going to give me orders. So if you don't have anything else to say-!"

"There's another Elemental like you!" Celestia blurts out. I look at her with confusion, wanting her to explain, "He's from another part of the world. His Element is Fire," I went silent and tried to process what she had said, "He's part of the Celeunar Team."

"Celeunar?" I was now even more lost.

"The Mane Six team may deal with threats against the world, but so does another. This team is specialized," Celestia was admitting things that was clear she didn't want to admit, "The man of Fire also wields powers of Death. A descendant of your Opposite. I've seen the powers that only he posesses. Death is stronger than Life. If your Death friend gets free, he could take out all of humanity."

"The Primordials feared him too. Feared the same fate. Unless you plan on keeping me up all night so I won't talk to him, I suggest you find another plan to keep me from talking to him," Aj stands straighter.

"You'll listen to me won't you?" Shy said as she landed in front of Aj. Aj seemed to have melted into timidness.

"You don't know who we're talking about Shy," Aj points out, "So for now, stay out of it."

"Then tell me who it is. It's clearly someone dangerous if Celestia said no about him," Shy takes a few steps closer.

"He's not a danger!" Aj shouts, Shy flinches at the shouting. When Aj sees the slight fear in her lover's eyes, she shrinks back, "I'm sorry, Shy," Aj hides behind her hair. She rarely does that, which means only one thing, "I just feel so lost. I don't know who I am anymore. So many things that people say that I am now. I just wanna be me."

"Oh baby," Shy goes to hug the almost crying Aj, "You're still you. You just are more unique now," Aj hugged back and nuzzled her head into Shy's shoulder.

"If having him stay there is what you want, then I won't do it," Aj hugged tighter, "I won't bring him here."

"I just hope I don't hurt someone," Aj sniffles.


	21. XXI: I'm Sorry Pt 1

-Aj-

I was on my way to Rarity's shoppe. I was surrounded by Celestia, Twilight, and a couple of my cousins. Wrapped in a blanket, they wanted to add extra cover to keep modesty intact. People looked our way like I was some criminal. The group that was with me knew I wasn't, but the way it seemed, it was like I was. My cousins wante

d to come with new to make sure everything is going to be okay.

I just kept my eyes down to the ground as we walked. When we got to Rarity's, she was already working on something. We came inside to see her at get sewing machine, working on a pair of jeans, "You're very tall, Darling," she was speaking to me, "And you've got big breasts and a wholesome ass. The perfect body that grew too tall," she scoffs then sighs as she sits back in her seat to look at us, "I've always hated making clothes for you. Always made me jealous."

"Then why make them?" I ask, "Wouldn't it be easier to give me clothes you've made already?"

"It would if you were normal sized. For you and a few members of your family, I don't mind making you clothes," I was confused. She just said she hated doing it, "I hate doing your clothes because of your body type. You have such a perfect body type. It's just bigger. Letting people know what kind of body that you have. It always made me jealous."

I blushed a little, "Well I'm sorry that I chose the wrong Genes for you. I'll get it right next time," then I smile.

"Smartass," she giggles and finishes sewing up the jeans, "There," she stands up and tosses them to me, "You know where to change. There's boxers in there for you. I'll bring you a shirt in a few minutes."

"Thanks Rarity," I smile.

"Don't mention it. I was going to do it anyways. You've grown to inches over the last couple years. It was about time I finished making it."

I just give hey a quick hug before leaving. On my way to the back, I caught whispering. It was a low voice speaking into the phone. Going into the back hallway, I saw Spike on the phone. I couldn't understand the whispers. It was in a different language. When he turned around, he froze before instantly hanging up. It was clear that he was upset, "Spike, you okay?"

"Peachy," he growled before storming passed me. As he passed, he said something that added to my already confused mind, "Should have said something sooner about your sister," I just watched as he cut around the corner.

It took me a second to trust and even comprehend what he meant. After a loss for answers, I go find Rarity's office. It had designs on paper and plans scattered in stacks all across her desk. A wide array of sections of fabrics lined the walls. With it all just being an office, it was still cool coming in here.

Her swivel chair faced me. In it, sat a folded pair of black boxers and a black sports bra. I smile at how well she knew me. I step up to the chair as I let the blanket fall off of me. My peripheral vision caught movement an I look right. Looking right revealed to me a body mirror. Thinking of what Rarity said made me feel a little self conscious.

I turn to the mirror and walks up to it to get a better look of myself. Blonde hair, big green eyes, freckles all over, physically fit, magical powers. I even have a girlfriend. A person who has it all and still feels like she has nothing. I'm pretty even, yet I've never felt it. I've just felt like me.

I look at my body. My muscles mostly. I've always assumed that my original strength came from years of farm work. Not precoded by magic to be strong. Everyone is focused on the knew me now. Not the old me that's still so scared. It made me sad and it brought me to tears.

I manage to pull away from the mirror to try and stop crying. There damage had already been done. Looking at myself, I don't know how to feel anymore. I knew my life would change, but not like this. Not feeling like I'm an outcast now. My tears flowed as I slowly and surely pulled the clothes on me.

My eyes slipped back to the mirror. Seeing the jeans fit perfectly made me even more sad. They fit perfectly and emphasized the curves of my legs and hips. I'm trying to be less attractive, yet all I kept getting was the opposite. I go to my knees to cry. I held myself and sniffles. Time felt like it slowed down. Just long enough to ensure that I felt like I didn't deserve any of this all over again.

"Aj?" I heard called out as a door opened, "You were only gone for like five minutes and you've already brought yourself to tears," Rarity comes to kneel beside me, "What happened?"

I look up to look directly at myself in the mirror, "When you look at me, what do you see?"

She looks at me in the mirror with a look of concern, "What happened?" she said with more force.

"You said that you were jealous of my body. It made me think of things. I didn't ask to be like this. So much of a perfect person. Genetically, I'm superior than most. I've been gifted such surreal powers. One would think that I would be happy."

"I'm guessing you're not?" she frowns more.

"People only see me for what I am," I look away from my reflection to lean into Rarity.

"You know what I see?" she hugs my head and rubs it with a hand, "I see a woman who's gone through so much he'll and yet is still good. You could have already taken out the Sisters of you wanted to. But you didn't. Which means that you are a good person. No matter what others see on the outside. For it's what is on the inside that counts."

"I don't even know what is on the inside anymore. I've only been feeling hate and sadness. That's what's on the inside," my mind delved deeper into depression, "I caused so many problems by just keeping the one intact. If I would have said something sooner, my sister wouldn't be dead. If I had just been paying more attention to Applebloom in the first place, none of this wouldn't happen."

That's when Rarity grabbed my face and forced me to look at her, "Now listen to me, Applejack. You've done nothing wrong aside from beating yourself up over this. Yes it hurts to lose a sister, but it's not your fault. She decided to go down that path."

I felt my anger grow at the thought. As my anger grew, I felt my energy levels grow too. Rarity could tell because my eyes started glowing again, "Rarity..." was the last thought in my head before it was filled with am electric charge.

Rarity stood and started to step back from me, "Fluttershy!" she called out as my breathing started to quicken. My heartbeat picked up in Pace. I was going to blast off again. It scared me; making my energies heighten even more, "Fluttershy!"

I began to stand. As I did, Shy skidded to a stop at the door. She looked at me with fear. Sadness tugged at my heart. She was seeing me turning into a monster. That's what stopped me. That's what suppressed my energy levels.

Shy slowly made her way up to me. She raised her hands a little in surrenderence, "It's okay, Love," she gives a weak smile. When she was an arm's length away from me, she stretches out a hand to me. I take it and that caused her to smile bigger, "See, it's okay. It's me."

Celestia and my cousins come following each other in the room, "What's going on?" Twilight asked as she entered the room.

Shy and I look at them before I shy away. My few shy steps backwards caused me to let go of Shy's hand. Shy looked back at me, then back at the Princesses, "She's just going through a little something. Aj?" she's looks back at me. All I could do was hide behind my hair and hold myself, "Aj?" she asked again. This time, I look down at the ground, "Will you come with me?"

I shake my head and takes another step back. I felt so alone and so sad. I couldn't believe to process all that I felt. It made me feel like something had stolen my voice. Shy frowns and just comes up to me to hug me tight. I gasp and blushes before hugging back, "It's okay, baby. It's okay," she leans her head into my chest, "Just try to relax."

I just look to Celestia as I hug her, "Take me from this place. Before something goes wrong."

"No," Shy shakes her head and looks up at me, "If you're going to her to train, I'm coming with you."

"You have an entire Veterinary Clinic to run. You can't manage it from where ever she sends me for training," I say it, but truly, I wouldn't mind taking her along.

"Besides Shy," Celestia smiled, "She's not going far. Only to the castle."

"How long will I be?" I sniffle and wipes tears from my eyes.

"Only until we figure out how to hone your powers," Celestia dips get chin, "However long you decide it to be."

"Then I will make it as quick as possible," I dip my chin too.

-Dash-

I sat on a cloud high above the Earth. Right above Cloudsdale. I had hugged my knees as tears flowed from my cheeks. It just hurry so much that I still couldn't win the heart I so desperately wanted. All I could do was just sit here until my sadness went away. I knew I had to curb it soon. I had been up here for almost two hours. Someone had to of started looking for me by now.

"Dashie?" And someone did. They found me, "Dashie, what's wrong?" the voice was sad and concerned as the soft flaps of wings came from behind.

"It's nothing, mom," I sniffle and wipes the tears from my face with a hand.

I feel the cloud I sat on shift a little, "You and I both know full well hell that that's a lie," I see her legs swing over there curved edge of the cloud. I look right to see the redhead looking at me with "I'm not stupid" written on her face, "You've always had a reason in why you never dated growing up. Sports, saving the world, being a Professor. What's your reason now?"

My eyes went wide at get realization. It was true, but I didn't think of it like that. Or how she figured out that what I was feeling so you're about, was love. I couldn't even give her an answer. Simply because, it wasn't so easy. I love a woman who loves someone else. I looked away from her, not knowing what to say.

"Let me guess," I close my eyes, "She," I snap my eyes open and looks back at her, "doesn't love you back. You had your chance and now you have missed it. You're mad at yourself for not taking your shot sooner. Now you must wait until the window opens back up," she smiles. I was now do confused as to how she's figured this all out.

My confusion made her continue, "I caught wind of Aj and Shy. That's when you started sulking. It wasn't hard to figure out. You didn't even go see what was going on at the Apple Orchards. Ponyville is in total panic mode. Why didn't you go down there?"

"Because I knew everything would be handled without me. I'd just be in the way."

"Or is because of Shy? Do you envy her?" the question stung my heart. I did envy her. She got the girl because I couldn't speak up, "You have something that Shy doesn't. I don't know what it is," my mom stands up, "But I'm pretty sure that Aj will find it. And love you more for it."

Then it clicked. Something similar happened to her when she was younger, "You've gone through something like this before?" I asked her.

"Your dad and I weren't always so close," the memory choked her up, "He liked me, I liked him. But we were in the wrong relationships at the time. What made it worse is that we didn't know we liked each other until much later."

"Well, Shy isn't a bad choice, or even a wrong one. I'm just sad that it wasn't me she chose."

"A word of wisdom. It's okay to be sad about this, but don't push her away because of it. Just keep being her friend and give her time."

Talking about it did make me feel better, but like she said, Aj had left already. And that brought me back to sadness, "Yet I couldn't say goodbye. I was too wrapped up in me being sad, that I wasn't there for her. Now she's gone and I don't know when she'll be back."

"I'm sure you could just fly over to Canterlot to see her. I don't think the Princesses would mind," my mom smiles.

I stand up and sighs, "It seems like there's something going on with the Princesses. I think there's something more than just training. She just wants to take the biggest threat ever out of the game. So I highly doubt that Aj will just be wandering the halls of the castle. She's already gone. Aj just doesn't know it yet."

"You're just being paranoid. Aj isn't a threat. She's a good person."

"Power can awaken dark desires. Celestia may play on that. Aj is good, but time will only tell if she'll stay that way."


	22. XXII: I'm Sorry Pt 2

-Aj-

I sat in the office of Celestia. She sat across her desk in her chair. We had sat in silence for a moment. We had just made it to the castle not too long ago. She was leaned back in her chair with the look of thinking on her face. She wanted to ask me something, but was too afraid too.

"You are sitting in front one of your Council Members, Celestia. On top of that, you're a princess. So if something is on your mind, you should speak freely."

That seemed to put her at somewhat ease, "There's a specialized team in this world with certain gifts. A squad consisting of differing species. The only one missing is a Throantian. You have something that others of your kind dream about."

"You make my kind sound separate from you. We're all Throantians, you "Mages"," I give sarcastic air quotations, "Seem to forget that we have power of our own. I've had food made with magic. It's not as good as hand made things. Everyone knows that. If we stop doing what we do, your agriculture will die. We may not have magic, but we do have brains. Some of us moreso than your beloved Twilight. Yet somehow she became a Princess all because she knows how to stop squabbling among adults. Adults should just start acting like adults instead of fucking babies. They don't need some all powerful fixer coming in and magically fox their problems. Like you and your sister almost twenty years ago. You should have known that mornings are your sister's evenings. She's getting off from work as you're starting your day. Then you got mad at her for being upbeat and happy at the times when you go to bed. You both are Alintians, yet are so different."

"Well I'm sorry that you think you deserve some sort of apology from me. I didn't give you your powers. I'm only trying to hone them."

"And what would be the end goal if I chose to join your toy soilders?"

"That's for you to decide. I only want to see what your powers are and how you can use them for good."

I then think of what I think I should do about Death. I think I might be able to gain his powers back. Death needs to come back where there is life. But it shouldn't be a separate entity. It wouldn't hurt to have training after I take his power. To make Life and Death one again. It also helps knowing that today is the Summer Solstice. Life is at its peak. So training is what I will do. To home by arts. I may pick up a thing or two, "Then in that case, I will train. I will learn and learn well. Keep in mind, no matter how strong I get, I know you're the Princess. I will never forget that."

"You make it seem like I'd forget that," Celestia lowered her voice to say.

"You don't think that I'm a threat to your crown?" she shakes her head, "Then either you're stupid or lying. And I highly doubt that you're stupid."

She sits in silence with a look of being offended, "Yes, you're a threat. What's stopping you from taking my throne from me?"

"Shy, the rest of the team. Oh yeah, and me not being a bad guy helps," I snort, "I have no desire for power. My desire is just to have a simple life if possible. Trying to take your throne causes more problems than it fixes. Besides, being by Shy's side is what's most important to me right now. You and I both know that she's here to keep me in check. She's a piece in whatever game you're playing."

"I'm not playing any games with you, Aj," Celestia was now getting upset, "If I do something wrong, all you have to do is blink and there goes my life. You have such immense power; me fucking with you doesn't help me. You're better off as an Ally than an enemy."

"Then why are you so on edge? Why do I feel like I'm a threat to you?"

"Because you are!" Celestia exclaimed then she calmed down at her next thought, "I've never met a person with powers stronger than mine. I grew jealous," she even felt ashamed to admit that, but I'm glad she did.

"You should know that I'm still me, Celestia," I smile, "Power doesn't change that. I'm still Aj from Apple Orchards. Still Aj that helped saved the day countless times. I'm still Applejack," I then sniffle from sadness, "I'm still me," now I was just trying to convince myself. I look down and closes my eyes too try and stop the tears. I still didn't feel like my old self after realizing I had killed my sister. The time taken from me to actually mourn the death of my sister. It had only been a week. Yet here I was, at the Castle of Two Sisters.

"Hey, hey," Celestia stood up and walks seeing get desk to my left side. She kneels next to me, "What's going through that head, huh?"

"I feel so alone. I kicked my brother back out of my life. My sister's dead," I cover my face with my hands and it was getting harder to hold back me crying, "I wanna go home, but there's no one there."

"You've got your cousins and what about your friends? Shy? What about Luna, or me?"

They weren't them. The closer family I grew up with. Everyone seemed so distant now. What she said made me think more on that. It finally made me break. All I could do was cry, "Uh, le-let me g-get Shy," she stammers and quickly stands up leave.

When she stands to leave, someone does come inside, "Your, Highness," it was an unfamiliar voice, but I knew it was a tired one. I wipe my tears and tries to manage my tears to look at the man. He was orange and freckled with cheetah spots. His face almost looked feline. He glanced at me as he walked up to us. Something was going on, otherwise he wouldn't have just barged in here, "Desert Falls!" he pants. He seals his lips from saying anything further when he sees me.

"Don't worry, this is Applejack," his voice lights up when he was told that.

"Applejack," he breathes and his face flushed red, "You're by far the greatest of the Six," he was in Starstruck. I was his star that he's now meeting for the first time.

"We'll have time for pleasantries later, Golo. But what did you barge in here for?" Celestia asked in a rushed tone.

"A small volcano is oozing some kind of green ooze," he was sad that he wasn't able to talk to me, but he continued on all the same, "The local Defense Department can't get near it to stop it. The ooze seems almost alive. The Celeunars are on their way right now."

Celestia quickly stands up, "Aj, stay here until I get back. Get comfortable for now. Your training will start tomorrow."

"But I can help!" I stand too.

"No, you're not ready yet," Celestia fights, "That's an order."

I sit back down to cross my arms and pout, "Fine," I look away from her. Celestia sighs before leaving with the man.

I hear her footsteps stop at the door, "I know you want to do right, but it's hard. You have so much power that needs to be honed. If you're too emotional on either side, your powers will consume you. I don't want you lost like your sister," her reminder sent a sting of pain into my heart.

"I get it," I really didn't, but I kept to my anger, "Just go. I'll be here when you get back," I could hear get shakes her head in disappointment.

After a few moments, I decide to head to my usual quarters here at the castle. I But first, I had to go find Shy. So I stand from my chair to head out the door. There were two horned Guards standing in either side of the door. They tensed up when they noticed new coming out. I'd go tense too if a woman that stood a head taller than me comes out the door.

"Excuse me?" I say to the one on my right since he was the shortest. His eyes would meet my boobs.

His eyes turned and greeted my boobs as expected. He blushed hard before looking up, "Yes, Lady Applejack?" he gulps hard. He was trying so hard to hide his anxiety of talking to me. What's funny is that I had Celestia order then to call me "Lady Applejack" and to call me it no matter what I say.

So to mess with him more, I smile and moves a lock of hair behind my ear. I've learned that guys fall for that simple gesture. Despite me being an almost giant. His eyes get wider, anticipating my response, "You can just call me Aj."

He didn't know how to respond all the same. A pretty girl with power just asked him to be on a nickname basis. Yet his Queen says otherwise. He sided with his Queen, "On command of Princess Celestia, you are Lady Applejack. How can we help you?" he obviously wants to change subjects, so fine.

"Have you seen Fluttershy anywhere?" I ask; fading my smile a bit.

"She went to the South Corridors," he was relieved that I moved on.

South Corridors. I knew what was that way that would interest her for a couple of hours as I talked with Celestia, "Thank you," I smile and dips my head.

Before I leave, he stops me with an, "Um," I look back at him, "H-how talk are you?" he asks shyly.

I giggle a little, "I'm six-seven."

"Wow!" he gasps, "You're tall for a woman. I'm only six-one."

"Don't feel bad, Shorty," I ruffle his hair.

"Hey!" he swats my hand away, "That's not funny!" he shot me a serious look.

"To me it was," I chuckle, "But I must be going. You should focus on growing until the next time I see you. That's an order," I just couldn't resist.

He just snorts and storms off. He muttered curses under his breath. His partner looked at me with a huge grin on his face, "What?" his smile confused me.

"You're just awesome. I've seen you train with dragons. You, are pretty hardcore. No matter the size of the dragon, you were smarter than they were. Always a step ahead. Where did you learn all that?" his geek started to show.

"My family has super strength. We don't only just use it to kick trees. We also spar. So I've just grown up fighting. And I trained with my brother. The largest Apple in our family history."

He gasps, "Seven foot, two inches, three hundred and sixteen pounds of muscle." He knew that? "He came in last night to see Celestia."

"Wait," now I grow a little angry, "Big Mac was here?"

"Yeah," his smile disappeared. Clearly it was a secret get didn't know he needed to keep, "I thought he had been at the farm since he's come back. T-to help you with things."

"No, I thought he left a couple days ago. Did you see anyone with him? A woman or twins?"

"A woman did go into the office about an hour after he did. Can't forget her hair-"

"White with rainbow dots," he and I say in unison, "No twins?" he shakes his head. Hating himself for not being of help and making me angry, "You're man said that Shy will be in the South Corridors?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Thanks for telling me. You obviously don't know what's going on. So if you won't tell Celestia that you told me, I won't say anything."

That seemed to brighten his mood, "Yes of course."

"Thanks," I smile and gives him a kiss on the cheek. When I pull away, I see his blue toned cheeks turn shades of red.

"You're welcome," he salutes me.

I give him a bow before leaving, "Bye," I wave.

"Bye," he says softly.

-Celestia-

I quickly walked down the last corridor needed to get to the Shuttle. My Celeunar Liaison was poking at her tablet, "Come on, Leaf," I say impatiently. He was having issues with retreiving data that I needed to hear.

"I'm sorry, Princess. My tablet has been glitching all day," Leaf pushes his long green hair out of her face.

"I got it order two weeks ago," I slow my pace to a stop when we hit a dead end.

"I know that, but today is just being weird. Ember has been running hot the last few days. Especially today. It's becoming harder for her to hold back," he hugs his tablet to look at me."

"Why haven't I heard about this before?" I snort.

"I've tried telling you, but you're just so focused on Aj. By of which, when will she be joining our team?"

"When her training is done," I press my palm against the wall of the dead end hallway. A panel underneath my hand lights up. When it does, I take my hand off. A few seconds later, the wall fades out to reveal a large silver cylinder subway fitted for ten people. It was the Shuttle. When the doors open, Leaf and I get in.

The doors close behind us as the wall fades back in. Leaf sits down in the seat across from after I sit down. On cue, theShuttle starts to take off, "Have you figured out why everything is all screwy?" it made me think of the volcano, "Maybe this volcano is part of everything else that's going on."

"It could be," Leaf got an idea and started poking at his tablet again.

"What's on your mind?"

"Aj getting new powers, Ember overheating, primordial volcano. I just need to see...," he makes a few more pokes before, "Aha!"

"Today's the Summer Solstice. Something is definitely going on," then it hit me. My eyes go wide at the thoughts in my head, "Princess?" I focus my eyes back on Leaf, "You okay?"

"When did the volcano start to erupt?"

"This morning," he started to get there idea that I was figuring something out in my head, "It has to deal with Aj, right?"

"It all does seem a little too all at once to be coincidence. Maybe someone is pulling the strings."

"Whoever it is must have had access to letting Applebloom free from her banishment. The only being is a Silver and she's dead. Someone else connected to this really has something big planned."

"What will you do about Aj?" I just give her a blank stare. It seems like no matter what I did, or how I did it, Aj always seemed to be in trouble.

"I need you to go back to the castle," I've decided.

"Wait, what?" she was now hurt and confused, "Why? Is this because of what I did last month? I told you that it was Add Em's fault."

I giggle a little at the thought that he thinks I'm talking about that, "I need you to go back to keep an eye on Aj. She says she's going to keep someone locked away on my orders. But I know damn will that she may talk herself into letting him go."

"May I know who this person is?" she asks with a bit of fear in her voice.

"This person is death. He's been trapped on the moon for a couple thousand years. I think he may be the one that connects all of this."

"Why do you think Aj would let him go?"

"I left her there with my last words telling her that she's not ready. So she might be thinking that she had to prove herself."

"What do I tell her?"

"You have the powers of invisibility and you can walk through walls," I roll my eyes, "Watch her and makes sure she stays out of trouble."

"Yes ma'am," she hesitantly accepts the order.


	23. XXIII: I'm Sorry Pt 3

-Shy-

I was in the hospital wing helping the nurses tend to the sick and injured soldiers. The nurses and the men have been whispering about something. Something about Aj. I keep hearing something about her being a danger or in danger. Some of them don't like hey on account of how she got her powers.

The guy was a castle guard for Princess Celestia. I tended to had cuts and wounds all over his body. It was from him fighting off a Timberwolf trying to hurt someone, he says, "So is it true what they say about Aj?" he asks me.

"What they say about what?"

"You know," he then lowers his voice, "About get trying to take the throne."

"You don't know who she is, do you?" I finish putting a bandage on him.

"She's Applejack. Member of the Mane Six, council member to Celestia, and she's-"

"And she's not a threat," I say angrily, "She saves. That's what she does. That's who she is."

"And that's all I will be," I hear the voice of Aj behind me. My heart soared when it heard her voice. I turn around to her frowning. My heart sank hard back to the ground. Before I could ask what's wrong, she answers the question, "Celestia is pissing me off."

"What's going on, babe?" I felt eyes starting to look our way. I take her hand.

"Babe?" the guard questions, "You two are dating?"

Aj gives him a death stare, "I have the power to break you in half. Leave now or we will see which half of you weighs more."

The guard turned pale and almost jumped out of his cot to scurry away. When I watched him leave, I saw people staring at us. Specifically Aj. They were scared that she might do something, "Babe," I lift her hand to kiss it, "Come on. Let's get to your room first."

My loving gesture seemed to have calmed her down a bit. Hey angered exterior was pierced by her wanting to just want someone to hold her. She was holding back so much still. She looks down in surrenderence and nods. I smile and pulls her along.

Down the long hallways we went. We walked slowly so Aj could just focus on holding my hand. I rested my head on her shoulder as we walked. The walk to her room was quiet. She didn't want to speak until we were from prying ears. Castle staff greeted us as we passes them in the halls.

When we got to the room, Aj opened the door for me. Inside the room was the cleaning staff finishing up their dusting. The room was sparkling since it was just recently cleaned. The cleaning crew stopped what they were doing to bow to us. We smile and bows back before they grabbed their cleaning equipment to leave.

The last guy was around nineteen. He blushed hard as he passed Aj. It was clear that he had a secret crush on her. His face face away too much. Aj must have seen it too because she stopped him, "Hey," she's calls out to him. He stops and looks at her in fright, "Thanks for cleaning. Here's your tip," she gives him a soft kiss on the cheek.

As she pulled away, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he feinted. Aj was more surprised as anyone when he did that. She was not expecting him to feint. What made it worse is that she started to laugh, "I'm sorry guys," she spoke to the now frozen cleaning staff that hasn't left yet, "I promise that I didn't mean for that to happen. But it was so funny."

"Wha-wha...?" the guy lifted his head to look around in a daze, "What happened?"

"You got kissed by a Councilwoman, that's what," the cleaning lady with dark red curly hair stated.

He looked up at me and quickly stands. He pats himself off the dirt that night be in his person. He straightens up his uniform and clears his throat, "I'm sorry that I feinted, Milady. I wasn't expecting that," he blushes again.

"Don't worry about it," Aj smiles.

The staff bows again before officially leaving. That's when I turned to Aj, "So how is Celestia making you hate her?" I look to Aj and crosses my arms.

"She's supposed to be training me, but then she gets called away on some secret mission thing," she talks fast; some of her agitation comes back, "Leaving me behind. She acts as though I'm supposed to just sit here and do nothing. She says that my training will start in the morning, but we all will know that missions don't just finish over night."

"Maybe she has to just help finish. You know how strong she is."

Aj chuckles and shifts in place. She frees her arms to their sides, "Twilight is stronger and yet missions still would last a week at a time. One came walk in blind. You know that."

"So will you just give her until morning?" I wrap my arms around Aj's waist and hugs her.

She hugs me back, "I'll at least do that. But I will have to many questions for her. The first being as to why she sent us an uninvited guest," I heard a small gasp in the corner.

A man became visible behind Aj. He was of feline origins. His leopard spots and his golden-green eyes stood out the most about him. . His face and spots are what really gave it away, "How did you know I was here?"

"All you're doing is eliminating the sight aspect of yourself," Aj let's go of me to walk over to the man. He gulped at the realizations of Aj's size, "I heard you, smelled you, and sensed you. Which means either I'm that good, or you just suck. Either way it doesn't matter," Aj leans over to be at eye level with him. Aj moved fast to grip him by the throat. He instantly grabs her wrist with both hands to try and free his crushing throat. Aj lifts him up a few inches from the ground, "Who sent you to spy on us? I would recommend answering honestly. You are talking to the Element of Honesty. So don't lie. I'd hate to see your head pop all over my lovely room," these powers she has, I hope this is as far as they make her.

"Ce-ce-ce...," he struggled to speak, but didn't have the air to complete his thought.

I had to save him. Aj was slowly killing him, "Aj," I lay a hand on her arm, "Please, let him go."

The blonde glances at me quickly before focusing back on the cat, "When I release you, remember this moment. I'm strong without my powers, stronger with them," she loosens her grip enough to cause him to fall to his hands and knees. He violently coughed and gasped for the long needed oxygen, "Speak!" Aj barked.

"Celestia... *sharp inhale*...sent me," he now he'll his throat with a hand to try and run the pain away, "Wanted...," he really was suffering from Aj's grip. After a few moments his breathing became a little easier, "Wanted to make sure that your didn't let it Death back into this world. He's there for a reason."

"And what reason would that be?" Aj grips his shoulder and pulls him up to his feet in one pull.

He smirks evilly, "Way above your pay grade," Aj placed a hand on his chest before shoving him so hard he went through the wall behind him.

"AJ!" I shout veggie running through the hole in the wall. The man was laying on his side covered in rubble. At first glance he had a wound on his head. I rush to get to my knees at his side. I quickly pull as many chunks of stone and wood as I could from his body. When I did, I saw that his body was broken. Thankfully his chest was still going up and down. He was still breathing, "What the flying fuck Aj!" I yell back at her.

"I need to go see Luna," is all she says and leaves through the door.

"Aj!" I call out after her. She doesn't respond and inturn starts to run. I knew I had to stay in order to make sure that this guy stays alive.

-Celestia-

I watched my tablet at the scene before me. I had a camera setup outside of Aj's room. The unconscious body of my Liaison was now being carted off by nurses. Fluttershy stood up to follow them. She had her hands over her mouth to try and stop the tears.

Rage filled my heart. My plan wasn't working. Aj still seeks the answers that I can't give. So I'm guessing her taking off is going to lead her to my sister. So I use the Shuttle's phone to call Luna's room. The ringing almost stopped when my sister sleepily answered the phone, "What?" she yawns. I sometimes forget that days are her nights.

"Sorry to bother you, Aj is angry and headed straight for you," I say in a monotoned voice.

"Of course she is," I hear her stretch, "Am I going to have to tell her?"

"If you do, it means that you're not going to be Princess anymore," I try to convince her to not tell. I really wanted to stay in power.

"You didn't want to tell her, so I will. It's not like we were Princesses anyways," Luna yawns again.

I sigh, "So are you going to tell her?"

"She's coming to ask. Aj is starting to go down a path of blind rage if she doesn't have the clarity to see. I will give her that clarity."

"You know that she won't react well to knowing that it's been kept secret all these years."

On the other end, I hear a door being broken down, "Hey, That's My Door!"

"Where Is She?!" Aj showed shouted.

"In transit to the mission," Luna's voice weakened. I could hear the slight fear in her voice.

"She's Keeping An Eye On Me And I Don't Like That! If She's Going To Treat Me Like A Threat, Then I Will Become One!" a moment afterwards, the call went dead.

"Luna?!" I instantly feared the worst, "Luna!" the call was dead. Static now filled my ears. So I hang up and calls Shy. As the phone rang, something shook the tracks and the call went to static. The Shuttle lurched back and forth before losing power. It slows to a stop.

Now I was trapped inside. I couldn't use magic since the Shuttle was designed to neutralize powers. Since it traveled around the world, me and the other leaders decided we didn't want evil magic to be transported to other parts of the world. I looked out the window and only saw brick. Sadness began to seep into my mind at the thought that I was going to die down here. Maybe it's what I deserved.

I sat back and sighed in sadness. I just waited now. Waited for death to find me.

-Shy-

Celestia's spy was going to live says one nurse. There were two nurses and a doctor here in the hallway to tend to Celestia's spy. When they said that, I knew that I could leave him in good hands. I turn around to start looking for Aj, but a feint roar followed by a rumble of the castle stopped me.

My heart sank at the thought of who it could be. I take a step forward when the rumbling stopped, only to be hit by a yellow wave of energy. I got sent back hard into a wall. My vision spotted and blurred right after my head collides with the wall behind me. I land on my hands and knees to try and recenter myself. The pain in my head had stalled me for a few seconds.

I shake my head as I slowly stands back up. I look to the doctors and nurses. They had fallen over too during the rumble, "You guys okay?" they all nod in agreement and stand to regain their bearings.

With them okay, I knew I had to go find Aj. I jog down the hallway, trying to figure it which way she went. Magic being charged caught my ear from the hallway in front of me to the right. It was Luna's room. My jog turns into a sprint so I could get to the door. The large double doors had were hanging by their bottom hinges. They leaned over, ready to fall.

Inside was green magic bursting outward. The center of it was a green portal with purple magic spiraling into it. The sound of magic charging was coming from inside. Aj had Luna by the throat and close to her face. Aj said something to her, I just couldn't hear over the sound of the magic. Aj glances at me when she finished speaking. Sadness sank into her rage filled eyes.

The decision she had made, she knew that her choice was right, but seeing me made hey feel guilty about it. Even with the guilt, she acted on her decision. With one swing of Aj's arm, Luna was sent flying into the portal. Aj's opposite hand reached into the portal and pulled out a dark figure. When the portal closed, Aj spoke.

"Lies have been revealed to me today," Aj said to me, "Luna and Celestia will take his place," she's looks to the figure. On closer inspection, I saw black smoke billowing through the spaces of his black armour, "The Two Sisters were wrong in many ways, but one was right in one thing, "I can't kill you, but I will take your powers, and that will kill you."

"You Can't Do That!" he tries to free himself from Aj's grip. He managed to pull away and quickly pull out his dagger. Aj steps back and gets into a fighting stance, "I only wanted to be your ally. I only see now that you had other plans. Have been told your history have you?" he smiles. I looked at Aj confused about it all. What history?, "Did they tell you why they could only banish me?" Aj seemed thrown off at the question, "I'm stronger than they were. I made a man a King, by helping him kill your people. What I didn't know, was that he had fallen in love with one of your own," he smiled evilly. His grey skin wrinkles as he smiled, "I took my enjoyment in killing her. If I had known before hand that it was his lover, his betrayal would have fueled my rage. Even made me want to kill her all over again. When he heard of this, he teamed up with the remaining Primordials to try and kill me. I am Death, I can't be killed," Aj and I listened to his take. It sounded true, but we didn't want it to be, "So they banished me to a dimension of the moon. My only contact with life, is the souls of the dead that pass on from your world. An eternity of not being able to come back. The only way to come back is if a Primordial brings me back," Aj gasped, "At least you're getting some good news before I kill you."

He lunges forward with his blade. Aj dishes quickly, still trying to sort out what she was just told. Because of her distractions, she's almost didn't dodge Death's second swing. The tip grazed her chest. her bra band and shirt rip and a long jagged wound forms. Aj roars in pain and stumbles backwards. She holds her chest to try and stop the bleeding.

"You may have all the powers, but you're still a pup. I've been waiting many centuries for there prophecy to be fulfilled. Just for this one moment. You're nothing without your precious Lasts here to help you," he aims a swing at Aj's neck. Thankfully she had time to duck, but there was pain in her chest. She falls back and coughs up a little blood. Maniacal laughter came from Death, "The poison from my blade is slowly shutting down your systems. Even with all your powers, you're still human. Even with the power of Life, I have overcome you. Oh, how the tables face turned."

Aj fights her weakening body into standing. Her willpower is astonishing. Her eyelids had blackened and her lips turned blue, "There is honesty in your words," Aj breaths, "But they are based in delusion. My people apparently created your out of their arrogance. Now you surgery because of that. Let me fix their mistake. Opposites belong together. Not apart."

"Yet here I am, about to stir the discord," a familiar voice chuckled. Death's face turned from a smile to fear. Discord must be a threat, "But it looks like I don't have to. With Aj gone, Death, you won't be able to stop being. So it looks like I'll be the one to take your powers."

"That's not going to happen either," Aj faltered to her knees. I couldn't stand around anymore. So I go to Aj's side.

"Ah, look at who it his," Discord chuckled as I drop to my knees next to Aj, "Fluttershy is here to check on her little girlfriend stealer."

That struck a chord within me. I turn on my knees to look up at Discord, "You grew bored of me, remember? It was so obvious. So I ended it."

"And you don't think that if Aj lived, she wouldn't grow bored with you? She's there one who talked you into leaving me anyways. I didn't cause any had because of the love I had for you. I thought that if I waited, you would come around. But it's clear as shit that it's not. Now you're some fucking bisexual bitch! Fucking a giant freak!" the pain for him was starting to come out.

Rarity and Twilight ran into the room, trying to instantly figure out what's going on, "Where's Celestia?"

"Oh look, an audience," Discord snapped his fingers and a metal cone popped onto each of the Alintian's horns. Death charges at Discord, ready to swing his dagger. Discord snapped his fingers again to try and do a certain spell. It didn't work, so he snaps his fingers again. Again, nothing. He looks at Aj, "You are immune to magic now?"

Aj nodded before leaning against me. She was fading fast and she was getting so tired. I didn't know how to help her. She's dying, and so I could do was hold her, "Then it looks like I'm going to have to keep you alive," Discord leans forward to place a hand on Aj's chest. When he pulled it back, black tar was pulled out of Aj's wound.

Without hesitation, Aj lunges forward to send a rumbling blow to the right th center of Discord's chest. He was sent back into Death. Death's distraction as he fell allowed her to snatch his blade from his hand. And with one back downward swing, blood spattered all over me and the doors behind me.

I couldn't even begin to comprehend what had just happened. The head of Discord rolled right in front of me. He was still alive. Barely. He looked at me with sad eyes, "I'm so-!" he gritted his teeth hard and groaned in pain. I look up to see that Aj had driven the place through the heart of Discord.

Let's go of the dagger to let the body fall. When it fell, she inhales deeply, "Your said that it would take the both of us to defeat him. I guess you meant that you just wanted to be a witness," Aj rolled her head back then leave it towards Death.

I look back down at the dead face of Discord. I place a hand on his cheek, "I forgive you," I say softly and let's a tear roll down my cheek.

"Now it's your turn," Aj grabs ahold of my attention again. She turned fully to Death, "To get to your weapon, you'd have to go through me. Or, you can just surrender and I will keep everyone energy left in you to let you love long enough to see Celestia banished as well."

He knew that he was defeated and shrank back, "Remember," he glances at me, "The clouds will thunder, colours go a blunder," he was quoting someone, "Don't go down your sister's path."

What he said struck some kind of hidden nerve in Aj. Her demeanor changed from sadistic to sad, "My life has been secrets and lies."

"Like the ones about your sister's disappearance?"

"That was to try and protect people, not kill more. But you, you are the key to helping me figure out what I am. And more importantly, the powers of Death needs to be in the same container to be balanced out."

"Or do you just want vengeance for keeping this kind of secret from you? Your family are descendants of Primordials. Now you're the rightful heir to the throne," I gasp at the biggest reveal of news.

"You and I have been both wronged by the Celestial family. I'll correct it, but I will finish the job my ancestors couldn't," Aj said with sadness, "You deserve to live, you do. Which is why taking your life will be hard."

"Your ancestors created me out of arrogance and tried killing me because of it. What makes you so different?"

"I, am me," Aj whimpers, "I'm so sorry."


	24. XXIV: I'm Sorry Pt 4

-Fluttershy-

Aj sat back on her knees with her face I. her hands. She couldn't stop crying. No matter how much she tries to hide it, it always comes up. Her sadness for losing her sister. And because of her sister, she couldn't go through with killing Death. She feared that there taste of blood will turn her evil.

Death was sitting against the wall with a look of fear in his eyes, "I am the one who should be sorry," he starts out, "You mortals are bound to your families. You're trying to repair a hole of a broken family. Yet here I am. Standing in your way," he slowly stands, "I will fight for my life, but this time, I will die knowing at least my death will repair something."

Aj nodded and stood up as she wipes tears from her eyes, "It's not you," she says softly, "If I had known what I was sooner. I could have saved my sister. I could have not allowed her the powers she had. Before I kill you, what deal did you make with her?"

"I didn't make any deals with her," Death seemed stunned by the question.

"Oh Death," Aj looks at him with sad eyes. Her bangs had slipped from her head to cover an eye, "Lying to me won't make your death easier," I heard a gulp from Death, "The only way to bring someone back getting the dead is to talk to Death himself. Her gaining access to your world was the easy part. But convincing you was the hard part. Yet she made it so easy. She was convinced that her spell would work. It didn't. All she did was kill one innocent person and almost another."

"To try and resurrect the two already lost too her many years ago."

"What did she promise you?" Aj's voice grew lower.

"Freedom," he pauses, "When you came to realize that your powers are going to be gifts. I guess now is the time you realize that. But now that freedom may come to an abrupt end," Death puts his fists up.

Aj frowned as her eyes started glowing green. She snorted hard; when she did, green smoke came forcefully through her nostrils, "The power needs to come back," is all she says before pointing her hand at him like a gun, "Pew!" she goes. Right afterwards, a purple energy bullet blasted out of her finger tips.

It extended itself out into a needle on a string before shooting through Death's heart. He seized and groaned in pain as Aj caught the end of the string with a hand, "The energy I have is very malleable. I even had a very good teacher," a memory flashes through her head, "Pair of teachers actually," with a raise of the hands holding the purple string, black energy started to be pulled out of Death. His energy was getting drawn up the string; like water through a straw.

He groaned louder, almost screaming. The pain he felt sent him to his knees, "The prophecy was right mainly about one thing. Your beauty matches your power," he said weakly. His power hit absorbed into Aj's hand as his breathing slowed. His face began to age more than it did, "'This world needs you', she said. 'Help her anyway you can. She wants the same thing as you'."

And with that, his flesh turned to smoke and started to swirl itself around the tall blonde. As it cacooned around her, it sank into her skin. His empty shell of armour and cape fell to the floor. The purple string disappeared and Aj returned to normal. She was playing his last words over and over again in her head. More mysteries for her to solve. After a few moments, she inhales sharply.

"I need to go find Princess-!"

"Princess Luna!" Twilight and Dash came flashing in via teleportation magic; interrupting what Aj was going to say. They look around at the destroyed room, "What the hell happened?" Twilight asked Aj.

"A prophecy acting itself out," Aj says blandly as she holds herself.

"What prophecy?" Dash snorted and crossed her arms.

"We're going to have to find Princess Celestia for that answer. We're going to have to start with that little spy friend of yours," Aj looks to me.

"He's breathing, but not ready to talk. You sent him through a wall remember," I remind her.

"Then we will wait until he's ready to talk. Until then, I will tell the rest of you what happened here," She looks at them.

-?-

There were only three. My team was of four. Like the last few times, these three were hard to fight. We just didn't know why they came out of wherever they did. When they did, whatever city they were closest to paid a price. The three Plasmas attacked cities in a systematic way.

The blue, yellow, and red Plasma beings never took anything nor did they take a life. All they did was destroy. Fighting then proved difficult since we didn't know how to stop them. What's worse about this time it's that Celestia is late. She should have been here by now.

This time, they were attacking a city of Pixie Elves. A city made of the forest. I was running through the city in trying to find the straggling red plasma. He seemed a little out of it. Like he was hesitant to do what he did best. I knew I was getting closer because I saw more and more charred trees and houses.

A high pitched scream came from the Elves' storage house. I move quietly so I could take the plasma by surprise. When I got closer, I heard it speaking in a low raspy voice, "Where is she?"

"I don't know who She is," an elf squeaks in fear. I move behind a pile of rubble to look at the red plasma kneeling before a downed elf. Her wings were burned off and it looked like she would pass out at any moment.

"The Mother of Apples," I was so confused. But in my confusion, I move fast. I rush the plasma as rocks start to shoot at my body. They clung to my skin to make an Earth armour, "Hey! Ugly!" the Plasma turns around and starts to ready itself for an attack.

Before I got too close, it sent a torrent of fire at me. A second later, I get engulfed in flames. Not being affected by the fire due to my rock armour, I still charged at him. He dodged me and laughed, "You mortals have grown weak. We Primordials gave you this world," he spoke as I straightened myself out to look at him, "but you all use it for war and separation. With our Earth counterpart, we will take back our world."

"Primordials?" I look at him confused, "I thought that was an old tale. Even if it is true, you guys died out centuries ago."

"It is true and there were survivors. For many a moons we've waited for the Earth to come back to us. When it comes to us, your world will be no more."

"We won't let you find what you're looking for," I get in attack position again.

He laughs evilly. Again, "You don't even know who we seek. So how can you hide him from us?"

"It isn't on this continent, and the cities you've targeted seemed so pointless that try we systematically attacked. You're looking for some kind of tracker to find him. Which means you're still too weak to find him on your own."

The yellow fiery pupils of his squinted in anger before he extinguishes himself. I shall my lips, "Really? Again?"

As I tried to figure out what was going on, my friends: Spark and Sting, ran up next to me, "Gran It, you okay?" Spark asked. Her bright red hair flowed in the wind. Her gold eyes looked right into my soul and knew something was amiss.

"They're looking for the Mother of Apples," is all I say.

What I said sparked something in Sting because he gasped. His antenna twitch, "Some of my family work for the Mango Farms up north. They've told stories about how they tasted the perfect apples. Equestria was the name of where they come from if I remember correctly."

I knew of Equestria and the team that it had. I've read articles about the heroes of the world. It sent a tinge of anger though my heart that they got all this glory that we couldn't have. We had to keep ourselves secret so our enemies don't hurt our families. But they get to let the world know who they were, "Do you know anything else about the apples?" I ask of Sting.

"I heard that the Farm Executive is pretty hot," he blushed a little.

"You only heard?" Spark punched him in the arm, "I know that you oogle over her picture everyday. You should know that she doesn't even know that you exist."

"Well, Ow!" he rubs his arm, "Whenever we go over there to see her, she will know I exist then," he punched her back in the arm.

"Ow!" she sets her hands on fire, "You really wanna tango with fire, Bug Boy?"

"You know that you're a horrible shot, right?" he chuckles.

I smile, but knew we had to focus, "Okay guys, let's focus back. Princess Celestia is missing. She should have been here a long time ago."

"Maybe she had forgotten?" Sting looks to me and shrugs.

"Doubtful," Spark states, "We're the A-Team. She can't forget about her A-Team."

"We're not the A-Team. That team helps run a country. All the same, we need to go find her. Hopefully Star didn't get lost."

-Aj-

I sat in the cot next to the resting spy. He had several broken ribs, his right arm and leg broken. Stitches kept the wound on his head closed. I just looked at him. Trying to figure out where this guy came from. He was a spy of Celestia's. Celestia sent him to try and somehow stop me from releasing Death. What is she so afraid of?

The powers I had absorbed from Death didn't need together like I thought. The power of Life and Death within me is starting up become a struggle for dominance within me. It made my mind just think of the fact that everything is so different now. My life had been flipped upside down. Now, I'm finding out more about me than I thought there was. This spy may shine the light in areas in kept in the dark.

My thoughts were dashed away when armoured men came marching in. I look behind me to see thirteen men. Two rows of six followed one man. So many emotions made up his face. Anger, sadness, confusion, disappointment. He showed it all as he looked at me. I had a feeling they were here for me. I stand up and that makes the men stop in their tracks halfway in. They knew who I was and my height they had forgotten about. One guard gawked at my height. It was his first time seeing someone off my size. Especially with me being a woman.

"Aj," the man dips his chin.

"Shining," I dip my chin, "Don't you have better things to do?"

"You mean something better than arresting a Councilwoman? Yes I do, but you committed treason."

"It's not treason if one is claiming back her throne," I stand up, "I need to find Celestia. I will have her explain everything before I banish her too."

"I'm sorry, but that's not an option," he hesitantly takes a step forward. I take a step forward and the men take a step back. I stop when I see the fear in their eyes. People that used to not fear me, now do, "Aj, please," Shining begs, "Just come with us without a fuss."

"I will not be taken. Especially not in my very own castle. If you want me, you will have to fight me," I say tiredly. I was truly tired of fighting, but fighting, I must continue, "Since you will be fighting me, I will show you mercy since you are my friend, Shining."

"Fine," he gulps, "We will wait until Princess Celestia gets here," he didn't want to fight after all. Fantastic idea, "But we will keep a close monitor of you."

"If you're not going to arrest me, then leave me be. If I wanted domination, I wouldn't have stopped at Luna and Celestia. My only concern is to right a wrong. I promise you that only the Princesses will pay for what their family has done to mine."

He was too afraid to speak, so he bows and turns to leave. He goes up the middle in between the two lines of guards. As he passed them, starting with the two firsts, followed him back out. I go back to sitting on the cot next to the sleeping cat man. He was handsome, I'll give him that much.

Then it clicked for me. I could heal him. I smile and stands up to walk up to his cot. I place a hand on his chest and closed my eyes. I focus on channeling my energy. I didn't feel the energy move out of me, so I open my eyes back up to grimace. I retract my hand as I shake my head, "So I guess I don't know how to fully do that yet, I guess," I sigh and sits back down, "Hopefully you wake up soon."

-Gran It-

My team and I had made it back to our transport truck to try and get into contact with either Celestia or Star. The three Tech Analysts typed away on their keyboards. The silence of waiting for an answer was killing me. All I could do was pace around, "You can stop pacing now," an Analyst with a smug look on his face turned in his chair.

"What is it?" I ask with anger in my voice.

"My radars picked up on something in Equestria," that caught my attention, "Something caused a huge EMP burst not too long ago."

"What time did that happen?" the woman to my left focused on her screen. Numbers in columns stared back at her.

"Like around eight-thirty in the morning. Why, what you got?" he wheels his chair best to hers.

"At eight-sixteen, Princess Celestia accessed the Shuttle. She must have been in route here when the pulse went out," she looks left at him, "The pulse knocked out the power She's been stuck down in that tunnel for hours now."

"Then let's get in contact with Canterlot. Shining will know what to do," I say.

"You sound like you've been to Equestria before," Sting said with a sadness in his voice.

"I have," I admit. My team gasps, "Solo missions for Celestia. Shining was the only other person that knew I was there, outside of the fucks I've killed."

"Why haven't you told us?" Sting growled, "All those "Vacations" you've taken were all just missions?"

"The last one wasn't. It was an actual vacation. Went to go see Pixie Willow," I go to look on the screen.

"How should we go about calling the Capital of a country?" the woman looked up at me.

"That's a good one," I say shamefully. I think for a moment before answering, "Let's get back to satellite. We'll have to walk the tunnel until we get to her."

-Shining-

"She's gave the order to lock down the castle. All she wants is Celestia to explain something about the throne," I said to Cadence via video call. I had used a video port in Guard's Bay to call her.

"I'm coming over to try and talk to her," Cadence states.

"No, what you need to do is to get the castle protected. Aj says that all she wants is for Celestia to admit to something about her family."

"You really think that Aj is the rightful heir to the throne?" Cadence asked.

"She's Honesty. Besides, she only hurt one person. A bad guy would have killed him or killed more people. I found Aj sitting next to him at the infirmary. It looked like she had many questions to ask him."

"So what should we do?" Cadence now seemed even more worried than before.

"Wait until Celestia gets back. If me or my men take her by force, who knows how many could get hurt. Once she had her answers, even if it's not what she wants to hear, she may come peacefully."

"Should I come over?" I instantly knew that it was a bad idea. Aj is already going for Princesses, no need for get to be there to get caught in the crossfire. It just of shown on my face, because she turned sad, "Nevermind then. I guess you got things covered."

"It's not like that," I sigh, "I'm not even supposed to be here. I was originally just acting as Head Guard until Metal Mane got back from vacation. Now, he's going to come back any day now to complete disaster. We may have a new Princess before he comes back. I just think that it's too dangerous for another Princess to get close to th castle."

"How's Twilight feeling about it?'

"That's the thing," shame strikes my heart, "We haven't sent word to Ponyville yet."

"Something this big warrants as many Princesses as possible to solve," she goes from being my wife to being a Princess. Her words were strong and commanding, "I am going down to Ponyville to get Twilight. We are going to find Celestia and we are going to get to the bottom of this. As your Princess, this a command. Aj is a threat now and we must take immediate action. Assemble your men and wait for Twilight and I to get there."

"Babe," I try and plead to my wife again, "Aj is a powerful being now. If you come, she may take your life. I don't want that."

"You have no say Shining! The life of my country outways my own!" she started m exclaims as she pumps her fists, "I just hope Celestia gets back very soon."

-Celestia-

All of the power was out. Not even the backup generators came online. Time became longer and my oxygen is lessening. It's been a couple hours of just sitting here in the dark. I tried everything I could think of to try and get out. Even my magic still wouldn't work down here. My only chance is that the Celeunars figured out that I didn't make it.

I hope they come soon. This shuttle only has about six hours of oxygen between refills when it docks. I'm not docked. The fear of death started to set in. I felt like this was going to be my burial if no one got here soon.

With that in mind, I pull out my small wallet from my pocket. I open it and pulls out a picture. It was an old picture of the Mane Six. There evening of defeating Tirek. I had treated them all for burgers that evening. Smiles were on their face. The frozen memory sent a happy-sad chill through my heart. I focus on Aj and the happiness in my heart lessened. She has already lost everything because of my father. I just got so caught up in the power, I didn't realize that I was the one stealing the throne. If I were to get out of here, I really am going to have to make things right.

"The Prophecy is coming true," I tell myself, "Only the strong will survive," I sigh.

I had been sitting on the floor in a corner due to it being the coolest part of the cabin. I pull my legs up to my chest and hug them. I kept thinking about Aj and her family. They started Equestria over a thousand years ago. After my father slaughtered most of them. They fled here, he followed and decided deceived to claim power over this land.

I just kept the lie going. Harboring so few secrets that are big enough to alter history. I guess history will be altered with me getting out of here and coming clean, or me dying in this tube.

-Twilight-

"...and class!" I call out to them as they packed their things. They slowed to a stop to look at me, "Don't forget to read chapters three and four," they all groan in distain like usual and goes back to packing their things. I was substituting for Aj in her Agricultural class. I keep forgetting all the little details in farming that she just knows as second nature. Especially being the head of a countrywide business. She has to know everything that goes on.

It made me sad thinking of her. I missed her dearly. I know the extent of Celestia's training. It was hard for me, but it could be easy for her. She picks up on things quickly. "Learn fast or die", is her method of thinking.

I sigh and bend over to pick up my backpack. When I stood back up, Cadence was so my desk. Her being there from out of nowhere startled me, "Shit!" I hiss and flinches back. My heartbeat sky rockets.

"Sorry Twilight," she says quickly. Something was clearly on her mind.

"It's fine," it wasn't, "Just warn me next time. What's up?" I set my bag on the desk.

"It's Aj," my heart sank when she started talking in a hushed voice, "She banished Princess Luna back to the moon."

"She what?" I ask in the same manner. I didn't even wait for a response. I go around the desk to grab Cadence by her hand. I pull her to the back office of Aj. I close and lock the door, "Okay, so start from the top."

"I just got off a video call with Shining. The cleaning staff watched Aj send Luna away after fighting an all black shadowy figure. She sent Luna back to the moon then absorbed the power of the figure. They said he called himself Death."

"What is Aj doing right now?"

"Two things apparently that are the same," she takes a deep breath, "She's waiting for Celestia to come back to confirm that she is the actual heir to the throne. And Celestia sent a spy to keep an eye on Aj. Celestia went off somewhere to deal with a secret mission of her own that Shining can't tell me about."

"So her time is spotty," I realize. Cadence looks at me confused, "Celestia will always randomly disappear for a day or two. Sometimes three. I know you've noticed it. I think she has some kind of other team like the Mane Six somewhere out there. Aj must be a new recruit. She leaves to go deal with something. That something that's probably related to Aj. She sends the spy back, spy gets caught, and shit hits the fan."

"So what are you thinking?" her and I were getting to the same page.

"You've left your castle. So with both today heads home from your castle, people have taken note. I leave my town too and people will grow highly suspect. Especially if we're going to Canterlot after Aj went. Some may catch a wiff of something going down. Panic sets in the people. We pull out too quickly from Canterlot to deal with the people, things could get hairy."

"So we either tell the people out right what's going on...?" she trails off for a better option.

"Or we send only a small group?" I start another option.

"Or," she has an idea, "Spike," it actually was a great idea, "He's a dragon and a friend."

"And he can send us messages whenever need be. He's also an Ambassador, so he knows how to negotiate," I smile.

"Where is he?" she asks.

"At Dragon's Cove, training up some young dragons. Let's go to my office and call him. Hopefully he's not out in the field."


	25. XXV: Answers Will Come

-Dash-

I was supposed to be focusing on training the new cadets today. But my mind was elsewhere. Elsewhere on planet Aj. She was so far away now. So far from me bring able to just see her. My heart ached for her. A tear rolled down my face. I cover my face with my hands to let out a muffled groan. As I do, I fall back onto the cloud I sat on.

I heard the familiar sound of wing flaps coming from below, "Shit," I whisper to myself and sits back up. I wipe a few tears I had from my face to see three cadets flying up to me, "What is it?" I ask when they got up close to me.

"You okay, Commander?" Lily Frog asked. His green hait rusted in the wind.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I really wasn't, "Just overwhelmed is all."

"The awesome Rainbow Dash isn't feeling so awesome?" he raised a brow, "Is it Applejack?" I look at him with focused eyes, "Your mom can't keep a secret."

I groan and rolls my eyes, "Oh come on, mom!"

I then stand on the cloud, "We'll stop practice early today," I said with anger. Not at him, but at my mom. He didn't take it that way. He frowned, thinking that it was him. Now fear crossed his face because he thinks he's going to be out of the program. I wanted to blow off a little steam to be mean, "Since you clearly have no boundaries for your superiors, especially to one that is me. You're doing boot duty for the next month."

"The month would end two weeks after he graduates from the academy. Which meant that he would be a Wonderbolt. He smiled big at this realization, "Yes ma'am. Sorry for stepping over the line. It won't happen again. I'll go tell the others that practice is over."

"You go do that," I smile back at him. He salutes me before folding in his wings quickly. I watch him fall to the ground. When he got halfway down to it, he started to spin. Just meters from the ground, he juts his wings out to bring his descent to a grinding slow. It was impressive. He thought so too, because he looked up at me for confirmation. I give him a thumbs up. His smile grew bigger as his entire class of seven started to softly land around him.

Because of who I am. The competitor in me had a surge of energy. I felt my adrenaline starting to be pumped hard through my body. The power that granted me super speed started to set in. He may have a cool landing, but my take off will be the best he'll ever see.

I take a step forward and leans on my right leg. I was waiting until my charge was getting to much for me to contain. Within the blink of an eye, I blasted hard into the sky. A loud thunderclap followed behind me. My wings flapped like Hum Tooners (Humming Birds). I look back to see a rainbow sonic blast growing and pushing clouds out of its way.

-Gran It-

We made it back to headquarters. It was just a large room of science nerds that keep an eye on the planet. Their main focus was the EMT blast in Equestria. A few of them made note that the ambient energy in Canterlot is being drained. At the same time, there's a nice Spike of energy. So something is draining the energy there, I just don't know what yet.

"Here," one scientist came up to me and handed me a phone, "Shining is on the phone."

I take the phone and places it to my ear, "We're getting weird reports over there. What's going on? Where's Princess Celestia?"

"Princess Celestia's missing?" Was his first question, "I thought she went off with you. I know she left before Aj went nuts."

Aj was a new person to me still. I've heard Celestia mention that name before a few times, "Remind me again who she is."

"She's a Councilwoman of Princess Celestia's. She claims she's the actual rightful heir to the throne. She's the Element of Honesty, so it's a good chance she's telling the truth. There only thing she's done was kill death and banish Luna," he pauses, "And sent a spy through a wall. He'll live."

"So she must be the cause of Celestia's disappearance somehow. Has their been a blast of some kind? One followed by blackouts by chance?"

"Now that you mention it. Within the last hour or so, we've been getting reports of blackouts and machines going haywire," he explains, "It must have been Aj."

Thinking of the Mother of Apples made me even more curious about this woman, "Is there anything else I should know about her?"

"Ya know," I heard a smile on her voice, "I can tell when someone's a threat. Aj isn't. Which is why I can't follow Princess Cadence's command of arresting Aj. Aj is trying to set a right, I believe. She hasn't killed anyone, nor is she repeatedly doing such. All she's doing is waiting in the infirmary."

"Waiting for what?"

"For the spy to wake up."

The next question I asked, I didn't think there answer would be the answer to everything, "What does "Aj' stand for?"

"Aj stands for Applejack."

I gasp and covers my mouth, "Wh-what was the name again?"

"Applejack," he was now confused.

"We had faced these plasma elemental being things a few times before. Today one mentioned something about finding the Mother of Apples. I think you Applejack is a target. She may not be a threat, but they are. They may come to Equestria next."

"Why don't you come to Canterlot. Come meet Aj. I think that she might listen to you," the way he said it, he knows something I don't, "She lost a few close members of her family. One very recently," his voice grew sad, "Besides, you know more about those plasma things than I do. So you could tell her what you know about them."

"With tech being down over there, we need to get to Celestia first. I think she's in the Shuttle and the Shuttle is such in transit. With no at to use magic in that tunnel, we're going to need something very strong to push the Shuttle to the closest port."

He knew who to choose, "Aj and her family are almost giants. Woman at around six and a half feet tall. Men, over seven foot. I think I can snag a few of them to help. They're the strongest breed of people here."

"Then let's get it done. I'm having an Uniun teleport me to your front gates in a few moments. Should give you enough time to tell the right people I'm coming. My team will also be coming with me."

"No," he says quickly, "Come by yourself. Too much fuss and you may make things worse. Aj isn't a threat, but if she feels threatened, then she may fight. You don't want her to do that."

"Fine," I say bitterly, "I just hope that she doesn't snap me in half."

"Will you provoke her?"

"Why would I?"

"I'm glad you won't. Just get over here," he hangs up the phone.

-Aj-

At this point in my waiting, I had lied down on the cot across from the spy to watch TV. The small television was hanging from against a corner in the ceiling. I was going through channels until I came across the news channel. The picture and the text at the bottom caught my attention.

Two glowing liquid aliens had beeb captured in camera. One was yellow and the other was blue. The text at the bottom read, "Fourth Attack By Same Unknown Beings: Said To Be Looking For The Mother Of Apples".

I sat up and my heart clenched, "Mother Of Apples", now rested heavily on my brain. They're looking for me and they've attacked. The voiceover started to speak, "I don't know who this 'Mother of Apples' is, but whoever she is, she must be behind these horrific attacks," differing images of a few unknown cities started to fade in and out across the screen, "Just tell us what you want," he speaks to me, "Innocent children, mothers, husbands, have been lost because of you. Your goonies need to find you quickly and leave us forever-!"

I turn off the tv and sits in silence. Trying to figure out what really is going on. After a few moments, I swing my legs over to place my bare feet on the cold tile floor. I stand and looks at the spy. I lean over to brush the side of his face gently with the back of my hand, "I am not angry with you, yet you took an undeserved punishment. For that, I am sorry. When you wake, you will answer my questions before I try to restore my honour with you."

With that, I stand to go find Fluttershy. I just needed to figure out what's going on.

I scour the castle looking for Fluttershy. I couldn't find her and none of the staff knew where she was. The few that had the courage to talk to me anyways. So I found myself standing at a four way intersection of the hallways. I couldn't find my girlfriend and that was scaring me.

I stood in the hall looking around at all four directions. Trying to figure out how to proceed from here. Panic set in. It feels like Big Mac all over again. I mess up and they leave before I could fix it. This is why I didn't want powers. I messed up as a mortal. The ideas made me sad and I started to cry, "I'm not a bad person. I'm not a bad person," I told myself as I now just spun in a circle. I still couldn't decide which way to go.

So I just choose one. I almost ran into a wall because I grew dizzy. I stumbled a little until I got my bearings. I kept crying and telling myself, "I'm not a bad person," it's all I could think about. I really aren't a bad person. I didn't ask for any of this, but fate decided it to be as such. I wanted my old life back. I wanted my family back. But they won't come back.

The feeling of loneliness started to set in. When it did, it made me feel worse. Fate is putting me through all of this for no reason it seems. Being isolated. Treated like a criminal.

All these negative thoughts caused me to stop. My heartbeat and breath was quicker than ever. I couldn't take all this pressure anymore. I'm called to do something, but I'm made an enemy if the country now. I press my back against the wall and slides down spelt to sit. I hug my knees to cry in them, "Help," I cry out, knowing that no one is listening.

What I didn't know, was that help was coming.

-Shy-

I watched out over the stone walls in horror. A mob of people had started to form at the gates of the tower. These people know something I didn't. Something no one here knows. Guards lined the stone wall with me to look down at the people. They called out demands of the Mother of Apples. They called for Applejack.

I knew they were angry at the power outages, but this is someone new. It's impossible really. Aj had been in the infirmary this entire time. She never left. She is dead set on waiting for the spy.

"Uh, L-la-lady Flutter-flu-fluttershy," a hesitant voice beckoned for my attention. I turn around to look down at a floating Pixie. He was part of the royal guard. I could tell by his uniform, "I have some news for you."

"What is it?"

"Lady Applejack isn't in the infirmary anymore. Something spooked her on the television and she left. She was last scene wandering the halls. They say she looked really dazed,' he explains.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" my heart sinks.

"There is an eye on her, just not up close. Lady Applejack keeps talking about her not being a bad person. We need you to come check on her. It may have to do with the angry mob downstairs. She's near the South Wall, sitting in a hallway."

"Take me to her," I say.

"Follow me!" he flies in the direction he came. I followed.

The Pixie lead me back into the castle. The long hallways wrapped around the castle. In the distance I heard crying. At the end of the hallway, I see Aj sitting against a wall with get face buried in her knees. My heart wrenched at the sight. Her cry came from stress and confusion, "Clear the area," I say softly to the Pixie.

"Yes ma'am," here dips his chin before flying off.

I look back at Aj and starts to quietly walk over to her, "Aj, honey?" she didn't respond, "Baby?" she's lifts her head and looks at me. The hair that had fallen in front of her face his it from her tears on her cheeks. But I saw them in her eyes. The big green eyes that shown through the hair were dripping tears.

I slow my walk to a stop when I was a few feet away from Aj. I raise my hands slightly to show that it's okay as I kneeled. I take my time getting to my knees. I could tell that Aj was a little shaky. I didn't want to make any sudden movements, "There's been attacks," she says with a broken voice, "All across the world. The attackers are looking for me. The world is starting to blame me for the attacks," I inhale sharply at the connection. The people are related to the places somehow that she's referring to, "I'm not a bad person," she buried her face back into her knees.

"No," I scoot closer, "You're not. You just are having bad luck."

"YOU!" We hear shouted at the end of the hallway. I look passed Aj to see Celestia. Her hair and makeup was a mess. She was sweating bullets and breathing hard. It looked like she had been somewhere hot. Three Apples, Shining, and some random guy came skidding to a stop behind Celestia. When I looked back at Aj, she's had already begun to stand, "Banishing my sister, hurting Star, trapping me in that tube. Shining! Arrest Her!"

"I seek justice, Celestia," Aj says in a low voice. Celestia couldn't have heard it from all the way down the hall, "I'm so sorry, Celestia," Aj got into a fighting stance, "Shy," she calls to me without looking back, "Whatever happens, know that I am righting a wrong. Celestia will pay for her crimes. She will be the only person that I will break."

Celestia's horn started to glow before a pink blast of energy was shot out. Aj took a step forward to cover her face with her arms. The blast hit Aj's arms and exploded outward into multiple small strings of energy. In the blink of an eye, the moment I look away to protect myself from the blast of light, one beam I saw exciting my chest before it faded.

I didn't even fully realize what had happened. I felt a sharp pain where there beam left. By body went rigid and falls to the side, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I hear Aj roar. My vision becomes spotty and I become lite-headed. The pain in my chest had me clutch it tight with both hands.

I watched Aj send a similar blast back at Celestia. The blast was almost like lightning, as it shot itself at the Princess. Celestia barely dodged it. She moved out of the way only to be caught by Aj. Aj moved fast and caught Celestia by the throat. Aj slams Celestia into the ground, "You will pay for your father's crimes and the crimes of yourself, for keeping secrets like the ones you have kept. Now you will pay for hurting Fluttershy," the last thing I saw before passing out was Aj grabbing Celestia's horn. Aj grabbed the opposite side of Celestia's head. Celestia screamed in pain before Aj broke the horn in half. Pink magic burst out of the base of the horn and dissapated.

Celestia kept making gurgle screames as she held her head and thrashed on the floor. I couldn't hold on any longer. The darkness was too strong for me to fend off anymore. As I closed my eyes, I felt someone grabbing me and a voice saying, "Shy? Shy!" the voice kept calling me as it and I faded out.

-Dash-

Ponyville seemed quiet. Too quiet. I flew overhead looking down at the town. A few houses looked like they had been ransacked. I couldn't even find a single soul to answer the questions starting to form in my head. When I grew closer to Twilight's home, I saw it too had been ransacked. The door was hanging by a hinge and a few windows were knocked out.

I flew faster to land in front of her house. I go inside and sees all of her books on the floor. Furniture had been tossed around. The destruction was more of someone doing it for fun instead of looking for something, "Twilight?" I call out and moves deeper into her house, "Twilight!" No response.

I move to her room that had been untouched because the tv was left on. The news was on talking about someone. I kept looking around the room trying to find clues, "...Apples is, I'm sure that she will face justice," I stopped ijnmy tracks to see an elderly man with silver and gold hair on the screen, "Many believe that this Applejack is who is behind this. Councilwoman of Princess Celestia, multiple world saver, and the Element of Honesty," I sat on Twilight's bed. Stunned at the fact that Aj made it to tv. Sadly not in a good light, "With all of that, she is now involved in over fourty counts of murder. My news cohorts in Canterlot report that people are flocking to Canterlot for justice. I do hope that the people get it. How q good person had everyone fooled. Especially the Element of Honesty. Tricking us into-!" someone said something in his earbud because he stopped and changed subjects, "This just in. A blast came from within Canterlot castle that bright down the North and South towers. People are starting to evacuate the city. Images now from our eye in the sky, Sky High. Sky?"

A pink skinned man with orange hair straightened his jacket. He flew over head the castle with a camera man pointing at him. His wings flapped almost clumsily compared to me, "Thank you Flame. As you can see, the castle is half destroyed," the camera man pointed the camera down. Upon closer inspection, it looked like some kind of entry blast sawed the building in half.

The survivors made way out towards the still open East end West entrances. Guards were directing people safely out. I slowly stand from the bed. Transfixed heavily on the screen, I knew I had to get to Canterlot, I just had to keep watching.

I even see a flash of purple on the screen. It was Twilight. She just flew onto the scene and landed next to a small group of guards, "As you can see, Ponyville's own, Princess Twilight has just made it to Canterlot. Hopefully she can shed some light on the subject," Sky said and started to slowly descend down towards the city.

He and the Camera-person land a few meters behind Twilight. Twilight was yelling at the guards. I caught the word Applejack. That got me ready to leave now. I knew I had to go there and help.

-Twilight-

"As an order from a Princess," I growl at the guard, "Move out of my way."

The five guards that stood before New, had fear plastered on their faces, "We told you, is dangerous in there. Aj has lost her mind."

I sigh and uses my magic to push them aside, "I need to go save my friends. With or without you," I knew it was too dangerous to just teleport in there at least. So I ran inside. Something big happened to cause the doors to be leaning against the castle, off their hinges. It sent a prickle of sadness through my heart.

It was too easy. I stop when I ran halfway down the hall. There was Aj. She was walking with Celestia unconscious, slung over a shoulder. Fluttershy was on her other shoulder. Aj looked down with sadness and tears in her eyes. The weight of her sadness looked heavier than the two women she carried.

When she saw me, she stopped. Her breath caught, and was about to start crying, "Celestia is trying to hide something about me that the people need to know. Those Plasmas aren't mine. The beasts rampaging and destroying towns. They are not with me," she states all of this with such a sad voice, "We fought. Shy," Aj leans her head right to lean it against the body of Shy, "got caught in the cross fire. She's okay, just unconscious. Like Celestia is now for different reasons," she keeps walking until she is outside.

Guards look at her and move into position to attack. Aj only stops to gently lay down the bodies of the women before moving into an attack stance as well, "I don't think telling you I'm innocent is what you want to hear. And I'm not going down as a criminal either. All I need is time for Celestia to wake back up and tell you. You either wait, or I make you."

Aj was so serious. She was willing to fight royal guards for her cause. She has to be telling the truth, "You banished one Princess and now you've harmed the other. You're in want of the throne."

"Of course I am," Aj says arrogantly, "It's my rightful title."

"And Celestia would confirm this?" the same guard asks.

"If she doesn't, she's lying and I'll remove her tongue next," he looked at her with an angry stare. She pulls a broken Uniun horn out of her pocket with a sick smikey. I look to Celestia to see that her horn was indeed missing. The horror of what Aj as done, "All of her power now trapped inside this. A wand of power. She either admits that my family is the rightful ruling family, or I swear, I will take what my family had been robbed of back. You don't need magic to rule the Earth. Manipulating the environment for one's better isn't even true magic. The energy that flows through the Earth. I have access to that. At the start of my rule, we will focus back on the Earth first."

"You've lost it like your sister," a female guard growled.

Everyone gasped, including Aj. She was lost for words until anger took over, "You want to see me losing it like my sister?" she shoves the horn into her back pocket before lifting get hands.

One hand was stretched out with the other at her left hip, "AJ!" I finally call out. She pauses herself as I walk around her to look at her face to face, "NO! Not Like This! You're Not Your Sister! You're not a bad person."

She lowered her hands and looked at me as a lost soul. I saw it in her eyes. She was so focused on righting a wrong, that she was willing to harm innocent people. I said something that resonated deep within her, "I'm not a bad person," she said softly, "I'm not a bad person."

"You're not," I smile weakly, "It's okay. Just please, calm down. Just go with the guards. If what you say is true, then you won't be-!"

"Oh, I'm not going to prison to wait. I will wait on the outside. But I will stop," she shrinks back a little.

"Ugh!" we heard groaned from behind us. Aj and I turn around to see Celestia sitting up. Her broken horn's base looked so sad. What used to be there.

"You're awake," Aj talks to Celestia like she was a child. She even leaned over and placed her hands on her thighs, "You ready to tell the people the truth?"

Celestia sighs, "Will I at least see my sister one last time?" she says sadly.

"I'll do you one better. You tell the people the truth and I'll bring your sister back. I'll even restore your magic to you. All I need is the truth. It's all I wanted from the start."

"I know how you feel now. Powerless," Celestia looks up at her, "I just didn't think what you didn't remember. Life seemed easier the way it was."

"And because of my sister, it led to all of this. The more answers I get, the more confused I get. The more questions I have. Help correct what your father had done," Aj sat down in front of Celestia, "These Plasma creatures. They mean business. That much is a certainty. They're coming here because of me. I say, 'Let them come'. They will find me and I will beat them for you. Because, that's what heroes do for their people. As the Element of Honesty, I am charging you with making peace by bringing the truth to light."

Celestia listened to her and only had a one worded respond, "When?"

"Now," Aj stands before helping Celestia to her feet, "As good faith payment, I will restore your body," Aj touched Celestia's horn as she pulled out the broken horn from her pocket. A flash of green caused all of us to flinch.

When I got my sight back, I saw the horn starting to dissentegrate into dust. A pink energy guided the white dust up to Celestia's head. Her horn grew until it was long and pointy yet again. Celestia took a deep inhale. A breath of fresh air. Some of her strength had been restored, "Your sister will come after you tell the everyone about this Prophecy."

Celestia looks down and simply nods, "Now that you know what kind of power I really have, it would only be wise to speak truths. You don't, I will strip you again of all your power before nanishing you to your sister's side. Where you will spend the rest of eternity only to help lost souls find their way to peace."


	26. XXVI: The Prophecy

-Aj-

Guards had surrounded us now. I looked at Celestia to start talking. The castle had crumbled more in the middle. It caused them to become more alert, "Guards! Stand Down!" Celestia commanded. They look at her so confused, "She's your rightful Princess," they all look to me, "All will be explained. For now, she's in charge," Celestia smiles when the guards don't move.

"It's okay, guys. Aj isn't a threat," Celestia stepped in front of me.

"How do I know that she doesn't have you under some kind of spell?" A Guard asked.

"If she had really been here for my throne, I would've been dead. She would have killed me. But she didn't. She didn't take the throne. She instead waited until it was peacefully given to her."

"Peaceful?" here scoffs. His red and green hair moved in front of his face when he looked around, "She destroyed the castle and almost cost people their lives."

"All because I didn't do what what right," she tells him, "If you're going to blame anyone, it has to be me."

"What do you mean?" Shining comes forward, "What's going on?"

Celestia sighs heavily, "My family had fucked over hers long enough," Celestia looks to me, "You kept a secret to protect people. I only kept a secret so my people can stay in power. I know you'll run this country better than I can," she smiles.

"So..." Shining looks to me, "You're Princess?"

"Cadence and Twilight are," I stands straighter, "Just call me Aj. I'm not going to change myself based on a title. All that needs to happen now is for Celestia to tell the people what she has told you. And for me to sort through those Plasma Beings."

"What do you know about them?" Twilight asked. The people around us stepped closer to hear the answer.

"Only what I've seen on TV. They don't belong to me. They're searching for me," I then feel a slight tug on my energy from behind me. So I whip around to seeing just the entrance to the castle.

"What are you going to do about them?" Shining asks.

"Let them find me. Send them been to wherever they came from. I only kill bad people," I turn back around to look at Celestia, "Your sister is banished, not dead. Even after lying to my family, you both still served this country well. I cannot take that away from the both of you."

"So what's the plan, your Highness?" Shining asked me. I winced at the name and shot him an evil glare, "S-sorry, Aj."

"Celestia, Twilight, get in contact with the media. Set up something. Shining, you and I will alert Border Patrol," As I spoke, Dash came landing in, "Oh good, you're here," she looked at me like she had just stumbled into something dangerous, "What is it?"

"Those things out there that are looking for you," get face saddens a little.

"I know. Which is why I need you and the Wonderbolts. If they're coming for me, we need to ensure that they come straight for me. I need to clean up someone's mess," I glance at Celestia.

"You're the reason why all those cities are attacked? Dozens of killings." Dash looked to Celestia.

"Yes," she says shamefully, "I just never thought the prophecy was real."

"Do you even know a damn thing about prophecies?" Dash hisses, "I don't know what it is, but I know that they always ring true. They just wait for the right person to fulfill that prophecy. And apparently, Aj was supposed to be the destined one. Yet you wait until now to do something about it?"

"I just didn't think that it would lead to all of this," Celestia shrinks back.

"All for what exactly?" Dash was getting to a point of no return with her anger.

Even how just it was, I still had to reel her back in so she could focus, "Dash!"

"What?!" she snaps her eyes to me.

"Let's just focus on the now. I need the Bolts to..." I started to feel an energy. It felt so familiar, but I didn't know from where. Everything around me started to distort and echo. I stumble back from people because I was getting so dizzy.

A voice started whispering in my head, "We are here, Mother of Apples. We sense your energy and now know which way you are. We have finally found you. After all this time," the energy left as quickly as it came and my head went silent again.

"Hey!" Dash caught my attention. Her face showed concern, "What is it?"

"They're here," I inhale sharply to try and get the fog cleared of my mind, "Those things. They're here," I shake my head again, but that only proved unpleasant. The shaking of my head sent my head into a spin. I hold my head to try and keep it from spinning off my shoulders, "One was in my head."

"What did it say?" Celestia came closer to me.

"It found me. He sounded like he had lost me. He- they, are here," I start to feel sad. Sad about the fact that all of this is happening and I still don't know what makes me so special.

"What should we do?" Shining seemed just as lost as everyone else.

"Same thing we've been always doing. We fight," I decide on, "But this fight has to be only me. They have come for me, so it should only be me. Focus on protecting the people. Celestia, you going wide with the Projector Prophecy will help clear my name."

"Then let's get it over with," she looks down.

"I am going back to Ponyville. I'll lead those beings to the farm. A place far from people."

"What about the Orchard?" Dash had great concern in her voice.

"There are some sacrifices that I'll be willing to make."

-Aster-

"Here you are again," I say to the woman wearing glowing purple armour. Her once bronze skin was now dark blue. She looked into a portal of all those dreaming passing through. A river of souls passed her vision. We stood in a room of glowing white bricks. The windows had a red sky with blue clouds passing.

"Yeah," she sighs, "Here I am again. This time, I feel like I belong here. What my family did to yours. Celestia and I had so long to fix it, but we didn't."

"Which is why the Prophecy states someone honest. Aj will rule in righteousness."

"Don't tell me you forgot the rest?" she turns around to look at me. I frown when I think back.

"Did you even tell her?" my voice was low and monotoned.

"If I did, she could snap."

"But she will be even worse, going in blind. Not bring prepared. She it's only in her thirties. She hasn't fully lived yet."

"She hasn't fully loved yet either," Luna's voice grows sadder, "She will love after she finds herself again."

"All of this pain for her..." I didn't k ow how to finish what I started saying.

"It's to show the world that life can take everything from you, and the path of good or evil is simply a choice. Aj is choosing to be good."

"I do hope she chooses to stay good," I sigh and looks down.

"She won't, but someone will bring her back," a small smile grew in the midst of the her sadness. I saw in her eyes a memory behind her smile, "The saviour of the world will be saved herself."

"You know who it is?" I start to smile.

"A sonicboom will let loose. It will shake the skies. It will remind her that she will fall like her sister."

"Why can't we stop it?"

Luna looks to me, "We will be seen as a threat. It takes a special someone to get through to her. For one so strong, we can't afford to make things worse."

-Celestia-

I stood in front of my former castle. News teams from there area had started to swarm in. They were expecting me to say something about sentencing Aj. It was all they could talk about. I would be talking about Aj, just not what they wanted to hear. An assistant brought a small podium to me, "It's going to be about five minutes, Princess Celestia," he still didn't know that I'm not a Princess anymore.

"Can we make it less than that. I need to start talking," he bows before leaving. My eyes fixated back on the crowd. They all were making their final stages of setting up. Cameras and mics on stands faced me. I thought of Aj. She was already on her way; about to finish a war that my father started.

The same assistant guy came up to me with a mic and sets it in its rest on the podium, "Okay, ready when you are," he looked out to the crowd and whistles loudly. They all look towards me and gets in place. People moved behind cameras, recorders of all kinds were pointed at me. The assistant bows before leaving quickly.

I look out at them and takes a sharp inhale in, "What I'm about to say, I will only say once. So you will hold all your questions until the end. My father had done something to a particular family over two thousand years ago. Something that hurt us as a planet," he sigh and people began to murmur, "He killed an ancient race that guided us for millennia. A race that has seen the rise and fall off so many beings before us. There was a last Great War. A war between Thropians and the beasts of the land. It brought a great sadness with the Primordials. With beings of the Elements of the Earth, magic started with them to begin with. The loss of the Thropians was great. Wiped out almost all of us. The Primordials wanted to help bring back our race. So they created beings endowed with magic. To help them protect themselves from the other species. Down the line, the power mutated. Only passed down to some, others got wings. A few, like Applejack were born without magic. Her family was different. The Primordial of Earth was so stricken with sadness that he allowed the non-magic folk to have the strength of the Earth. A select few were given the power of Earth. To move it to their will. That select few was glad and wanted to help give back to the world. So they became farmers. Using their power, they united the world again. Equestria started to form many millennia later when a family moved here. The First Apples. They sparked the country into existence. Thropians moved here to help build a world for our kind. The Apples became leaders of the nation by right off the Primordials. The Primordials respected Earth the most because Earth held all of them together. Harmony was in balance, so the Primordials decided to rest. Back to the Elements they headed. Slumber befell them for hundreds of years. One Thropian wanted the source of the magic that fueled there Apples. Their power over Earth was stronger than his. He wound up convicting most of the nation that the Apples were a threat. One by one, he killed them and took their power. The four Primordials rose again to bring balance back. My father managed to kill the Element of Earth. Her death weakened the Primordials. My father did succeed in claiming a precious life, but not it's power. It's power went back into the Earth. Waiting for a vessel to be worthy enough to contain it. In their rage, the Primordials attacked my father. Without their fourth Element wielder, the Harmony had been broken. So they almost all died. As watched the remaining life, they face the world a prophecy: "There will be a being of immense strength and courage. One that cannot be bought. One that cannot be wavered by the lies of the enemy. That person will be the sword and shield of the people. One that will lay down it's life for the better. That person will show the world that love and understanding will prevail over all. The sound of a thunderous boom and the flash of rainbow, will remind her of that. When it is reminded, a new Queen shall arise from the ashes"." I stop to pause for a moment, "I was succeeded into power. I knew that the throne wasn't mine, but I was already addicted to power like my dad. But the people couldn't remember what had happened. Who the real heir to the throne is. I wiped memories, destroyed any document that mentioned the Primordials or the past of the Apples. I didn't want the Prophecy to come true. But fate decided that, that wasn't going to be the case. The heir to the throne, right now, is preparing to fight to protect you. The rightful heir to the throne is Applejack."

That's when an eruption of questions ensued, "Why are we now finding out about this?" "Is Applejack ready to lead?" "What does that mean for the future if Equestria?"

I raise my hand and they go quiet, "All I can tell you is that Applejack will be a better leader than I. I may have tried to be a good Princess, but I haven't even been a Princess at all. Applejack is your new Princess now."

"How do we know that Aj isn't controlling your mind?" one journalist asked.

"Let me answer a question with a question, "If Aj was behind all these attacks, why is she out there finding to keep you alive? If she only wanted power, she wouldn't care about only banishing my sister," my rage towards the question started to arise out of nowhere, "Aj had the power to wipe out half the country if she wanted to. But she didn't."

"Do you think she will be accepted by the people?" another reporter asked. That was a good question. I didn't know how to answer that. People are only seeing the bad and with her now being Princess, people may not like her. No matter if she is the rightful ruler.

-Aj-

Two guards had come with me home. One teleported us into Ponyville. It sucked they went powerful enough to make an accurate Jump. But at least I'm here. We landed close to Sugarcube Shoppe. The city was quiet. Not a lot of foot traffic. The few people that crossed our paths shot me angry looks.

It made my feel like a complete outcast now. My own home town is now against me. A town I've protected for years. It stung my heart knowing that they didn't know yet. One person, came out of their house to come up to me. An elderly comes to us. She had different shades of silver tinting her hair. She smiles at me and that made me confused.

"You were chosen because of your heart," she says in a raspy voice, "It beats strong in spite if the poison in it. Just don't let the poison win,"' she spoke like she knew something, "Now they are back. Strong enough now to restore the balance of nature. The Earth holds everything together. Times now have ripped everything apart."

"What does that mean?" I ask her.

"The map called you and Fluttershy to the Two Sisters' castle. Has your Cutie Mark flashed yet?" I know it hasn't, "It will one day. That day, your will make a choice. I say, don't run."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hmm," she smiles and nods before starting to walk away. I reach for her shoulder to try and stop get, but my hand goes through her body. She was a ghost. I hear a soft chuckle before she stops to turn back at me, "Give back. The Earth chose you."

Those words stung deep. I didn't want to be chosen, "It chose wrong. I didn't all6 for any of this. It can have it's power back."

"The Earth needs a body to envelop," she grew sad, "A body to ensure its survival."

"Then someone else should have been chosen," I snort and storms off. I didn't care about the people anymore. Each step I took, I felt the Earth bend under my feet. It cracked and rumbled in my wake.

Eventually, I made it to the farm. As I approached the farm, Braenurn comes out. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. Worry and sadness clung to his face. He wanted to talk and I felt like I didn't have time to. I had a fight to get to. I move to walk around him, but he steps in my way. I look at him, "What?"

"Princess?" I'm guessing he just heard the news.

"It seems as such."

"But why you? Wouldn't Big Mac be first of the royal blood."

"He's not here to claim the title. He left us remember? He made his choice."

"And now you're making yours. The family-!"

"The family," I cut him off, "should know that I'm not a bad person. I'm trying to fix things."

"What are you trying to fix, exactly?" he crosses his arms, "The Apples, and even the Peaches are getting so much shit for what you're doing. What's going on with these creatures?"

"I don't know yet, but they will be soon."

"Sooner than you expect," a raspy voice echoed out into the wind. Braenurn and I look around. Our search didn't last long. A few yards away from us, a small tornado of fire started to form. After a few seconds, it formed itself a Thropanoid form. Another being formed out of air. The third was pulled together by water droplets pulled from the air, "We have been waiting for you."

"I'm guessing you're the three jackass' causing a bit of trouble," I cross my arms.

They all giggle at my words, "Even feisty like her as well," water giggled harder. My response was to snort again, "We only attacked when attacked. All we do is try to preserve the balance. But those who try to harm us..."

"...it's kill or he killed," fire steps in, "we are weakened because Earth isn't here to manage Earth's heart."

"Why do you need a vessel to be of Earth?" I ask.

"Because Earth needs someone to tell when the Earth is sick. It's how we were created," fire answers.

"Why me? Why now?"

"Why you? It's easy," air's eyes shift into smiles, "Earth became mortal because of her love of you Thropians. She is the one who started your bloodline. She was the one who the people made Queen. Her honesty and compassion betwixt the minds. Magic without horns. Then," air grew sad, "Glow Star came along. Killed her and get followers. He head the massacre against our kind. We were elected to escape because Earth and ourselves had been linked at birth. When Earth died, her powers went back to the Earth. She had to endure watching most of her people and family die. Glow Star, in realization of the imbalance to the planet he caused, he tried to fix it. He manipulated the power of the Earth to sustain itself. That's when he got the prophecy."

"That's not what I've been told. I was told that he killed one and they attacked. No one mentioned Earth."

"Because, like what you did after your sister, people had their memories altered. Do you know what triggered your sister's hunt for your parents?" I was now listening, "Luna," my eyes go wide, "We sensed a shift and came to Luna in a dream. She's there one who planted the seed of desire. To start you on your path."

"How did you guys know I was worthy?" I look down.

"The Earth did. We can smell your strength. You're stronger and smarter than all in your family, I'm willing to wager," I hated to admit it, but 'Yes' was all over my face, "You've gone through a pain that has made you stronger. Striving to be better than your pain."

"But why did I have to be chosen. I didn't want any of this," the sting of sadness and anger poked at my heart, "I miss my old life. I miss me being normal."

"You have the power to bring back balance. No matter the cost."

"Then take your power back. I don't want any of it," I now hold myself.

They look at each other in confusion. They didn't know what to do, "You're a protector, yes?" air asked. I nod, "Then protect the balance. We have tried for so long, but the grip began to slip. It's why we started looking for you."

"Well, you found me," I lower my voice, "And killed meant innocent people. You're weak, and from what it sounds like, Earth is strong. You're weakened now," their faces looked like they turned sour. They didn't like where I was going with the conversation, "As a protector, I can't allow misdeeds to go unjust. Silver," that name caused them to all step back. They knew the name, "Had taught me some things before she died. Aster did too after..." I pause when I thought of Silver. She sacrificed herself for me.

"Your world is filled with so many new creatures now. They attacked us first."

"But you killed them!" the Earth began to shake, "They did not need to die! Brae!" I call out to my cousin. There was no response. So I look back to see only the Blonde Apples coming out. The married in or adopted in and the children were exiting the back of the house. Good, at least some of the family is leaving, "I need the rest of you to be going with the family!" I command.

"We're not leaving you, Aj!" Brae squeezes himself between two Apples to get in front.

"That was an order, Braenurn!" I snarl.

"No!" he snarls back, "We don't leave family behind. Not on Apple lands."

"You forget your place, Brae!" I shake my head and turns back to face the Beings. I cross my forearms with my hands straight, "Your power ruined my life, and you've stopped so many others. So I'm now going to ruin yours," bubbles magically popped into existence around the three of them. The bubbles life off the ground with them inside. I saw them trying to break free of their prisons, but escape they could master, "With no power to go, where does your power go to?" I ask them.

Water spoke softly, "Back to the Earth. Ready for it's next vessel to be worthy."

"Thanks for telling me," I smile and lower my left arm. With my right arm, I extend it out and takes a step back to turn to my side, "Death's power is within me. The last entry way to the Spirit World. Your power will all become vessels if you need to. Stones. I don't know if I can get rid of this power, but I can get rid of Death."

One by one, I used my left arm to act as though I'm pulling at a rope connected to the beings. Blue, yellow, and red energy all came tunneling through an invisible pipe. The energy condescend in small rocks. As their energy was being sapped, they cried out in pain before they faded out. I slowly pull the stones from the air. With my free hand, I focus on funneling the darkness within me into a stone in my hand.

"Well that was very anticlimactic," I look up at the voice. It was Dash fluttering downwards, "I totally came whizzing over here to see if you needed any help, and you just simply take their energy. Like, what the fuck? You've just gotten good over night now?"

I scowl at her, "You forget Silver."

Dash lands gracefully on the ground and tucks her wings in behind her, "That's what you've been doing? Training?"

"For a something I didn't know I needed the skillset for," I look down at the stones in my hand. Blue, yellow, red, and black. They were pulsating their glow to show that the energy was alive, "But at least the threat is gone now."

"What are you going to do about Canterlot, then?" Dash crosses her arms.

"My home is here. Everyone should know by now."

"Yeah, they should. So are you going to be moving there?"

"No," I shake my head, "I'll go back to help and repair it, but the castle stays with Celestia and Luna. My home is here."


	27. XXVII

Fighting For Her XXVII

-Aj-

The morning after. Ponyville was flooded with reporters from all over the world. The entirety of the Mane Six was called in to try and help manage the chaos. The other five were tending to finding enough space for all of them to stay. I was forced to stay home and make sure reporters couldn't get on the property. They all wanted the first scoop of where the now new Princess was founded. Where there start of everything is.

It was very hard trying to keep them out. Like now, I wandered the orchards looking for want stragglers. I found another reporter that had snuck passed us. He was looking into this camera's eye, looking up at a tree. He wasn't clear there to get information from anyone He just enjoyed the trees. So I stop and half hides behind a tree to watch him.

Once he snapped the photo, he bright the camera down to look at the picture he just took, "Wow!" he gasps with a smile before looking back up at the tree, "I see why fate chose her," he whispers loud enough for me to hear, "The roll of those will signify rain. All happiness will do down there drain. Until the next spring," he places his hand on the bark.

"Can I help you?" I move from behind the tree to ask.

He flinches before looking to me. He goes to a knee, "Princess."

"I've been hearing that a bit," he looks up at me, "The thing about thunder," I cross my arms as he stands back up, "More secrets I should be knowing about?"

Nervousness set inside his heart and showed through his eyes, "The prophecy as you know says that something will happen to you. A challenge of your faith. You'll forget who you are. The rumble in the skies will remind you," he then turns sad. The constant emotion going on apparently, "You'll forget. How? We will just have to wait and see."

"I won't forget. I know who I am," I snort and shakes my head, "So who are you, really?"

"I'm a Changeling," he transforms into a yellow humanoid beetle. He was just straight yellow with all red eyes. His insect-like wings were bright red and fidgeted on his back, "Thorax just wanted to know if it was safe."

"From what?" my growl made him flinch, "Me? I'm not a threat. I know that is for certain. And I know that I'm never cause him harm. Why would I? He's my friend. He was supposed to be coming to see the yearly harvest at the orchards later this year. So why did he actually send you? And please be quick. My family must be worried about me by now."

"It's how you're going to deal with Celestia and Luna. They're here. You're the new singular ruler. What are you going to do to satiate their followers?"

"Give them back their power. Keep them as Princesses. Make myself Queen. Keep Cadence as Princess as well. I tell you, in no threat. Just wanting to bring justice at this point. All I've been doing," I shrug.

I start to walk away from him. I got a few stops before he stopped me with his words, "Such immense power, yet very little ego. You can feel then can't you?" his question made me turn around, "The dark emotions that naw at your heart from the inside out. Chrysalis used to be good once. Then she imprisoned herself in a hate she couldn't escape."

"Why it's everything in riddles these days?" I sigh and rubs the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb, "Just go home, Changeling. Tell Thorax that if he is worried. Wait for my letter. I'm going to have my first meeting in the next couple days. Once all the hoopla had died down. He can express his thoughts then. I'll even invite Ember. Now, leave me."

"Yes, ma'am," he quickly bows.

Before he takes off to leave, Brae came walking in, "What does Thorax want?" he asks the Changeling that flinched at his question. Brae stood at six foot, eleven. The Changeling only stood five-nine.

"He wanted to check in on me," I cross my arms again and smirks, "He's just trying to be a caring friend is all. Doesn't want to rouse suspicion, but still wanted to check in all the same."

"Get out of here," That's when I noticed that Brae was upset about something. The Changeling just quickly flew off without another word, "You're going to bed to make a speech soon," his voice was low.

"What is it this time?" I go to lean against the closest tree.

Brae follows, "The news is saying that you're exploiting something out of The Sisters to make you Princess."

"That's fucking bullshit right there. They have to know me by now. I'm part of the Mane Six. I'm a good guy."

"It's not how they see it now. They're all here to see if that's true."

"So when should I give this apparent speech?" I roll my eyes and waves my hand sarcastically.

"Tomorrow morning after your team finds housing for them," as he spoke, we were joined by Twilight. She floated down; flapping her wings softly to make a soft landing.

Twilight looks at me nervously for a moment. She still had trouble ring to get me now since I became get superior overnight. She was deciding what to do. So she just gave a bow, "Princess."

My eyes widened and I get off if the tree, "Woah! Woah! Nuh uh!" I shake my head as Twilight stood back up, "You're my friend first. You greet me like you always have been. I've told you all this before."

"I know, I know," she rubs get your left arm with her right, "It's just that protocol demands it."

"Fine, if you want to play it that way. You and the rest of the Mane Six are no longer going to heed that law."

"Yes, Aj," she gives a little smile.

"So why are you here?" I smile back.

"We've found room for our new guests. But some are wanting to be able to have interviews with you," she states.

"Tell them no. We're going to need to have a meeting tonight. Bring all the Princesses. Also we're going to need to invite Thorax, Ember, and Gilda. I want everyone to meet out here in the orchards. I need to speak with you all before I talk to any of the media."

"What about the rest of the world? I think yours is going to start attracting so much attention. The Fairies and Orcs will want to know why there leaders are starting to form after the incidents that happened in those cities. Speaking of which, what happened to Them?"

"They," I pause, "Are in me. All this power and yet there is no crave to use it. I'm used to doing everything without magic. Now with it, I still don't use it."

"So what are you going to do?" Twilight's question seemed like she already had the answer.

"Those beings had to have come from somewhere. I want to find out where. Try to figure out this apparent earthly imbalance," I shake my head and sighs, "But let's just focus on right now first."

-Aurora-

Our parents were fighting again. Their yelling made my sister and I press our hands to our ears. It's been like this with them since they've gotten back. My dad really is upset with Aunt Aj. He thinks she's going to turn evil soon. Our mom sm disagrees. They've even talked about getting a divorce because of this fight. I've just about has enough of their fighting.

I grunt and shoots to my feet with my eyes closed. I made a decision. It started with me getting out of here. Knowing where to go, I use my memory to guide me out if there house. Even knowing where to stop to unlock the front door, was second nature to me.

Once outside, I open my eyes to a wall of Pine Trees ten feet in front of me. I sometimes forget that we live all the way out here. I heard the door behind me open up and close. I sensed that it was my sister. She was worried, "I'm not listening to them fight anymore," u say with sadness.

"I want to go with you, but having both of their kids gone? That's not going to solve anything. You leaving won't solve anything," she places a hand on my shoulder, "Please stay."

"Aj is not a threat. I want to prove that to them. It's apparently there only thing that will get them to stop fighting. If they're smart, they'd come and follow me."

"We're twins. We belong together," she hugs me from behind, "Always."

I turn in her arms to hug her, "This isn't forever, you know," I smile a little.

"It doesn't make it hurt any less," she grips my shirt tight. Not wanting to let go. With great pain searing my heart, I pull out of her hug. I saw tears had streamed her face.

"Don't worry," I place a hand on her cheek, "We'll always have mirrors," that seemed to brighten her mood.

She hugged my neck, "See me often," she ten lets go of me and punches my arm, "Ow!" I cry out before rubbing my arm as she points a finger in my face, "No pranks! Got it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say sarcastically as I try to hide my smile. She punches my arm again, "Ow! Again! What did I do to deserve this much aggression?"

"You know what I mean. Mom and I are the only ones that can tell. Dad's just catching on. Just please don't do it there. If you're there to help, don't mess up."

"I promise I won't. I know better."

"Then go," she gives me a soft shove, "Go!" she shoves me a little harder, "Make your adventure," a few more tears fell from her eyes as I started walking backwards away from her.

The sadness in my heart was almost too much, "Watch your refection," I state.

"Through ripples and all," we both smile.

-Fluttershy-

I haven't talked to Aj in a couple days. After I recovered from feinting, I just spent my time trying to get help get the infirmary back up and running. I sat on a cot across from a man on another cot. He sat on the edge with his foot propped up on a stool. It was slow, thankfully. So all we've gotten were minor injuries. Like this guy. A sprained ankle. And not even a bad one either. He just wanted to complain.

"So, Doc," I look up at him. He has a big goofy grin on his face, "You seeing anyone?"

"I'm seeing someone who thinks they have a chance," his smile fades.

"God-damn!" A patient a few cots down burst into laughter. It got everyone else laughing a little too. The response was what caused me to really giggle. The guy blushed hard with an angry face. He just stood up, grabbed his boots and stormed off.

I look to the patient who started the laughing frenzy, "He had the courage to ask. He didn't have the heart to take rejection."

"At least he asked," the man shrugged. I soon noticed the new stitches going down his neck. Something clawed at him. Something small, "Just a run in with pixies," he gets my attention back on his eyes, "I didn't know that they'd be so obsessed with honey."

I knew they weren't, he was lying about where he got his scars. But I didn't press it. He clearly didn't want to tell me what really happened, "Yeah, those damned pixies," I then stand up and stretches, "You seem like you're good enough to head out of here soon."

Just as the man looked behind me and widened his eyes, I felt a presence form behind me. A prickle went down my neck, sending a chill down my spine. I turn around to see Aj standing there. I almost jump out if my skin at seeing such a large woman. Especially after seeing only normal heightened people for so long.

"Good morning, gorgeous," she wraps her chiseled arms around my waist to pull me in for a quick kiss. I blushed hard when she kissed me.

"G-go-good mor-morning, Aj," the sudden show of affection caught me off guard. I could feel all the eyes staring at us at this point. I swallowed my nervousness and spoke continued speaking, "What brings you back to Canterlot?"

"The focus on everyone's mind. Me," she sighs and lets me go to sit on the cot. It sagged heavily under her. Only built to handle normal people, "I'm gathering everyone over at the orchards tonight. Nine o'clock. I just flashed over to personally invite you."

"That's sweet," I blushed hard. Aj didn't mind the eyes focused on us. Her whole attention was on me. The eyes of the crowd burned the back of my brain, "Yeah, I'll be there."

She kisses me again. This time deeper and longer, "You got time for breakfast?" she leans in to whisper in my ear, "There's something I would like to nibble on."

I shake my head and closed my eyes, "I think you need to be helping the castle. We'll eat later."

"Awe, c'mon!" she whines, "I'm so hungry," she kisses at my neck. I held back a whimper.

"Aj!" I place my hands on her chest and pushes myself out of her arms, "No!" I shake my head again and smiles, "Later, okay?"

It was clear that she was disappointed, but she gave a smirk and a nod anyways, "Yes ma'am," she salutes me. She had already figured out another plan to get what she wants.

I knew it would be better to just give her a chance later. I've been itching for relief anyways, just not now, "We can at least meet up for lunch."

"Let's do that. I'll call you a little after noon to get caught up in where we're at."

"Sounds like a plan," as I said that, Aj took a step forward and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll see you then," she smiles and starts walking backwards. When she was a few feet away, she snapped her fingers. She instantly flashed out with a blast of green. I covered my eyes right when she flashed out I open my eyes and blinks a few times to get the flash out of my eyes. Once my eyes adjusted somewhat, I saw a pile of green and silver dust swirling softly to the floor. [Yes. Thanos moment.]

"Wow," the man in the cot gasped, "She's Queen now and has so much power. You're so lucky," I smile and turns to him.

"Even with all that, she's still Aj," I cover my heart with both my hands, "She's my whole world," the entire room awed at my statement. That caused me to blush. But the question that was asked next time the blush away.

"Does she have any plans for Equestria, now that she's in charge now?" a nurse stepped forward and crossed her arms, "One of those things killed some of my family."

"I know for sure that she wasn't a part of those beasts that terrorized everyone."

"They were looking for her," her voice grows angrier, "Why didn't she step up sooner?"

"She didn't know at the time until it was too late. But she did say she's planning on figuring out all of this. She's not evil, for anyone's confirmation," I started to get a little upset, "This just all happened to be a series of unfortunate events. She will try to meet all of the demands of restitution."

"She better!" the nurse huffed and dropped her arms to puff out her chest. The man on the cot, sat up and swung his feet to the floor. He grunted in pain and held his bandaged midsection, "But we all know that she will turn later."

"You're wrong," I stand my ground.

"You will break her heart," she hisses, "When you do, the rest of us will suffer."

"You know nothing about her," I growl.

"I know that innocent people died and she hasn't done a damn thing to help."

I shake my head and sighs in anger. I was going nowhere with her, "Ya now what, fine. Think what you like. When Aj does follow through, I'll make sure you don't get helped. You're so stuck in get not helping anyways. Does that sound cool with you?" she just huffs and storms out.

Offended that she walked away from me, I knew my anger showed on my face. I wanted to call her out on it, but I held my tongue. I just quickly walked the opposite way to leave. I was more of worried that she may be right in some regard. Aj could get drunk with power.

When I got to the door leaving the infirmary, I heard voices, "...and you've heard about the earthquakes in Griffin kingdom?"

"I've heard. It just sucks that they're too proud to ask for help," when I step out the door, they stop their conversation to look at me. They had an ominous fear in their eyes. They we're afraid of something that wasn't Aj. They knew what was going on.

"What is it?" I ask.

"She has to give the powers back. All four of them," the nurse with blue yellow and white hair told me in a sad voice, "She must find her peace," both of the nurses' wars went from round to pointed.

Before I could speak, they already started to slowly fade out of existence, "What the hell is going on?" I ask myself.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," a voice came from down the hall. I look down to see Celestia and Luna walking up to me, "Scientists in Wear have made it known to me that there are some strange weather and geographical occurrences going on all over the world. Even here in Equestria."

"She's having a meeting later tonight. At the orchards," I tell them, "We'll talk about it all tonight. We still need the day to heal people."

"What time?" Luna asked in her dark low voice.

"Nine. She wants to talk to us about something. Once it's said and decided on. She will go public with the decision tomorrow morning."

"Do you know what she wants to do now?" Celestia asked grimly.

"I don't think ruling is her style. She may keep you two as charge over Canterlot. But I don't know. She's been very distant lately. I just hope she explains why."

-Aj-

I left Canterlot to head back home. I wanted to get the orchard ready for my guests tonight. First order of business was to get a bonfire built. As I helped build it, I had asked Pinkie you bring twenty chairs. She, like everyone else, had a layer of grim attached to them. Things haven't been all too great lately and the world is saddened.

Hopefully my plan will take hold and start to bring the world back in it's axis. I just want normalcy back. I just want my life back. The way it was before. I had been thinking about this as the family and I built the firepit. Since I'm in charge now, I want the first council meeting under my charge to be special.

When it came to the last few steps, I stepped back to let my mind lose itself in thought. I crossed my arms and just zoned out. There were so many things to do, I just didn't know where to start.

I was startled when a hand grabbed my elbow. I look right to see Brae giving me a small smile, "You okay?" he simply asked.

I inhale sharply to take in a breath of fresh air. I needed a moment to process that question, "I don't know anymore. I'm sad that everything happened like this, but it did happen like this. Some people would be overjoyed to be living in a fantasy now. Power, in more ways than one."

"Not to mention that we come from a long line of royalty apparently. I knew we were there first to colonize Equestria, but I never really thought to look at where we came from."

I snort and tenses up a little, "It didn't help the fact, when Celestia and Luna decided to alter memories and hide ancient books to keep it all a secret."

"Yet you have shown them a great mercy. Hopefully people will come to realize that," he tries to ease my sadness, "You could have done so much more damage than people realize."

"It's okay if they don't like me. They've locede for so long. They need to be reminded again who I am. I'm still me," I strong tinge of sadness rung through my heart, "That's all I need them to know."

"Hey," he must have seen my sadness, because he pulled me into a tight hug, "Don't forget who you are, even if everyone else has. Someone has to remember. I know I will," tears started to fall at his words. I hugged him back. Moments later, I felt other people starting to hug us. It was a family group hug. All centered around me.

When I felt a break of sadness, I took a sharp breath in. Like huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I felt the love and thstadd me happy. I started to feel less alone because of this. We Apples are made to endure. We endure longer, together.


	28. XXVIII

-Dash-

I sat in my office, leaned back in my chair. The chaos had been managed in Ponyville, so I came back to have a mental break of it. To focus on just paper work until everyone goes home for the day. But my thoughts were on Applejack. Like the thoughts of many citizens around the world.

My eyes wandered to the clock on my desk. '1532', it read. I sigh at how early the day still was. The day felt so long compared to the ones I've had in the past. My thoughts left me when the sound of rushing fire, emitted behind me. I knew what made that particular sound. I turn my chair on it's pivet to see a peice of parchment rolled up and wrapped in a purple ribbon. It sat on a shelf against

Dragon mail. It's how we transfer secret documents. I lean in to take the scroll. I slide the ribbon off and unfurls the parchment. It was written in Spike's hand.

'Council meeting at Apple Orchards. Tonight at nine o'clock, sharp.'

That's all it said. I flipped the page over to see if there was more on the back. There wasn't. I look at the text again to read, "Okay then. Looks like my evening's booked," I smiled a bit. It was time to be with Aj. We'll probably be talking about the future of Equestria, but it'll be a nice change. Fate chose her for a reason.

I sigh and gets out of my chair. I stretch my wings a before heading to the door. Might as well use the last of my free time watching Reserves and Trainees practice. I know my presence would throw them off. It's always been fun in that regard when it came to the status. I'm in charge of the Wonderbolts, The Weather Factory, a Professor, and even a Councilwoman.

I smile at the thought and quickly stands up. I run towards an open window and dives right out of it. Gravity pulls me through a layer of clouds before I instantly opens my wings. I catch a ring current that shot me straight back up. When I break through the clouds again, I flap my wings hard to gain altitude.

It was a short flight to the training grounds. There were instructors shouting instructions to cadets that were lined in front of them. Three rows of seven. I saw a few cadets raise their heads when they saw me. That caused everyone else to look. I saw the unease set within them. To scare them shitless, I slowly land at the top of the bleachers that stood on the right of them.

They all just looked at me as I fold my wings up. I take a seat and props my feet up on the chair in front of me. My left arm, I rest on the chair next to me. I then focus my staring on them; wanting them to continue. The nervousness I had predicted, was much funnier seeing it in person.

They slowly start back up what they were doing. Now no one really wanted to mess up. This unannounced drop in by their Leader was off putting for them. That's when the first seven broke out of formation. They marched in line towards the track. The track held eight lanes. I smile and stands back up. That's when everyone snaps their attention towards me. That enthrills me all the same. I jump up and flaps my wings softly to fly over to the track.

As the men three women and four men got positioned on the track, I land softly in the lane on the outside. Lane eight, "C'mon. Let's see what you got," I start to stretch. A wave of fear hit everyone. They knew very well of my super speed. Besides, I need to take off to go see Aj. I caught wind that she had returned home. So this would just be a perfect place to take off. To just be mean to the Trainees.

"C'mon then," I say when I finish stretching my limbs and wings, "That's an order," I get in position on one knee. My knuckles pressed hard against the padded ground. They all slowly get into position. Ready to lose, "On your Mark, Captain Snap," I talked to a man who had all white hair.

"Yes Ma'am," he gulps. Already feeling sorry for the lads, "On your Mark!" I sparked the energy inside me, "Get set!" small blue sparks of electricity started to pop out of my skin until it grew into me glowing blue because of it, "Go," he said softly.

I lean forward and we all lift our wings. Ready for an instant take off. I flapped my wings and my energy exploded. From an almost standing position, I blast off hard and fast enough to cause a boom behind me. The sudden clap of thunder rang through the stadium. My 45° angle sent me rocketing into the clouds. I let my take off soar me through the clouds.

I flew for almost five minutes before I slowed down enough to stay flapping my wings. I look down through the holes in the clouds to see Ponyville. My eyes zoom in on Apple Acres. Even still, from a few miles away I saw movement in the Acres behind the house. When I flew closer, I saw nothing but tall Blondes standing around in a circle. Two of them were sparring. They used techniques that even I didn't know. Despite their size, they moved with lightning speed. I know that this was their ritual. But it seemed oddly timed. I didn't see Aj and that worried me for dinner reason. I knew she was here. She must still be in the house.

After a few more minutes, I slowly start to descend down towards the Acres. I didn't want to disturb the fight by landing too hard. My landing was soft, and a few meters away. A couple of the Apples noticed me and looked my way. One looks to a tree and up into it's branches. I look too to see a tall blonde woman sitting within the branches. She had one leg propped up on it, and an arm propped up on her knee.

She had her hair out of it's band and out of a braid. It hung freely wherever it liked. Her bangs hid her face, but but her eyes. Her Emeralds for eyes shone through. She was focused on the fight, but her intense gaze now focused on me. Things weighed heavily on her mind. That's what her eyes told me.

"Hey Dash," she smiled and jumped out of the tree. She walks over to hug me tight. Her strong arms squeezed the life out of me like usual. It caused me to squeak, which caused her to giggle, "Did you just squeak?"she asks as she lets go of me.

"You hugged too hard," I start to breath again.

"Sorry," she smiles big. Her face told me already that she wanted to tell me something.

"Why so happy?" she was about to burst if I didn't ask.

She looks around at the now giant blondes surrounding us, "I want you to meet my Private Guard. I know I can do what I'm thinking, but I need Twilight to tell me how," I look around at them, "They know how to fight very well. I just want them immune to magic like me."

The thought of a small almost invunerable army at her command sent fear into my heart. I look at all of them. Counting them. Ten adults, seventeen children, "This is their right. Blondes have run strong in my family. It only makes sense to have them as my guard. Our family needs to start coming back out of the dark that Celestia has put us in. This is rightfully our land," this wasn't going to end well, but I knew they I couldn't blow the whistle too soon.

"Just do what you think is right, Aj," I agree. Just to survive this time.

"Thanks for the support," she hugs me again. This time, making sure she watches her strength, "Trust me. I have a plan. I just hope that all of you will be on board with it. There's an entire Continent that Equestria hasn't made friendships with. I want to extend a hand to them. The entire world needs to move and act as one. In order to do that, the whole world needs to be on the same page."

So her plan is to unite the world. Not a bad idea, it's the how I'm worried about, "I can't wait," I smile instead. I didn't want her known to my unease, "What should I do since I'm here?"

"Um," she looks around to think. The family steps back so they're not blocking her visit, "Everything is pretty much done at the moment. A couple Apples went to the forest to get certain types of wood for the fire."

"The fire?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Come with me," she takes me by the hand and beckons with her head to come with her. I nod and she pulls me along. A gap was formed in the wall of giants to make way for us, "All of you," she stops to look at her family, "The tasks for the time being are finished. Rest well until your time tonight. I know the meeting will go long."

"Yes, Aj," they all say in a surprising unison. They all look at each other and starts to talk amongst themselves. Smiles and jokes broke out.

Aj went back to pulling me along. I was pulled towards the treeline. We stopped when we saw a man. His hair was streaked with yellows, oranges, and reds. Making it look like fire. His skin was bronzed and clung tight to his muscles. He only wore red shorts and sandals. I didn't have to look over to know Aj was at a dispel because of him.

"You, Earth Girl," he says calmly with a serious face. He looked directly at her. Knowing who she was already.

Aj stepped forward, "What is it you need?" she spoke like she figured it out.

"You took the Plasmas away," anger now started to set into his voice.

"Because they were killing people."

"They were looking for you! You're the key now! Right after you let Silver die!" I saw a face on Aj that made my heart sink into sadness. It was mixed with sadness, shock, and so much rage, "She was the one who kept the energy until someone was worthy of it. She mistakenly chose you."

"Thank you for being on the same page with me," Aj scoffs and balls up her fist. She was really about to blow a gasket. I could see her face start turning red. Her eyes started to sparkle green, "I don't know about you, Mystery Man, but I am not fond of mindless slaughter of the innocent. Those innocent were protecting what was theirs."

"That was their mistake to get in the way!" He now was starting to let his anger out, "Because of you, there is nothing fighting Them!"

"Them?!" the ground shook a little, "Who The Fuck, Is THEM?" the Earth rumbled again.

"The ones who really are the bad guys," a sadness calmed his voice. Made him retreat, "You now hold the power to fight all of them. If you don't, the world will go back into chaos. The Earth shakes. Volcanos will quake. Winds will soar. Fires will roar. You must now find a way to find the balance before it's too late. When the year ends, your journey will begin. That's when, we'll see each other again," just after that, he slowly became engulfed in flames. He expanded a little before bursting slowly and softly. His fire didn't burn the grass below him. That's what was really cool about it. Non burning fire.

"Call everyone," Aj says in a low voice as she turns around, "We're meeting now. To hell with the bonfire. To hell with everyone's day. There are bigger things at work," as she spoke, most of her family had come out to surround us. Their questions were about the earthquakes or to see if she's okay. Aj calmed down the hysterical family with ease, "Calm my family," she says softly, "There have been a slight change in plans. The meeting will now be held within the hour. You have the list. Make sure the rest of them get here as soon as possible."

-Celestia-

I sigh out of fatigue. I had just got done cooling the hearts of the Castle. The shift in power has then troubled. People still think Aj is coming in with evil intentions. I know her, she isn't as feeble minded as most people in the country. She doesn't succumb to certain evils so easily. Hopefully this knew era will g6ave mercy on me. She may be a good person, but she may pass judgement all the same. That's what scares me.

Even after the hidden evidence I unearthed to show them. She's the rightful heir to Equestria. My father took the lands from them. And the one last Earth elemental had been trapped in the Spirit World. Now she's gone. Aj I know will lead this country better than I, I think anyways.

My phone vibrates on my desk I sat at. I pick it up and opens it to see a group message to all of the leaders from Rainbow Dash. She also added the rest of the Mane Six aside from Aj.

'Aj wants us to meet now. Something went down. She'll explain when everyone gets here.'

I quickly stand and rushes out the door. When I get out, as expected, my Assistant Scorch was standing in wait, "Princess," he bows.

"I'm not Princess anymore," I correct him, "But speaking of which, she demands my audience. I will be meeting with Aj for a few hours."

"Who do you want in your place?" he asks.

"You of course," I take the sun pin from my yellow shirt and hands it to him, "You've known my schedule for years now. You know how I would handle the people."

"I will do my best," he salutes me.

"Thank you," I smile before teleporting myself precisely inside Aj's living room. The kids that sat on the couches and floor jumped back and yelped in surprise, "Sorry young ones for scaring you. Is Aj around?"

One girl stood up and pointed to the back of the house, "She's in back talking to the grown ups. She seems very upset."

"Thank you, Little One," I smile before heading to the back. I stop at the glass door to see a crowd of all the family aside from the children. Aj was at the center talking. Her face was lit with rage. When I see that, I open the door.

The sound of the door travelled and was caught by the family. They all look to me. I freeze again. I'm used to eyes always being on me, but when it came to them...

I make the twenty foot walk of silence until I got to the group. Aj walks through people to get to me, "Thank our stars you came so quickly," Aj dips her chin, "You're all dismissed," they all straighten up before moving out. She must have just told them to go start an order.

"What's going on?" I ask quickly.

"A man came from that country we haven't made friends with. He came claiming that a new threat is coming. A threat that's starting in his country I think."

"Did the map even call you over there?" that reminded me of my Cutie Mark. Fluttershy's too. I look down at my left waist to see an apple sticking out of my jean shorts. It wasn't flashing. It hasn't flashed since it called me to Canterlot. She apparently read my face, "You're still on the mission for Canterlot."

"The thing is," I get choked up, "With everything that's going on, I haven't been focusing on that. And with everything that has happened, I still don't know what Shy and I are supposed to fix. If it was getting you to renounce your throne, that wasn't it. I hope what I've decided will at least help."

"And what have you decided?" I cross my arms.

"Let's just wait until everyone is here before I say that. I will only be saying it twice," I look at her confused, "Once to all of you, and then once to the media. Until then, I'm going to bed you to put up sound, visibility, and barrier spells up. Twilight is here," she points left right where Twilight pops in.

"Aj," she had "Scared-Shitless" all over her face, "I got your text. What's going on?"

"I'll explain in a bit. But you and Celestia are going to need to put up a few spells first. That should be done by the time Dash comes back."

"Umm, okay...," Twilight seemed confused, "I'll help with that. But why can't you do it? You're strong in magic."

"Strong, yes. Experienced, no. I'll wind up messing up somewhere. I'm better with my hands than I am with magic," she admits.

"Then come on," I tell to Twilight, "Let's get started."

Over the course of the next hour, the spells grew stronger. The more energy Twilight an I used. The spells were going to extend out all the way to the barriers of the property. Only those Aj wanted were allowed to enter. A list of the leaders and the family were etched into Twilight's memory. As the hour passed, the leaders started to show.

I look up to see the Wonderbolts flying in. They all landed on the invisible sheild. Dash stayed aloft to give them orders. When she was finished, she slowly starts to lower herself through the shield, "It's about time you got back!" Aj said jokingly as Dash landed.

"Sorry that I have an entire fleet to deal with," they both look up at the Bolts, "I only grabbed a handful of my best students. Smart enough to follow through on orders to the letter."

"So they're in position?" Dash nods, "And everyone is here," we take a look around, "Good. Everyone!" Dash, Rarity, Shy, Pinkie, Twilight, Shining, Cadence, Thorax, Ember, Spike, Gilda, Braeburn, and the rest of the Blonde Apples looked to her, "Apples, circle up," she gave a soft command. They all nod before Aj moves first.

We all follow her to a circle table that had been cropped out in the middle. The middle held a large fire pit. I look at the seats and counts them. Fourteen wooden seats. I look around to see the Apples circle around us. They all sat facing away from us. It became clear quickly that they sat like that too watch the perimeter.

"Everyone," Aj leaned forward to cross her arms over the table. We all tense up to look at her, "A man came to me not too long ago from the nation that we have yet to make Ally with. His magic is of fire. Spoke of an imbalance that I have caused for what I've done. He says that there are worse fears in the future."

"Are you going to take him seriously?" I ask and crosses my arms.

"We're going to have to to there anyway. He knew me by name," Aj looks at me with worried eyes, "As now Heir of Equestria, I want to go check it out. The people have always been my concern. So that brings me to my next point," she inhales slowly, "Celestia, Luna," she looks to both of us, "You two will remain acting Princesses. I am giving myself title of Queen," we all stir in our seats, "I answer to the people. The title is only to make a distinction. You all know that it's the people I serve. I want you to still acting Princesses because of your powers for the Sun and Moon. You also still have the respect and command of the people. All I ask is that I be kept on the loop with everything. I want to learn how to rule in due time. I may be heir, but I'm no royalty. All you did was keep a secret, not nearly wipe out my ancestors. You could have become Tyrants, but you didn't. You ruled with love and compassion."

Aj then looks to the Mane Six, "You five have been through more than most in just the last fifteen years alone. We've become the best of friends. You five especially," she then waves a hand to gesture to the rest of us, "And the rest of you, I will speak the unspoken: The title of Queen doesn't change things between us. I still respect all of you Princesses, all of you leaders. You're my Council now. A council that knows how to rule more than I. Because of that -as it always has been and like it will always be- you bow to no one. Not even me. You're friends first," we all smile at her words. She's wanting to use her new powers to bring peace to the entire globe.

"I'll be traveling to a new land, I want to bring a small team with me," everyone straightens up, ready to be chosen, "Dash," she looks to the rainbow haired woman, "I want you to choose two Cadets to come along. I don't know what kind of greeting we will actually get. We may need fast fliers."

"I think I know the two. The Top Two of the recent class. They've only done shows since graduation. This kind of mission will help them warm up to missions."

"Good," Aj then looks to Rarity, "I'm going to need someone strong with magic," she glances at Luna, Twilight, and Myself, "You're all strong in magic as well, but with her design experience, she could help us blend in more. She's also really good at making deals. I am also going to need you Shy," Aj blushes, "You're good with both healing and animals. If we run into any animals, I trust you'll know what to do."

"I'll try my best," she blushes back and looks down to try and hide her shy smile.

"As will I," Rarity smiles in notice of the two lovers blushing.

"We will all do our best in trying to restore balance to this world. We all live in it," I add. The rest of the group chimes in in agreement.

"Then go back to your rightful places. Go take care of what is needed tonight. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna," we both stiffen, "Tomorrow morning, I will tell the press that litters my front step," she snorts at the rememberance of them, "When I get back from my journey, all I want is information. You all help this world run. Because of friendship, our differing races have grown so much. If you all will manage with the politics and keep me informed, I will tend to the people. But until that time, I will leave in a week's time towards this new country. I don't know how long I'll be gone. So, as I've done in the past, I trust the country in your hands as we do missions."

We all agree with nods and comments, "Now that's settled," Aj stands up right when the smell of food hit everyone's nose. We looked around until we found the source. Coming from the house, was a stream of all the non-blonde Apple Family Members bringing down trays of food. Some, had tables and chairs in their arms. Married in family members and their children were bringing food?

It sent a wave of confusion in all of us sitting at the table. The ring if Blondes that surrounded us began walking up to us. The now large crowd of almost three hundred people turned the meeting into an instant feast. Food was set before us as tables were being set up.

Once everything was set, we just wound up getting lost in conversation. Apples are very much people-people. Aj had planned this little gathering. I know it was a celebration of something, but I was having too good of a time to care the reason. I was having fun. Everyone was. I saw it in everyone's smiles. No matter the species: Throantian, Dragon, Changeling, Griffin; we all enjoyed each other's company. Like we have been doing for the last twenty years. As friends.

The party lasted well into the night. Since it did, Luna raised the moon from here. Brae ignited the pit in the middle of the table. As the night went on, parents and children started going home. The usual Rowdy Bunch of male teens made journey deep within the maze of Apple Trees. Cadence and Shining decided to go home. They didn't know how long they their daughter could manage without them.

Ember and Spike took their leave too. We all know too well that dragons without leaders for too long can be a bit of a problem. Thorax was just simply tired and wanted rest. It was close to eleven at night. Everyone was tired. Rarity left with Thorax. Claiming to want to get her beauty sleep.

The rest of the family helped clean up. We helped too until it was just Aj, Dash, Twilight, Shy, Pie, Luna, and Myself, sitting out around the fire. The silence we sat it felt right. The party had us all drained. After about twenty minutes of staring into the fire, Aj speaks.

"I remember when Twilight first came to Ponyville," Aj smiles at Twilight, "You were such a snob."

We all chuckle at her words, "It's not like you were any better with your stubborn ass," we all break out into laughter, "And now, ancient secrets are coming out. More magic," Twilight rolls her eyes then sarcastically says, "Whoopdedoo!"

"At least this one, we're going in with allies of the rest of the world. I don't think that this place is going to try and attack us," Aj chuckles before she yawns and stretches. Her long arms get pulled above her head as she straightened her back. She pulled herself until a few joints pop. She sighs in relief before lowering her arms, "It is time for sleep," she stands.

We all do, "This week is going to be a total shit show," Dash points out an obvious fact as she crossed her arms.

"At least it will panel out eventually," Pinkie giggles, "And at least we'll all be together."


End file.
